Two Nations: One Heart
by kinmoku2
Summary: He’s a prince of a violent nation. She’s Princess of a peaceful nation. Two people. Complete opposites. But when they meet will sparks fly or will the danger keep them apart?
1. Behind Blue Eyes

**Two Nations: One Heart**

Summary: He's a prince of a violent nation. She's Princess of a peaceful nation. Two people. Complete opposites. But when they meet will sparks fly or will the danger keep them apart Namine and Roxas.

Disclaimer: kinmoku2 does NOT own any of Kingdom Hearts but does own Ronald.

Chapter One: Behind Blue Eyes

Roxas's POV

Here I stood in my father's palace, my palace. In the Twilight Kingdom, the land betwixt light and darkness. A land full of hate and scorn, violence hailing at ever corner. Shots always heard throughout the hills and valleys. But I never seemed to mind, having lived in such a place my whole life. I soon became adjusted to the daily bloodshed as peculiar as that might sound.

I continued my leisurely stroll through the grand hall. Tapestries hung from the ceiling, each depicting previous victories of our nation. I myself didn't really care for such things. I hardly ever gave them a second glance. But my father's pride full of abundance seemed to be contagious as I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride course through my veins.

I kept my pace, arriving at the throne platform. I stepped onto the platform, seating myself in my father's chair.

I closed my eyes, which might I add are a striking azure, and the only other people I know in the entire known universe who have identical azure orbs like mine are my father and twin brother. I let my hand stroke the gold paved throne chair. I thought about becoming king, I was even recommended the title. Since my brother is well to put it lightly a bit of an air head. I'm amazed he can even get himself dressed in the morning some days. But as astounding as the role of king sounds I would prefer just to be normal. No worries, just me and my pen, forever writing the days away. But unless my brother acquires a massive amount of brain cells I highly doubt I'll get myself out of this predicament.

I sighed, trying to relinquish any negative thoughts that dare cloud my mind.

"Your highness!" I blinked 'So much for trying to relax'

turning my irritated gaze to the small voice that requested my attention. Ugh! It was my as I like to call him 'stalker' Ronald. That boy is just..Just ugh! I mean he dresses like me, tries to act like me and let me repeat that TRIES to act like me, he even attempted to spike his hair! I swear if it weren't for the fact he were a male he could definitely pass as one of my obsessive fangirls!

"What!?" I asked quite irritated. I hated being bothered like this, especially from the likes of him.

Ronald looked at me meekly, obviously trying to avoid eye contact with me. Which I found quite amusing, but retained my composure. After all I'm sure every royal would burst out into a sudden tidal wave of laughter at one of their subjects stupidity.

"S-Sorry for the disturbance your highness, B-but your father requests your attendance in his chambers," Ronald said bowing his head, I could tell he was shaking. Yet another thing amusing about Ronald. I could have taken one sharp step towards him and he would have bolted out the door in less then a heartbeat.

I stood up, dusting my black slacks to brush off any excess dirt or who knows what that might have attached itself to my pants.

Stepping down from the platform, I turned to Ronald with a firm expression. "Then I suppose I should grace him with my presence." I stalked off in a calm aloof pace. Ronald did his best to imitate my movement but failed miserably. He kept tripping, and skidding across the marble floors, his orange hair constantly falling in front of his eyes.( Thanks to his lousy spikes of course)

I went through the many halls that led into the main corridor. The halls

all seemed the same to me. Red carpet rolled throughout the center of each hall paintings of ancestors placed on the walls. Their cold lifeless eyes following you, a creepy aura emanating from them. Enormous windows were placed at the center of each wall, red velvet curtains bundled on each side of the window.

The halls as I stated before were identical, I guess I didn't care much but at the same time I felt like this entire palace were hollow. Nothing ever really stood out, everything had to be organized and bland. But I decided to let the feeling pass, I knew my father's favoritism would easily leave me if I dared to criticize him in any way.

The rest of the walk was a blur finally arriving at the enormous oak doors that lied before me. I clutched one of the brass knobs, and thrust open the door to my father's chamber.

As soon as the door was open my eyes instantly caught site of my twin brother, Sora. The happy-go-lucky brunette turned his head towards me and did a happy and fast wave. Sora didn't need sugar to get into a sugar rush, he was just naturally like that. My parents at Sora's hyperness suddenly having been focused on something other then them, turned their attention(which is surprising, I have known Sora long enough to know he didn't have an attention span) towards me.

My mother smiled, she was always like that. She was the optimistic one in the family to said it plainly. She almost always had a blissful smile on her face. The only time I had ever see her cry was when Grandfather died. I remember her practically crying her eyes out. It was a moment I never wished to relive.

My father though only had his usual stoical expression, using his hand to gesture me over to him. My father. I sighed inwardly. He sure was something. I hardly ever saw him smile. Not even crack a grin. In the family he took the role as cold, emotionless member. I can't even recall the last time he ever smiled. Well maybe except the one he gave my mother on their anniversary. But other then that he was as hard as stone.

For him, you make one little mistake after having been on his good side he treats as nothing more then a commoner .

I, myself have earned this place. But the cost is great. After getting on his 'good side' I had lost my smile. I couldn't play blitzball with Sora, nor hang out with any of my friends. It was all too big of a risk. Because if screw up I practically dead to my father.(I wonder...If I DID die, would that even phase him?) And if anything I do not wish for that to happen. So I remain hard, and emotionless to please my father.

I stood in front of my father and mother who had seated themselves on two of the red leather chairs. My father stared me straight in the eyes for a second, and I couldn't help but flinch at his intense and cold stare. Then as if nothing had happened, motioned me to be seated. I nodded, doing a quick bow before taking a seat beside my brother.

My father coughed, to gain our attention. Both my brother and I immediately turned our eyes towards our father, listening intently as he spoke.

"Now boys, as you know we are not on good terms with the Destiny Kingdom," my father said he paused to make sure he had our full attention.

Which of course he did. Everyone knew that the Destiny Kingdom was our mortal enemy. Their kingdom and ours long time feud had first started when we asked for their alliance, after being besieged by the Olympian Kingdom. But the people of Destiny refused saying they would not help us cause violence among the kingdoms. Their people just to say are tree-hugging hippies. They won't even harm an annoying fly! They say that they must 'become one with nature.' Which I honestly find kind of creepy.

My oh, I don't know great-great-great-great-great-great-great

well you get the idea grandfather was then enraged! Our kingdom after obtaining the assistance of the Kingdom that Never Was(I personally have strong connection there but am not at liberty to discuss such things.) We were able to defeat the Olympian Kingdom. But then as revenge invaded the Destiny Kingdom. But the people being the peace lovers they were wouldn't even fight back! After that mini battle we really saw how different we were. We both had strong beliefs. But they didn't believe in fighting, not even self-defense! While we believed in violence. Every year we even hold a tournament to pretty much see who'll beat the crap out of each the most.

Anyway enough of History 101.

"Well your mother and I have decided to host the two Princesses of Destiny as a sort of....," My father stopped searching his wide ranged vocabulary for the right word. "Peace treaty."

My eyes widened in horror! Have some tree-hugging princesses stay at our palace!? This couldn't be happening. I took my furious gaze and relocated it at the golden curtains that billowed with the afternoon breeze. I shouldn't argue with my father but just the thought of having a nature freaks in our home appalled me.

I stole a glance at my brother, he seemed fine about having our mortal enemies staying at our home. He seemed even happy?!

"Now I know this isn't your or my idea of a wonderful experience," my father looked directly at me he obviously knew my feelings. I had to cringe just to retain my anger. "But having one less enemy is something we should take advantage of," my father finished running a hand through his golden spikes. I could tell he was just as stressed and infuriated as I was about having some hippies stay at our palace. But he had to consider what was best for not only himself but the entire kingdom as well.

Our father dismissed my brother and I. We both started towards the doorway. I took one last glance at the bleak room. Wooden walls plastered the room, while small antiques were splattered around the room. Small chairs were set around a coffee table. It was just like any other chamber in this palace. Perfect.

And as soon as my parents thought Sora and I were out of earshot they began talking in hushed tones.

"Don't worry Cloud everything will work out, just wait and see,"

my mother said softly probably stroking my father's cheek with her slender fingers.

"I sure hope you're right Aerith, I sure hope you're right," Cloud replied most likely letting his hands weave through my mother's long brown locks.

"What do you think the princesses are going to be like?" Sora suddenly questioned in a dreamy tone.

But I couldn't hear him. I was lost in my thoughts. Trying to think things through. But Sora being well Sora persisted to bother me.

"Roxas? Roxas? Hello? Earth to Roxas?!" Sora said waving his hand in front of my face with much ferocity.

"What!?" I said petulantly.

"What do you think the princesses are going to be like?" Sora repeated his question using a exasperated tone, as though he repeated his question five zillion times instead of just once.

" As long as they stay out of my way I could care less," I said listlessly.

Sora gawked in disbelief at my lack of interest. But Sora was like that he was all into girls but I could care less about them. All they ever are, is selfish, obnoxious, clingy, witches.

"How can you say that? They're princesses!" Sora cried as if I just said I hated sea-salt ice-cream. (Which of course was NOT true if anything I was obsessed with that stuff! Believe me I LOVE sea-salt to me it's natures gift...Well natures manufactured gift, but you get my point. )

I stood my ground with a resolute expression. "So just because they're princesses doesn't mean they're perfect you know," I said in a matter-of-fact way.

Sora stuck out his lower lip and pouted before he just dropped the subject. We stepped out into the sultry weather, the heat was unbearable as Sora and I walked into the market. It was nothing more then dirt with tents and small shops splattered across the land.

Sora and I decided to get the greatest thing in the world(and no it's not a Reno plushie!) It's sea-salt ice cream! We approached the colorful stand, the shopkeepers face transforming from a dull frumpy expression to that artificial cheery expression. You know the one where your teacher's talking to your parents and have that sweet look. Then they turn back at you and looks like they're going to bite your head off.

Anyway back to Sora and I getting our delicious frosty substance.

"Two sea-salts please," Sora asked, fishing the money out of the pocket, then setting it on the wooden counter.

The shop keeper smiled, nodding her head. You couldn't see her eyes though since they were concealed by her white and aqua visor. She went to the back of the stand, pulling out the two beacons of frosty light. Sora's mouth was already watering as the girl walked back over. The girl stuck out her arm expecting a gentle exchange, but clearly she hadn't met Sora. Who practically yanked the girls arm off while swiping the ice-cream.

The girl's face once sugarcoated contorted into a contemptuous glare. It was obvious she had to restrain herself from telling Sora off. I had to stifle a laugh, at her face but more importantly Sora's. Sora had been so wrapped up in his ice-cream the girl to him was imperceptible. I watched him eye the ice cream like the golum eyes the ring in Lord of the Rings. Then as if the hypnosis of the ice-cream wore off Sora faced me and handed me the other ice-cream bar. I shook my head, taking small polite licks of my ice-cream while Sora already gobbled half of the ice cream. I'm still amazed he doesn't get brain freeze from all that ice-cream.(Then again no brain. No freeze.)

We walked along the ice-cream eventually melting leaving nothing but the wooden sticks, which we threw into a near by garbage. I looked around me, crisp golds paved the skies as we continued, although the thing that bothered me about this glorious scene was the people.

The constant murmurs of the people spread like a virus contaminating every one of the citizens. I could vaguely make out what they were saying.

"Isn't that the Prince Sora and Prince Roxas?" asked one.

"I believe it is," said an older woman adjusting her glasses to get a better look.

"Hmm aren't they the ones hosting Destiny's Princesses as well?"

Asked a younger man with obvious envy.

The other man nodded in a daze.

I tried ignoring their comments as Sora and I strode through the market. Sora was oblivious though to all of this. I followed Sora's suite until one of the young men made a comment that cut through to my core.

"Yes I heard goldy-locks over there is nothing more then a cold heartless shell of the man he was " the others around the man snickered.

Sora noticed my distraught look, and put an arm around my shoulder. "Don't listen them. He's just jealous of you, nothing more then a bad case of envy."

I glanced at my brother and nodded. I really did value my brother, no matter how foolish he may be. I know I always have a best friend at my side.

I sighed, but no matter who's beside me. No one knew what it was like Behind My Blue Eyes.


	2. My Real Life Fairytale

Chapter 2: My Real Life Fairy Tale

**Namine's POV**

On top my balcony I stood. I was overlooking a peaceful and most blissful sight.

The sun had just risen, rays of vermilion shone just vaguely as the light of day washed them away. While the ocean only a short distance from where I stood was gently rocking. There were no cries of pain, nor any blood ever shed. My kingdom, was one where the life and tranquility of our land and people forever prospered. We were always happy, it was the simple feeling we all shared. And I for one looking at the blossoming world around me could not possibly think of any other place I'd rather be then on Destiny.

I continued to behold the glorious sight, allowing my golden blonde hair to be carried with the wind, my cerulean eyes closing to fully immerse myself in the harmony of nature.

"Namine!" a voice called, abruptly stepping on to my balcony. I turned gracefully to the person, who was none other then my twin sister Kairi. Kairi greeted me with her usual perky and energetic smiles, she positioned herself beside me. I returned the smile, but my smile unlike hers had more of a...of a elegance and sophisticated look. But I still am very fond of my sister's bubbly attitude. Kairi could easily cheer anyone who had unfortunately frowned or any other type of unnecessary

sorrow that burdened them.

"What it is sister?" I asked politely, I tucked a stray hair that had fallen in front of my face behind my ear.

Kairi tried to build a slight amount of suspense, biting her lip before she exploded

from excitement. (Which for Kairi her detonation can barley surpass five seconds!) I waited only seconds with a look of amusement on my face before Kairi exploded the announcement she attempted to conceal spilling out.

"Mom and Dad said they have a surprise for us! And judging by their faces I just know it's something good!" Kairi exclaimed happily, I smiled radiantly.

Whenever our parents had a 'surprise' for my sister and I it always ended up being something amazingly marvelous! I remember our last surprise. Kairi and I had been given the most extraordinary gift. It was our own little island, just outside of Destiny! Kairi and I completely redecorated the once remote and isolated island into a vivid and colorful sanctuary, not only for us but for all our friends as well.

"I can't wait! I wonder what it is?" I asked quite elated, the excitement of the this surprise had me hyped up.

Kairi's violet eyes shimmered, as she began pulling me out the of my chambers.

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's find out!"

We began running down the stairs. We bounded and leaped, turning our excitement into a friendly race between us. We rushed past everyone that was scurrying from one place to another. We made sure to stay out of their way of course. My sister and I never wished to be a burden upon anyone. In fact we actually preferred to be of assistance, rather then allow our friends(not servants that is such a horribly dreadful word) to slave on their work all day.

We continued down the hallways, I while continuing my long graceful strides stole glances at the murals splattered across the walls. In this palace art was never contained, as was anything for that matter. The murals themselves were all of peaceful sceneries, the detail intricate and yet a vague essence still lingered in the murals.

Suddenly Kairi had leapt up, now starting to swing from the vines that had seeped through the wooden ceilings. I know what you're thinking either we're in a zoo or this is our palace! Well actually to be quite blunt(I hope I don't over do it) our entire palace is a tree! You see us, people of Destiny prefer to use nature as our homes. We only cut down the decaying trees, and use that wood for our houses(mind you we do replace every tree) but we never cut down the fresh tall standing trees that give us so much. Even the tree that withholds our home is made of all decayed wood.(we build around the tree just to point out)

Anyway sorry for my endless rant, I hope it wasn't a bother to any of you.

I followed Kairi's suite, acting like an untamed Orangutang who was after a bunch of bananas. I swung, easily catching the next vine, and then the next until there were no green and tamed vines to grip onto. I freed myself from the vine landing with a soft thud. Kairi had already done the same, waiting for me at the stairway.

I went over to her and we both after having used all our energy on our race decided on walking the rest of the way. We descended the oak stairs gracefully,

each step precise. This was one trait that allowed people to easily distinguish us as a higher ranking. Step after step, our feet easily finding the next step below.

Soon enough we came to the landing, and proceeded down the hallway to the kitchen. I simply adored the decor used for our castle. Flowers were scattered all about, some in vases others neatly hung from ceilings, their fragrances a calming and alluring scent. We didn't use wall paper but instead had artists come and paint murals, and create various sculptures of animals, and famous and well-remembered faces. Small birds adorned the potted trees that were placed along the hallways. Each bird was diverse, always chirping their blissful songs. We also had small fountains created using several polished rocks to further emphasis our love of nature.

"Mmm! Namine! Do you smell that?" Kairi suddenly asked, sniffing the crisp air. I gave a slightly puzzled look but began to smell the air, and was quite hypnotized by the smell myself.

"I do, it smells like Leona's apple pie!" I answered my mouth now uncontrollably watering. But if you have ever tasted one of Leona's pies you'll wish you'd had a dozen more. They are quite addictive, if anything. Kairi and I followed our noses, taking blind steps, through the rest of the corridor. That is until our noses met the

the door, which wasn't all too pleasant might I add.

"Ouch!" Kairi and I exclaimed in unison. We both rubbed our noses to help ease the pain. Though Kairi made a quick recovery, pulling me to my feet and into the kitchen.

"Leona!" Kairi shouted like an over excited kinder gardener, her arms hooking around Leona's thin waist. Leona looked down at Kairi her thick brown curls falling from her face. I just stood there, I wasn't one to ruin a sentimental moment. Leona glanced up, now turning her kind gaze onto me.

"Ah I see you two have come to have some pie?" Leona said smiling her all-knowing smile. I was always so amazed on how Leona knew us so well, but then again she has been around since my sister and I were mere toddlers. So I suppose that makes sense.

I nodded politely, while Kairi detached herself from Leona's waist.

"Well then, I suppose I shouldn't starve you girls, now should I," Leona said with her infamous smile. Leona turned around, opening one of the neatly compressed bamboo drawers that contained her oven mit. It was rather plain, but Leona said she preferred the simplicity, though I couldn't agree more.

I loved the simple things in life. I was even wearing my favorite plain white sun dress with matching sandals. Leona quickly strode over to the oven her own brown sandals scraping across the floor of our oriental styled kitchen to the oven to pull out the pie.

Kairi and I took a seat on a couple of organic chairs. Kairi immediately put her elbows on the table, starting to drum her fingers on the bamboo table. Me on the other hand clasped my hands together and hid them in my lap.

Most people who saw my sister and I outside royal events would think we couldn't possibly be related. Since you see Kairi is very abundant in energy and heads any type of peppy organization. While me on the other hand finds sketching on my bed a most pleasurable past time, that and my tendency to be extraordinarily shy.

"Here's the pie," Leona said placing the steaming pan on the table. I felt my mouth water at the strawberry filled delight. The aroma was a smell so incredibly sweet I felt the urge to just plunge head first into the pie. But being royal does prevent such barbaric behavior, though I don't mind much. I would honestly prefer to eat like a civilized person then a savage beast.

Leona began to slice the pie into small slivers, and placing two of the slivers onto two crystal plates. Leona then set the plates in front of Kairi and I's faces. Kairi immediately dug in, taking small fork fulls and eating them happily.

I joined in and I swear my taste buds were having a party in my mouth. The flavor was phenomenal! Sweet and tangy, but not a sour sweet but a sweet that was light and perfect the amount of fruit was used.

Leona gave a satisfied smile, as she watched us devour the pie. Leona if anything got her pleasure by making others happy, seeing a person smile from one of her creations was what Leona lived for.

I smiled taking a last fork full of pie and trying my best to savor the flavor. Kairi did the same and then we both set our forks on the plates.

"Leona, do you need any help with the dishes?" I asked grabbing my plate. Kairi nodded doing the same.

"Oh don't worry about it girls. You're needed by your parents in the throne room anyway," Leona said scooping the plates from Kairi and me. Leona then went over to the sink and began washing the glass dishes.

Kairi and I scurried off, not wishing to become distractions to dear Leona. We went on our way passing through the many corridors that lead to our parents chambers. The corridors were the same as hallways, murals, sculptures, vines climbing the walls and nature filling the corridors to the brim.

Kairi and I proceeded to our parents chambers constantly chatting until we arrived at the entrance to their chambers. I knocked gently on the door with my knuckles, receiving a response only seconds later.

"Come in," I heard my mother's voice say from the other side of the room. My sister and I proceeded into our parents room happily. I soon spotted Mother, with her long brown hair falling gracefully onto her shoulders. She looked up at us with her shimmering violet eyes.

"Girls, take a seat please," Mother commanded patting a plush multi-colored cushion. Both my sister and I obediently obeyed taking a seat beside our mother.

"Your father should be out here in a moment, he's just talking with Uncle Tidus," Mother said sweetly picking up a novel and leafing through it until she was able to find the proper page.

I nodded and Kairi just picked up the latest teen magazine and began skimming for new articles. I just looked around my parents room with admiration. I always thought they had the best room of all. Large hand blown glass windows lined the entrance to the balcony, hand made multi colored curtains were bundled on either side of the windows. Rays of sunshine played across the room casting shadows on the several of the family antiques and old photographs that lined the walls.

I got up, unlatching my sandals and gently placing them on the plush carpet. I walked over to the far side of the room where my parent's bookshelf was located. I riffled through the rows of books searching for a good title. I was down to the last row when one title caught my eye.

"_Sleeping Beauty" _I looked at the book curiously, I had read quite a lot of books but have never, even as a child read this one. I blew the remaining dust off the cover and just as I was about too dig into the book, father came in.

"How are my girls today?" Father asked extending his arms. Kairi and I flocked to our father almost instantly, embracing him into a big hug. Father kissed both our foreheads affectionately, then settled down beside mother. We both re-seated ourselves, me still clutching onto the book.

Mother smiled at father warmly, her violet eyes sparkling. Father kissed mother's cheek, before turning his cerulean orbs towards us.

"Girls, your mother and I in order to form a bond with the kingdom of Twilight have made an arrangement," Father said running a hand through his blonde locks, anticipating our reaction.

I blinked. The Twilight Kingdom has finally agreed to be our friends? This certainly was surprising. Well I mean it's good but I didn't think their kingdom would be willing to align with ours.

Since back in the day their kingdom and the Olympian Kingdom were at war, and their kingdom asked ours to help fight. But honestly in Destiny we don't believe in violence. So our people refused to aid such a quest and then the Twilight Kingdom called us their enemies and that's how it's been up until now.

I glanced at Kairi through the corner of my eye to see her equally as bewildered as I was.

I finally managed to snap out of my daze. "What kind of arrangements?" I asked in a tone that was in between confusion and anticipation. I was still a bit puzzled on the circumstances but also anxious about knowing how our two nations would unite as one.

"Well, the Twilight Kingdom has agreed to host you at their palace," Father said taking a small glass and filling it with coffee.

"So we're going to the Twilight Kingdom? But for how long?" I inquired nervously. I had never been away from home, unless accompanied by Mother or Father.

"I don't know darling," Father responded trying his best to feign a calm attitude about their current situation.

"Don't worry girls, I'm sure the princes of Twilight will be more then willing to keep you company," Mother said soothingly, stroking both Kairi and me's hair. And though mother tried her best to provide consolation to all of us, I don't think she succeeded in doing so with father.

At the mention of us being with _boys_ father's face had been drained of most of its color. It was quite clear that Shuyin had clear letting go issues with his daughters. Though for any father letting his little girls be with boys was one of the biggest don'ts in the entire dad rule book.

Kairi giggled, wrapping an arm around our father's neck. "Don't worry daddy all those boys are going to be to Nami and me are just good friends."

I saw father's muscles relax from their previous tense state, but I could easily tell Kairi hadn't been honest at all with father.

Kairi wasn't a bubble head or anything, but when it came to boys I swear some part of her brain must turn off! She just goes into this sing-song, dreamy state imagining herself with that mysterious boy.

And as much as I hate to admit it I was kinda excited about the princes myself. Though I wasn't boy-crazed like Kairi, I still had my fantasies about being swept off my feet by my very own prince charming.

"Right, now you shall depart tomorrow and should arrive hopefully before noon," father finished still trying to restrain himself from going into full fledged dad-mode.

Mother giggled softly at father before dismissing us. We headed out the chambers and once our parents were out of earshot Kairi exploded with excitement.

"I just can't wait to find my prince charming tomorrow!," Kairi said in a sing-song voice, she started to ball room dance with her imaginary prince practically knocking everything over in the processes.

"How do you know that he's going to be one of the princes?" I asked, which made Kairi stop momentarily. She gazed at me with her hopeful violet eyes for a moment before responding.

"Because, I can feel it! Nami I just know it'll be him! I know it," Kairi said with a satisfying premonition in her voice.

I knew I shouldn't pursue this thought any longer, so I nodded smiling. I didn't in any way wish to upset Kairi so I just proceeded to our room, even dancing with Kairi.

Our feet gracefully ascended each step until we reached our room. Kairi walked directly into our room and plopped onto her fluffy pink bed, cradling her pink stuffed dog. I walked across the plush floor going over to my plain white bed and sitting at the edge. My eyes wandered across their room which was evenly divided into two easily distinguished sections.

My side of the room was all white. My bed, my night stand, vanity, dresser, closet, bookshelf, and just about everything else on my side of the room. The only coloring my side had to offer were the many paintings and drawings that were randomly plastered on my walls.

Kairi's side on the other hand was almost all pink and fluffy. Kai had fluffy pink pillows, lamps, pink bedspread, pink chairs, and anything else a sixteen year old girl could possibly ask for. I glanced at Kairi, she was busily packing her suitcases to the brim with her necessities.

I smiled to myself, Kairi sure was something. I really loved the way she was always so peppy and fun all the time. Kairi always had an idea in her head and was able to put it into action. Me on the other hand was much too timid to do such things. I sighed softly picking up my sketchbook that was neatly placed on my night stand and began to draw.

I started to draw a ballroom scenery. The background consisted of a evening lighting, a chandelier hung in the far distance with small dancing people in the far background.

In the center of the picture was a princess with long blonde hair. The princess was wearing a long spaghetti strap white gown. A glittering tiara was placed gently onto her head, the small diamond studs in the girl's ears sparkled brightly as her cerulean orbs gazed onto another. A prince. But the prince's features were obscure.

I stopped as I tried to create the prince. I couldn't just draw the prince. He needed to be _my _prince not just some fantasy boy. I sighed placing the sketchbook back on the night and picked up _Sleeping Beauty. _

Suddenly the door creaked open before I was able to dive into the book.

"Excuse me," one of the maids said politely, "Would you care for some dinner?"

Before I was able to utter a word Kairi answered for the both of us.

"No thank-you Lucille, we're fine," Kairi said sweetly, turning her attention back to the piles of clothes she was trying to stuff in her bag. Lucille bowed her head and left.

"You didn't want anything did you," Kairi asked concerned. I shook my head, adding a sweet smile to my answer.

"Good, oh and I already packed for you," Kairi said triumphantly pointing to the neatly packed white suitcases.

"Thanks Kai," I said gratefully. Kairi smiled happily and picked up a teen magazine and started reading.

I turned my own eyes back to my own book. I opened the tattered green cover and started reading. _'Once upon a time there lived a princess...." _

I continued reading, my fascination taking over me as I turned page after page. I couldn't help myself. The princess was trapped in a tower and now her prince was coming to set her free!

My eyes scrolled further down the page, widening as the prince slew the evil dragon and quickly climbed the tower. I help my breath from suspense, this book was so addicting I didn't even notice Kairi sprawled out on her bed, her eyes tightly shut.

The only thing I was able to do was find out if the prince could brake the spell!

I kept reading and a smile formed across my lips, as the prince kissed the princess and her blue eyes fluttered open falling in love with prince.

The story soon enough ended with _'And so the prince and princess lived happily ever after...'_

I smiled in satisfaction, shutting the book and laying it on my night stand. I yawned not realizing how tired I was. My eyelids drooped as I sunk into my bed and under neath my covers.

I smiled dreamily as my eyelids slowly begin to shut. "Tomorrow," I whispered to myself, "Tomorrow my prince will come, and sweep me off my feet."I whispered to myself smiling dreamily as my eyelids shut.

"Tomorrow is the beginning of My Real Life Fairytale."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's Note: Well there's the highly anticipated second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will review! I'll try my best to update sooner, I really want to start on the next chap soon but need reviews to fuel my writing powers. Though with school I can't make any promises. Also the next chaps might be a bit shorter, I'm not sure yet though.


	3. A Troubled Beginning

Chapter 3: A Troubled Beginning

Roxas's POV

"Roxas! Wake-up!" Sora shouted throwing one my black pillows at my head.

I groaned. I hated getting up in the morning. I especially hated being woke-up by my overly annoying brother who just HAS to get up at seven am in the morning!

"You gotta get up!" my brother persisted, throwing yet another pillow at my head, I moaned turning face first onto my black pillow.

"I don't 'gotta' do anything!" I grumbled into the pillow.

Sora huffed. "But the princesses are coming!" Sora said using his winiest voice.

I cringed, silently swearing to myself. I had forgotten about those air-head heiresses! Why couldn't they just go? I certainly didn't want to deal with them. I'd rather jump off a cliff.(or have my internal organs removed, whichever comes first)

It was only until my brother's wretchedly annoying voice broke through my thoughts did I temporarily forget my situation.

"Look either you get up, or I'm going to have to jump on your stomach," Sora admonished.

My eyes shot open, and I jolted up in my bed, clutching my covers.

"You wouldn't?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, I would," Sora said with a insane look, only a maniac could have.(either that or a psychotic murderer...then again aren't they the same?)

I knew he was serious too. Last time Sora jumped on my stomach, I to plainly say it, puked.

So without further ado I forced myself, out of my comfortable bed and muttered a few swear words under my breath.

I glanced up at my brother, who of course was perfectly dressed from head to toe in his royal garments.

I rolled my eyes at his behavior, especially since I knew it was all for these hippies.

I sighed, silently wishing I was an only child.(A wish might I add has never been granted)

I walked over to the bathroom and went inside. The bathroom, well my bathroom anyway(my brother and I had separate rooms...Thank God!)

was designed to my exact liking.

The floors and everything went with a minimalist style.

Checkered tiles were my flooring, a black bath with a white shower head and sinks that were both black and white.

Those were my favorite colors as odd as that might sound. Although I favored black a tad more. I don't know why-but I just do.

I went over to my shower and removing my clothing I stepped in the shower. The warm refreshing water relieved me of my stress.

Although I was somewhat curious as to what these princesses were going to be like. Hoping that breaking a nail isn't the end of the world to them. Otherwise this is going to be a living nightmare.

After ten minutes I was out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around my waist. Gripping onto the towel and I headed back to my room.

My eyes caught site of Sora who was lazily sprawled out on my black leather sofa. I sighed in exasperation. How Sora can be so lazy and yet hyper at the same time is a mystery beyond me.

I proceeded to my walk in closet. The closet was about half the size of my own bedroom and had several racks and shelves that were stocked with shoes, slacks, pants, shirts, and other traditional garments.

I wasn't materialistic, or anything but being a prince requires me to have a ensemble for every occasion. For example you travel to the Kingdom of Dragons, you can't just arrive in jeans and a band t-shirt. No. It is necessary that you are dressed in appropriate attire that matches their culture.

I began riffling through my clothes, finally settling on a basic pair of black slacks, formal long sleeved white shirt, and just a pair of brown loafers.

It wasn't much, and I honestly preferred to be in some jeans and a t-shirt-But I knew father would be highly displeased at my clothing choice.

He only allowed Sora and I to wear our as he likes to phrase it 'rags' when we are walking around town. Otherwise it's strictly formal and nothing else.

After giving myself a once over in the mirror, I ambled to door and waltzed right through seeing my brother standing at my doorway with his back leaning against the thick frame.

He cast me an amused smile before removing himself from the door frame. He started to leave my room, only glancing over his shoulder to give one last shout.

"You better hurry up! Father wants to talk to us!"

Closing my azure eyes momentarily, I silently wished to die then and there. I could already guess, no anticipate that my Father's 'talk' wasn't going to an enjoyable.

Reluctantly, I trudged down stairs only looking half alive as I as I arrived into the modernized kitchen, and took a seat at the burgundy dining table.

One of the maids only seconds later came and filled my plate with pancakes drizzled with a light syrup and whip cream topping.

I looked at the plate blankly. Not really in mood to eat right now. Then again I'm not much of an eater. I mean sure I still eat, but only in small portions. Sora on the other hand, I glanced at my porcupine head brother, could eat an entire horse if he wanted to. He was like an endless pit.

I watched my brother momentarily, as he stuffed a fork full of pancakes into his mouth happily. I was a bit disgusted at the sight and yet also amused.

"Roxas?"

I Looked up to see the voice that requested my attention and immediately frowned. It was none other then my father.

"Yes?" I answered politely.(Well as politely as any teen can mange when being addressed by one of their parents)

"Now I've already discussed this with your brother...," He trailed off looking me directly in the eye. I stood firm with a fixed stare.

"What is it?" I asked, refraining from being snippy with my father.

"When the princesses get here, I expect you to be polite and courteous towards them. You may not in any way insult, or offend them," father paused once more letting this sink into my head, I nodded restraining myself from arguing.

"And you and your brother are going to keep watch over them."

That last statement hit me hard. Obviously I couldn't just scream 'NO!' so instead I seethed and mentally began cursing.

How could my father do this to me!? What have I ever done to him! I don't want to babysit! And yet here he demands this of me!?

I couldn't hold back my glare, so I started to stare out the window and allowed myself to be engulfed into my own world, drowning out the animated chatter of my family.

Namine's POV

We had been traveling for quite some time now. After the morning chaos of getting ready, and out the door had been taken care of. I am still amazed that we were able to make it out the door though. Since Kairi had over packed and not every one of her suite cases would be able to fit in the carriage, we were delayed about an hour as Kairi had to decide which item she could live without.

Thankfully Kairi settled on departing with a few unneeded dresses and two pairs of pumps.

Which brings us to the present. I had to admit though, I was nervous. I mean what if they don't like me? That would be awful, especially the amount of time we will probably spend together.

Bitting my lower lip I contemplated the possibilities. What if we get there and Kairi and I end in a feud over one of the princes? It would be pretty cliche but considering the fact we had pretty similar tastes in guys I wasn't so sure.

"Namine?"

I blinked sinking back to the real world. My eyes moved to Kairi, who appeared to be quite concerned as her eyebrows were knitted together and her smile wasn't as full.

"Yeah Kai?" I responded placidly.

"You okay?" Kairi asked her slender hand now resting on my shoulder.

"Um..well," I knew I couldn't just lie to her, she was my sister after all. So I decided to confide in her knowing she would give me consolation .

"I'm just a tad nervous, that the princes won't like me," I said sheepishly looking at my feet.

Kairi cocked a eyebrow her face only showing bewilderment at my statement. "Not like you!? Come on Nami! They'll LOVE you!" Kairi said energetically, and I honestly believed her.

Kairi was always someone reliable and easy to trust. I smiled cheerfully, picking up my sketchbook and started drawing.

I began drawing Kairi. It was only a portrait but that way I could focus on her facial features more. In only about an hour I already was finished with the outline. Now I all I needed was colors. Unfortunately that would have to wait until we got to the palace. Sighing inwardly I set my sketchbook lightly on my lap.

"Namine look!" I glanced over at Kairi with a curious expression. Kairi was as bubbly as ever and was jumping up and down and pointing out the window in a childish sort of way.

I craned my neck to see what she was so excited about. When I looked through I was awestruck. The Twilight Kingdom was extraordinary! The sky was a crisp gold with a unnatural sunset in the back ground adding rays of vermillion to the sky.

The breeze floating through the air was soft and slightly tousled my hair.

Wide ribbons of green stretched as far as the eye can see and a miniature lake sparkled as the golden sunset's rays gleamed on the water.

Most amazing was the palace, that lay in the center. The structure towering over the city with it's unusual and yet phenomenal towers and walls made with a golden red pillars and towers was a sight that I would never forget.

"Isn't it amazing," I heard Kairi whisper. I could only nod still stupefied at the sight I beheld.

Suddenly the door opened and without much thought both Kairi and I stepped out and started to wander towards the palace.

When we reached the entrance a guard escorted us into the palace. Following obediently, we stopped every now and again to gaze and admire the several paintings or artifacts that covered the palace.

After walking through several corridors and hallways the guard finally stopped, ushering us into what looked to be the throne room.

I scanned the room. The wallpaper used was quite interesting, it was gold with ribbons of red and what looked to be the family crest entwined into the design.

The flooring was a simple marble. The only furniture that was placed in the room were the four thrones. Two golden thrones with a red velvet seat sat in the center, with two miniature versions were on either side.

I noticed the King and Queen were in front of the thrones discussing some matter.

Before we could say a word the guard spoke for us, gaining the attention of their majesties.

"Excuse me your highness' but your guests from Destiny have arrived," the guard said blankly, doing a quick bow.

The royal couple turned around and I couldn't help but observe them.

The queen was quite lovely. Her long, lustful chestnut hair was put in a elegant pink bow, dropping down to her back. Her green eyes sparkled with a certain good nature that gave me the impression she was incredibly kind.

I shifted my gaze to the king. He was defiantly handsome with his golden gravity defying spikes, but his azure eyes as stunning as they were, were colder then ice. He seemed a bit scary, in my opinion. Of course making such assumptions was not something I should not do. But his stare was so cold and almost heartless I couldn't help myself.

"So you are the princesses of Destiny I presume?" asked the queen with a light and sweet voice.

"Yes your highness," my sister and I said in unison.

The queen smiled an almost angelic smile at us.

The king merely continued to look uninterested as his wife called to their children.

"Sora! Roxas! Please come down here!" The honey coated voice of the queen called.

I heard some shuffling of feet before the entrance of the first prince. He was tall and had hair like his father's except his was chocolate brown like his mother's.

I took quick notice of my sister's love-struck look as she curtsied, and introduced herself.

"I'm Princesses Kairi," Kairi said shyly. The boy looked at my sister with a goofy grin.

"I'm Prince Sora," Sora said dreamily. Kairi giggled, which resulted in Sora's face to become scarlet.

I smiled, Sora was...cute but didn't appear to be my type. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I mentally crossed out the possibility of Kai and I fighting over a boy.

Suddenly more shuffling came as the second prince made his grand entrance. He was just as tall, but when I saw his face I felt as thought my heart stopped.

He was...He was...breathtaking! That was the only world in my entire vocabulary I could possibly come up with.

His hair was like his brother's but a soft blonde, his face nicely chiseled, and eyes an incredible azure.

I felt my cheeks get hot and my heartbeat skipped a few beats as I noticed he was staring. He abruptly looked away, blushing just slightly only enough that there was a almost invisible tint.

Kairi took her eyes off Sora for a moment, and grinned her knowing grin.

"Say something!" She whispered in my ear before turning her attention back at Sora.

"Um, I'm Princess Namine," I said shyly, curtsying. I just knew my face was on fire, as he turned his attention back at me.

"Prince Roxas," he said in a somewhat cordial manner.

I looked curiously at him but the king interrupted before I could ponder the thought.

"Now the boys will show you around and will keep after you," the king announced dully, adjusting his black suite and leaving. The queen followed behind in her satin pink dress.

Kairi and I exchanged glances, before Roxas spoke up. He had such a lovely voice, I wondered if he could possibly sing too? But what came out of his mouth certainly surprised me.

"Look I'm just gonna go okay, don't inform father Sora," Roxas warned his voice was cold and emotionless. I noticed Sora cast his brother a look of concern but decided not to speak as my prince aloofly walked off, disappearing into a hallway.

Sora let out an exasperated sigh, as he signaled for us to follow him.

"What's with him?" Kairi asked Sora.I was a bit embarrassed for Kairi's nosy-ness but held back my feelings.

"I don't know anymore, he just has been himself lately..." Sora trailed off, his once hyper and happy-go-lucky attitude being replaced with a frown.

So something was wrong with him? What happened? I wanted so desperately to ask! But I knew that would be incredibly rude and invasive.

"Why?" I heard myself ask though I wish I could take that back. I was butting into someone else's privacy! Ugh!

None the less Sora replied. "I don't know...he used to be so nice," Sora mumbled more to himself then either us.

Kairi looked at Sora with worry, and Kairi being Kairi decided to bring the sunshine back.

"Hey why don't we talk about something else?" Kairi tried to change the subject, she took his hand and I swear Sora was about to melt into a puddle as his only response was a "kay"

His goofy smile returned as Sora and Kairi began to talk(although it was mostly flirting)

I was lost in thoughts. What happened to him? Wasn't a prince supposed to be happy? I really wanted to help him! I wanted him to be happy( and fall in love with me...Hey that's happiness right?)

It was then I decided I would do whatever it takes to help him!

Roxas's POV

T-That girl! She was...well I don't know exactly. But she was just gorgeous!

Ugh! I mentally slapped myself! I do NOT like her! I do NOT under any circumstances at all like her!

She's just some hippie who just so happens to have the most amazing eyes. Ugh! I mentally slapped myself again! (At this rate I was going to give myself a mental concussion)

I started to pace around in my room. My sensible side kicked in. She's just going to be a shallow blood sucking witch! But she looked so innocent!

So did Jewels...my sensible side countered. I felt my blood boil at the thought of her. She was manipulative, self-centered, vain, clingy, and the cruelest girl in all the kingdom!

I even remember when she made Olette cry! Just because she was my friend that just so happened to be a girl.

I shook my head vigorously. No! I would not be swayed so easily. I would and will forget her.

Namine's POV

I was sitting on the edge of my new cot, deep in thought. I really wanted to help Roxas, I really truly did. But where was I going to start?

I suppose I could begin by getting to know him first. Maybe if I could get him to open up, Roxas would lighten up. He seemed to be really nice, even his brother said he was. I couldn't help wonder what happened.

When I gazed into his eyes I saw a glimpse of hurt and possibly rejection reflected through his azure orbs. It was a sight I hoped never to see again.

Sighing to myself I grabbed my sketchbook and decided to finish my ballroom drawing.

It was not until I finished the sketch that I was aware of who I had drawn.

I examined my picture and noticed I had drawn Roxas.

Blushing I closed my sketchbook and held it close to me chest. He certainly knew how to impact me. I could still picture his angelic face freshly in my mind. Despite his attitude towards me I was determined to bring his smile back.

I thought for a moment about Roxas.

It was strange I never believed in love at first sight...that is until I met him.

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and will review!

Your reviews are really appreciated. I do apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm not exactly a pro with commas or anything. But anyway hoped you enjoyed and will continue to read!


	4. Crushes, Jealousy and Ice Cream?

Chapter 4: Crushes, Jealousy and ice cream?

**Roxas's POV**

I groaned, as the morning rays of sunshine seeped through the cracks of my window. Unconsciously I rose from my deep slumber, and groped for my journal. Feeling the familiar leather binding of my journal, I placed it front of me. The black leather was worn and tattered, but inside contained my innermost thoughts. Thoughts that sometimes were converted into poems or stories; Nevertheless did they still hold and record my feelings.

I flickered through the many pages of my journal, until I found a blank page. I decided this entry would become a story. My eyes heavily weighed from lack of sleep, still kept scanning and proofing each delicate and precise letter.

I reviewed my workin my mind. It was about two young girls, having traveled on a long journey came to a kingdom unlike any other. It was kingdom kept in a perceptual sunset.

A kingdom that was ruled by a kind queen and a cold king. The girls came and both were fair, but one was more beautiful then imaginable. I looked over at the last sentence and nearly fell off my bed.(BTW this only a summary of his entry I decided not to go into full detail, since that would take a LONG time)

Why me? No why? I didn't like her in the least and yet here _she_ is invading my most personal thoughts! My pen was an inch away from crossing out the sentence, but decided against it. These were _my_ thoughts, and crossing the words out would only make a bigger mess anyway.

I sighed inwardly, but continued. The princes of this kingdom were both divided on the matter. One prince adored them, while the other despised them. It was a matter which was never easily discussed. And the other prince thought that letting this girl into his life was going to be one big mistake. The end result? The prince would forget her, no matter what.

I bit my lower lip, placing the journal back on my oak night stand. Lazily undressing myself I grabbed a basic pair of dark washed jeans, black shirt with a faded checkered design and the word Twilight etched on side, while my shoes were a pair of checkered vans.

My checkered wrist band already was on my wrist as well as my rings, and oathkeeper and oblivion necklaces.(Which have been passed down to me from my own father)

Looking at myself in the mirror I suddenly realized how much checkered attire I was wearing. Shirt, wrist band, and shoes. I certainly looked emo. Whoa! No...No I am NOT emo! My favorite color just so happens to be black, and I wear a lot of black, and can be moody and depressed on a regular basis. Oh God! I am emo! I am! After a few more moments of agonizingly obsessing over my emo-ness. I finally left my mirror, and proceeded down to the dining room.

Upon my arrival I took notice of the dining table lavished with the usual breakfast meal.

But what caught my eye was that my brother, my own flesh and blood was talking with those hippies! I glared viciously at him for brief moment before seating myself in one of the long glossy burgundy chairs.

As always a maid dressed in a long plain blue dress and white apron tied around her thin waist swooped in from the kitchen and quickly placed a plate of eggs in front of me, bowed and left towards the kitchen.

I gave a once over at my plate and pushed it to the side. Princess Namine seemed to take notice as her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Namine asked worry lining her delicate features.

I glanced up at her blankly. Was she serious? No one except my mother asks me that. Everyone else doesn't seem care, either that or they simply ignore my eating habits.

"Why do you care?" I answered coldly.

I saw the princess blink, looking a bit taken back at my cold attitude. Did she expect me to be as happy as she was all the time? If so then she seriously needs a reality check.

She looked at me with big blue eyes, "But breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

I had to try hard to contain the laughter that wanted to free itself from my lungs. But I merely shrugged my shoulders. "Not for me. Father, Mother, Brother. I'm going out."

I started for the door before anyone could comment. Too late.

"Your going out in that?" Cloud asked with much distaste. But he refrained from further commenting.

"Yeah...So bye." I headed towards the door once more, but of course my mother interrupts.

"Oh good! Why don't you take your brother and the girls with you? Show them around."

Aerith pushed(more like shoved) the princesses and Sora towards my direction.

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. Great! Now I have to baby-sit too! I glowered as I silently beckoned my new entourage to follow. They all merely shrugged their shoulders at one another, and proceeded my way.

Princess Kairi was in a pink dress that went slightly above her knee, and had vertical black lines. The dress had many zippers and was accompanied by her pink tennis shoes. I watched Sora look dreamily at the auburn haired girl.(More like drool)

I let out a annoyed grunt which snapped Sora out of his Kairi-daze. Princess Namine emerged from the small pod, and stood beside me. Princess Namine actually surprised me. She had on a above the knee white dress, and light blue sandals. No jewels, broaches, prada purse. Just her simple white dress.

I suddenly felt her eyes on me as she realized I was staring. Blushing, I quickly looked the other way and headed to the door. I could hear her giggle behind me, which of course makes me blush harder.

We were at the tall oak door, that was as always heavily guarded. The guards stoical faces remained hard as they opened the door to freedom.(Well out of the castle anyway)

Only a few steps out of the palace, and already I had to avert my eyes from the intense vermillion sun. We walked down the neatly paved sidewalks, occasionally I glanced back only to see the 'group' was preoccupied with something around them.

Sora was pointing out several Twilight Kingdom Native flowers, or explaining how architects got its name.(I have to admit I was surprised at Sora's knowledge. Usually Sora would refer to some of our most historical and important landmarks as that 'thing')

The princesses seemed interested, although Princess Namine tuned in and out. Taking time to pick flowers or admire the scenery.

To me it was nothing. I mean I've seen it all anyway. Finally after traveling through endless amounts of neatly trimmed grass and jungles of plants and flowers we were at the gate.

The gate was enormous; the silver metal used neatly was neatly curved and made it next to impossible to escape.(Trust me I've tried...a lot)

I watched as Sora casually trotted to the front of the group, and flashed a goofy smile. The two armored guards gave him a once over before opening the gate. The princesses looked all giddy and if weren't for the fact they were royal they'd be bouncing off the walls by now.

"Oh! This should be tons of fun!" Princess Kairi exclaimed latching herself onto my brother's arm. Sora's goofy smile was slightly quivering, as though one touch were enough to make his whole body jello.

I noticed Princess Namine towards the back of the group, shying away. I was quite relived actually. I don't know if I could cope with her clinging to me all day.

I shrugged my shoulders, seeing no point as to just standing here. We had only taken a few steps when I heard an irritatingly insufferable voice rang through my ears.

"Your Majesties please permit me to accompany you!" Ronald cried, racing towards our group. I barred my teeth, ready to explode if Ronald didn't leave....Now!

&&&&&&&&&

Namine's POV

I turned around to face this new voice.

It was boy.

He was cute, but in the little brother way.(since my heart only belongs to my Prince(sigh)) He had orange hair that was poorly spiked, and hung over his big brown eyes. Freckles were dotted on the rim of his nose and his attire was quite....unique to best describe it.

He was wearing a red sweater vest with a white dress shirt underneath, and a matching red tie hidden slightly beneath his sweater vest, khaki pants and brown loafers completed his 'unique' style.

I smiled sweetly at the boy seeing as his head was down and appeared quite afraid in my opinion.

"Why hello there, what's your name?"

The boy tilted his head upwards, "R-Ronald Y-Y-Your M-Majesty" Ronald responded doing a quick bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ronald. I'm Princess Namine," I returned his bow with a curtsey.

Stealing a glance at Roxas I saw his agitated look.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Roxas spat venomously, his gorgeous azure orbs were now sharp as ice.

Poor Ronald looked petrified, as he kept his head low and tried his best to suppress tears.

I sympathized with little Ronald, putting an arm around his shoulders.

&&&&&

Roxas's POV

I felt my head implode as I saw this gesture! How can she see him as anything more then a clinging, can't-find-his-own-face-wannabe!? I just can't explain this feeling! I can't imagine how she could possible like this geek.

My eyes searched her own cerulean orbs for some rational answer but found none.

"Ronald here shall accompany us right sister?"

Kairi spun around looking clueless but simply answered "Uh..Sure."

Seeing as I was outnumbered, I decided to not argue, and just give in.

"Fine. I'm feeling generous today. Ronald you may stay, as long as you keep out of my way,"

Princess Namine grinned triumphantly and began skipping along the road with Ronald lagging behind like a lost puppy. I don't know what it is about that girl but she just knows how to get what she wants. Without being violent.

I shook my head still slightly confused but trudged along anyway.

&&&&&&

Namine's POV

I continued to skip along the neatly paved sidewalk, unable to keep calm. Everything here was so wonderful! We were only about ten minutes away from the palace, but the scenery had seemed to change drastically.

Being enveloped into a mist of green, the forest's canopy hid us from the outside world. A world that was no longer contained but free. Seeing Ronald approach I stopped and allowed him to walk beside me.

"Your highness?" Ronald abruptly asked looking at me.

"Yes Ronald?"

Ronald gulped, as though afraid of my response.

"Not to sound ungrateful. But why did you help me?"

"Why not?" I asked now quite confused. What a silly question! Helping is something we should all do! It is not question, or expected but is just done out of one's kindness.

"Well, no one usually stands up for me...that's all" Ronald murmured, his voice slightly shaking.

Smiling at Ronald I rested a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry I'll stand up for you. I'll be your friend."

Ronald looked up at me with his big brown eyes, now warm. But his face was incredibly and abnormally warm? Was he sick?

"Ronald, are you all right? You're face is red?" I asked anxiously placing hand on his forehead.

"O-Oh M-Me? Y-Yeah. J-Just G-Great!" Ronald stuttered moving along a bit faster this time.

I wonder what that was all about? Well I suppose it's best not to question. I shrugged my shoulders and glanced back only to see Roxas approach me.

&&&&&&

Roxas's POV

How dare he! That little ingrate! Doesn't he know NOT to associate with Royals in such a friendly manner!? Especially Princess Namine...er I mean both of the Princesses. Because like I've said several times before. I do NOT like her! And I am NOT jealous of that nerd.

I just am trying to enforce the rules that's all. Yeah, nothing else.

I stormed up to the blonde princesses myself. My vans crushing any stray twigs that lay in my path.

"Princess," I said in a firm, steady voice.

She positioned herself my way, her expression full of a sincere innocence. I almost lost my cool to her face, but composed myself.

"You know you are not allowed to associate with the help," I explained drawling out the word help to emphasize my point

She blinked her cerulean orbs once, as I wave of confusion washed across her face. "Why not? He seems kind?"

"It doesn't matter if he's _kind_. He's still considered help and us royals are not permitted to have such a relationship with peasants," I explained, in a surprisingly calm manner.

"But...He's my friend!" Namine defended.

I let out a deep, deep breath. Getting this through her thick skull was not going to be easy.

&&&&&

Namine's POV

I saw him let out a deep breath, weaving his hands through his golden spikes.

"Look," Roxas began staring me directly in the eye "I don't have time for this, so I'm just going to let this slide. Hang out with Ronald. I don't care."

Wow, that was....nice? Although maybe I should skip out on hanging out with Ronald. It's not that I don't want to spend time with him, but my dear Roxas seems troubled. I could tell. His eyes, appeared to weighed down. Something was really bothering him. And I did promise myself I'd help him.

I was about to back-track towards him, but I was stopped by Sora's abrupt outburst.

"Well everyone! We are here!" Sora announced.

I glanced ahead and felt my eyes widen. The walk ways were all made out of a firm stone. Shops were everywhere! The colorful banners and signs each advertized a different item.

And people hurriedly bustled throughout the district, each person heading towards their own destinations.

I felt so small being around this many people at once. Usually on Destiny we were accustomed to only a small amount of people crowding.

Suddenly I felt nervous. What if we got separated!? What if someone wished to harm us!?

My anxiety was taking full control of me, as I moved closer to Roxas. He gave a peculiar look but turned away.

"Hey Sora!" Roxas called over to his brother. The brunette smiled walking over.

"Yeah?"

"I think after this little 'excursion' I'm gonna head to the Kingdom That Never Was. You know visit Axel," Roxas said casually. As though going to the most violent kingdom was something he did daily.

"You're going there? You know how mother and father feel about you being there so much," Sora said, shifting uncomfortably.

&&&&&

**Roxas's POV**

I rolled my eyes, Sora just doesn't understand that I won't get hurt. Everyone always assumes and judges the Kingdom That Never Was as this down right dirty and extremely dangerous place. I guess in some perspectives it is, but only if you a) are stupid enough to wander alone or b) end up going into the super-bloody-men-with-guns part of the kingdom. Otherwise it's actually not half bad. My parents just overreact because of all the negative comments they hear.

It's not like I'm not safe. I just so happen to be best friends with the Prince of that kingdom. Axel. My father shows much distaste towards Axel, but I know that's just because of his rivalry with King Reno. Those two have been at it since they met, some oh I don't know thirty years ago.

Although you'd think my father would want an alliance with that kingdom. I mean strong military power, great navy, booming economy. But it just goes to show what bitter rivalry can do.

"Look Sora, I'll be FINE! I always am anyway," I said defiantly crossing my arms across my chest.

The brunette shook his head, "Yeah."

"So, what are we going to do?" Princess Kairi inquired suddenly popping up between Sora and I.

Sora's face went from serious, to completely and totally goofy. Typical Sora.

"U-Uh I was th-thinking we c-could go sh-shopping?" Sora sputtered out. Kairi's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Shopping! YEAH!" Kairi clutched onto Sora's arm and started dragging him along the gravel pathways and on towards the various shops that lined the streets.

Sighing I glanced back at my little 'group.' I suppose I should do something with them.

I'll take them to my favorite place. The ice cream parlor. I know it might sound childish, but ever since I was a kid I had gone to this parlor. All the memories I had made there were priceless. That and they have the best thing in the world(and no it's still not a Reno plushie) it's sea-salt ice cream!

&&&&

Namine's POV

I was quite curious as to what my dear prince had planned for us today. A romantic walk through the park, a slow and steady boat ride across one of the lakes? The possibilities were endless.

As Roxas approached us I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter. I don't know exactly why but every time I come into contact with him, my stomach tightens up and I feel light as a feather.

"Follow me, I know a place we can go," Roxas called gestering us to travel along with him.

I smiled blissfully, noticing Ronald looking a bit awe struck of Roxas. Although who could blame him? Golden naturally(well I think?) Spiked hair, alluring and positively glowing azure eyes, nicely chiseled face, calm and cool attitude. Prince Roxas was the ideal teen icon.

We obediently ambled behind. Me being absolutely baffled by all the shops, restaurants, and whatever else there could possibly be in this enormous kingdom.

After aimlessly following our escort we arrived at a small building. The paint was starting to chip and fade, but the most vivid blues still remained. Walking along the narrow strip of path, we came to the door.

Roxas went straight in. Ronald and I exchanged glances but proceeded inside.

Let me formally say, the inside is much, much more colorful then the outside. Blue and white checkered tiles covered the flooring, blue booths and tables were evenly distributed among the parlor. Employees sported simple white aprons and blue striped shirts.

Roxas cheerily, waltzed right up to the counter and began talking animatedly with one of the counter girls. Feeling slightly puzzled I went to see what they were discussing oh-so-intently.

The girl was thin, with long thick honey curls. Her eyes were two large emeralds. I had no clue who she was, and how she could make Roxas smile. Actually smile. And boy was that a smile. His lips curved in all the right places, his teeth perfectly straight and pearly.

But how could she make him smile? I couldn't help but feel that one feeling us people of Destiny are not supposed to feel. I felt slightly jealous?

No, no, no! That is a irrational and dangerous feeling! Jealousy was an emotion that caused fights, murders, and sometimes even wars! Envy was a feeling, I would NOT feel! As a princess of Destiny it was part of my duty. To set an example.

Still I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about? Although I really shouldn't interfere. Glancing back I felt almost faint! The honey haired girl casually flipped her hair(but in a flirty way) and, she put one of her sun kissed hands on his! That was about as much as I could watch as I charged forward, and put myself on one of Roxas's sides.

Both blinked innocently(oh like they didn't know!) Oh dear, am I already starting to turn into a savage beast? I couldn't help but feel ashamed and embarrassed of my actions. I wanted to silently slip away. Be invisible, but the honey haired girl spoke before I could escape.

"Hey Roxas, who's this? Your girlfriend?" The honey haired girl asked slyly.

I noticed Roxas's face was blushing insanely, although truthfully I was too. It's not that I didn't like the comment(because I did) but mainly because it was said so bluntly.

"N-No! She's just staying with us at the palace for a little bit," Roxas replied, losing his composure momentarily.

The honey haired girl laughed a velvety laugh. "Well how about I fix up some sea-salts for my favorite customer," The girl smiled.

Roxas smiled back. "Thanks Leah."

Roxas directed us to an open booth and seated us. Ronald and I on one side, and Roxas on the opposite.

He began looking through the menu in a bored manner. I decided this was my chance to get to know him.

"So you like it here?" I questioned shyly.

He turned his face meet mine. "Yeah, I've been going here since I was a kid," Roxas said softly. He didn't sound reserved, but just like a normal person.

"That must be nice, to have place like this," I responded thoughtfully. Being a child, the only place I had was Kairi and me's island. Which is nice but hardly anyone was there except our good friend Riku, who was already living there.

He looked content, as a small smile tugged at the side of mouth. "It really is. It's nice to have a place where you can be accepted and don't have people liking you for your title."

I nodded intently. Honestly I agreed, some people from other kingdoms tried that. It was hurtful, having a person merely like you for your money or title.

I noticed him relax, he about to speak but was interrupted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Author's Note:** Well here's chapter four! It's a bit long, but I hope I did well and you will R&R. I'm trying so hard not to have their relation progress too fast, so that's why there's not too much flirting. But if you guys want a little more, please tell me through reviews. Also not to sound pushy, but I would like in the least **12 reviews** before continuing.


	5. Welcome To the Kingdom That Never Was

Chapter 5

**Roxas's POV**

I was about to speak, but was interrupted by the honey coated voice of my friend Leah. Leah swooped in and with a glossy smile and handed our ice-creams to us.

"Thanks Leah," I said while she gave me my sea-salt. After we all had received our ice-creams there was a moment of silence as we suckled down our frosty substances.

During the period of solitude I observed Princess Namine. She appeared to be in a slight daze, a happy one at that. I was somewhat curious as to what she could possibly be thinking about that is so great. But shook off the thought as my eyes drifted to hers.

I have to admit(well to myself anyway) she has the most amazing eyes. Wait did _**I**_ say that?

Man already two days and I'm starting to crack. I must be strong! For the sake of my own sanity.

I watched her take another lick of the ice-cream, and turn as Ronald drew her attention away from her ice-cream.

"Princess," Ronald said taking another lick of his ice-cream, "I know this is a bit of a strange and somewhat personal question but...," Ronald began his voice fading, as did his sentence.

I cocked an eyebrow. What could be so important to ask her? Not trying to look like some stalker I decided to stare up at the bland ceiling.

"Yes?" Namine asked her small pink lips curving into a elegant smile.

Ronald's expression quivered at her smile. But I don't get why. It's not like it was that great of a smile. I mean sure it was light hearted, and dazzling, a-and mind melting, and...wait a minute! What the heck am I saying!?

I shook my head, trying to shake off the distasteful thought that had tactfully planted itself in my brain.

Trying to distract myself I took another lick of my half-eaten sea-salt.

"Princess Namine, do you have a...erm...boyfriend?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Namine's POV

HUH!? Um...well that's a strange question. Unconsciously I glanced at Roxas who at Ronald's words practically chocked on his ice-cream. Was it at the question?

I though for a second...maybe...maybe he DOES LIKE ME! I mean he nearly chocked on his ice-cream at the word 'boyfriend.' OH MY GOSH! HE LIKES ME! I sang in my head a few more times before realizing I still hadn't answered Ronald's question. Oh dear, what if by my own silence Roxas is getting the impression that I DO have a boyfriend!?

That snapped me out of reverie, only now noticing two set of eyes set on me. I blushed.

"No," I said softly.

Roxas appeared in his own way relieved.(I mentally cheered)

Ronald on the other had seemed elated as he flashed a big smile my way.

&&&&&

Roxas's POV

What kind of question was that supposed to be!? You don't ask someone that! How stupid can Ronald possibly be!

I nearly threw-up at his pathetic and cheesy grin. Did he think he even stood chance to win Princess Namine's affections? Well, judging by his smile I think that's his exact thought.

But he has to face the facts. There is no chance at ALL he would be able to have Namine. I mean she's just not his type, that and she is royal. Thus, it would be against the rules.

Deciding to solve the problem, I stood up and gestured Ronald my way. Ronald strode over happily. I rolled my eyes.

"Ronald," I began "Don't you have chores that need to be done?"

Ronald's eyes bugged out, as he examined his watch. "Oh dear! I must be going!" Ronald frantically threw his ice-cream in the trash and sprinted out the door shouting a final good-bye before disappearing into the streets of the Twilight Kingdom.

I smirked, my problem has officially been solved...for now anyway.

Glancing up at Namine I noticed she had long finished her ice-cream and was now patiently waiting on me to plan further activities. Although truth be told I really had to visit Axel, since he said something urgent was up.(though knowing Axel his 'major crisis' as he loves to phrase it is having Larexene trying to electrocute him to smithereens. Even though that's nothing new...)

Standing up I stretched my limbs and yawned, Princess Namine did the same and we both proceeded to the door.

&&&&&&

Namine's POV

I followed Roxas out the door and began wondering where we were going but my stomach began to tie itself into knots as we delved deeper and deeper into the dark side of Twilight Kingdom.

My fear seemed to grab hold of me as the dark images spiraled around in my head. Everything here was desolate , not a soul in sight, the only sounds that echoed throughout the barren forest were the squawks of menacing crows perched on the bare trees. I shivered not because of the bustling wind but because of the creepy aurora emanating from this forest.

Roxas looked at me for a moment and then removed the long sleeved black jacket he was wearing and draped over my shoulders murmuring an almost inaudible "Father said to watch over you..." My cheeks were red and flushed at the concept of having HIS jacket over my shoulders. Clutching onto the soft black material I inhaled his cologne. It was delightfully simple but alluring.

"Thank-You...for everything," I finally replied, watching his gaze shift from the dirt road to me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure," he said somewhat surprised and yet I sensed another half of him was curious.

"No. I mean for all your generosity. I've been here for a meager two days and already I feel at home here...Thanks to you..and your wonderful family," I said genially. Smiling appreciatively, I found an almost imperceptible expression of warmth tracing his features.

"It's nothing, really," Roxas replied the vacant and venomous look he usually held appeared to have dulled and gradually was fading into a soft and almost gentle expression. One I had never seen him have before.

"But it really is. This treaty could bring permanent peace among the Kingdoms," I articulated wistfully. It was my upmost desire to bring the nations together as one whole.

"Maybe...Maybe I have misjudged you?" Roxas assiduously contemplating his new aspect.

My eyes widened, this was my opportunity to be on good terms with Roxas. He's giving me the chance to really know him! I can't let this opportunity elude me!

"Perhaps you have," I replied in a even tone, as the wind picked up and sent stray strands of our hair in all directions.

&&&&&&

Roxas's POV

This is quite a...quite a discovery. I never would have thought Princess Namine was nothing more then a overly-happy-pampered-bratty-princess. But perhaps there is more behind her pretty face then I thought.

"Well, I suppose we should...erm keep going?" I asked my hands running through my many zig-zags paths of my hair.

Namine gave a friendly smile, walking beside me as we dived deeper into the forest.

Princess Namine seemed disturbed by all the dark and mysterious creatures that inhabited the forest.

"You know, they're not going to kill you," I said with a smug grin, as another crow venomously squawked our direction.

Namine shrieked as the bird leaped and flew over her head. I couldn't restrain from laughing at her terrified look.

"It's not funny!" Namine pouted stomping her foot on the ground.

Trying my best to be merciful, I tried calming myself down. "S-Sorry..It's just your face!" I blurted.

"Hmph! Well it's not my fault! There are no birds so vicious where I live!" Namine whined, as she pretty much clutched onto me in fear.

I shook my arms trying to release my arm from her python grip. "Ugh! Fine! I apologize! Just off me!" I demanded petulantly. Namine gradually let go and resumed her previous position beside me.

We continued walking along the now gravel road.

"So," Namine began, "We're going to the Kingdom That Never Was?"

I looked up, "Hmm? Oh yeah. To visit my friend Axel." I responded.

Namine's lips curved into a delighted smile. "That's wonderful! I can't wait to meet him!"

"Yeah...Axel's quite the character. But I do warn you, do not listen to ANYTHING he says. Axel has a habit of making up lies," I forewarned Namine. I mean Axel's a good guy but just doesn't know when to leave girls alone.

Namine cocked her head slightly, but shrugged as we writhed through the heavy thicket that eventually lead up to an enormous cold black iron door.

I saw her bewildered look at the astonishing and somewhat overwhelming structure.

"How do we even get in?" Namine questioned observing the abnormally large key hole in the center.

I smirked, "Oh, leave that to me."

Focusing my energy into my hands I was able to transform the light into two opposite keyblades.

One came in a dark smoke and the other in a silver flurry.

I extended the hand that held Oblivion and allowed a surge of light to shoot into the keyhole.

It momentarily glowed, then the doors opened revealing a dark spiraling portal.

Stepping towards the portal I noticed Namine's hesitant stare.

Rolling my eyes, I beckoned to her, "C'mon it's not going to bite."

Her lip quivered, but took small steps towards my way.

&&&&&

Namine's POV

Looking at the dark portal, I suddenly felt my heart sink. Father had pacifically told me never to enter any ominous portals. Ever.

"Oh c'mon, I won't let it hurt you," Roxas smiled holding out his soft slender hand.

I mentally debated whether to just ditch Roxas and obey the rules, or enjoy what may be the only time I get to spend with Roxas during my stay. Weighing them throughly I was still indecisive.

Seeming to read my thoughts he spoke softly, even with the rueful smile across his face. "You know you don't always have to follow all the rules."

I gazed into his eyes, and felt trapped. They were electrifying, glowing with an alluring and irresistible spark lying at the center. Making me drown in them, wanting to find the secrets that lie behind those brilliant eyes.

Without so much as another hesitant motion I placed my pale corpse like hand in his warm slender hand, and felt a surge of electricity flow through me body. A mere touch from him left my brain frazzled but I mindlessly followed him through the black swirling portal.

Going through a dark portal was not quite the experience I had expected. Instead of a horror movie scene I had imagined it was actually calm, comforting. The light shone brightly from every corner and enveloped us completely.

As the light became more blinding I kept my hand firmly locked into Roxas's, not wanting to get lost in light.

In only seconds we had finally gotten fully through the portal. Roxas released my hand as he stepped into the cold, ominous boulevard of The Kingdom That Never Was. Although my luck had turned right after he let go I nearly fell flat on my face. But then my luck changed yet again as Roxas caught me by the arm.

We both blushed, but Roxas regained his composure much quicker, as he let go of me and proceeded his path.

After a second of letting reality sink back in I sprinted after him. I was finally able to convey my surroundings now. It was bleak, run-down sort of kingdom. Everything was pitch black, except for the few lights and street lamps that flickered on and off.

I wondered how people could inhabit such a cruel and poverty stricken kingdom, but I pushed the thought aside as Roxas began to talk.

"I know this place isn't...," Roxas chose his words carefully, "exactly what you'd expected, but there's more to this place then meets the eye."

"Like you," I said softly, more to myself then anyone. But somehow he overheard and flinched.

We continued in silence, I was desperate to reignite this conversation. Anything to hear his velvety voice echo through my ears. Though I was slightly afraid that by breaking this calm silence. But not saying anything only caused my mind to run a muck. Letting my thoughts roam freely, trying so hard to read his thoughts. Know what he thought of me, know every detail about him.

Luckily he decided to break the impending silence with his own words. "We're almost there now, just a few steps further," Roxas pointed ahead at large eerily glowing castle. As we drew nearer to the castle it was then I realized how white it was. Abnormally white, like glowing ivory.

I merely nodded. After only a few more minutes of anxious and overexciting strides we managed to already be inside the castle. It was amazing how we were able to go in so easily. My assumption always seemed to be proven wrong. The guards as sturdy and terrifying as they were said nothing as we entered the castle. Some guards even cracked a grin, though the only ones that dared to do that were the few that examined Roxas and I. Together.

The castle was actually very lovely. The interior was still eerily white but with splashes of color carefully and meticulously thrown in. There were wide white curtains, tiles, walls, even plants.

Turning another corner we smacked into another person, causing all three of us to end up on the cold marble tiles.

The boy looked up and instantly grinned roguishly. "Roxas buddy! You're here!" the spiky red head's eyes gleamed as he gave Roxas a breath depriving bear hug.

"Axel-Can't-Breath!" Roxas managed to choke out between gasps.

Axel's grin stretched even wider as he finally caught sight of me.

Axel whistled, "Now Roxas I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Both Roxas and my face went scarlet.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Roxas shouted angrily.

Axel only chuckled rolling his eyes as Roxas stormed towards ahead muttering under his breath.

Axle leaned in closer, whispering in my ear, "He's already head over heels for ya!" Axel then sped up towards Roxas.

I blushed furiously, and kept my head low. I was still slightly confused though. How did Axel know? Well they are best friends I reasoned, my expression completely uplifting. I snuck a glance at Axel whose smile was clearly smug.

&&&&&

Roxas's POV

What is Axel's problem!? He knows not to pester me about these types of things! Ugh! Though I was quite surprised he didn't drool all over Namine. Usually Axel infuriated me further by trying to flirt. But for some odd and somewhat relieving reason he let her be.

"Hey little buddy," Axel greeted with his signature smirk.

I tried to keep my voice as indifferent as humanly possible but truth be told was failing miserably. "Don't hey me! What was that all about?"

"What was what about?" Axel asked innocently, trying to suppress his smug smirk.

"You know what! Why did you say she was my girlfriend?" I hissed, lowering my voice.

"Aw c'mon Rox, it's pretty obvious you _like _her," Axel nudged me in the ribs.

Rolling my eyes I muttered a indignant "I don't like her."

"Sure, Sure." Axel said still smug.

I decide to ignore his comment and get to the point. "So what's the 'major crisis'?"

Axel's voice went down an octave, "My rents' want to discuss the...Organization with us."

My eyes widened. Not Organization XIII. We were apart of the band of criminals. Well they were criminals in the society's eyes. But we were merely searching for hearts. Was that so criminal? Apparently, since every kingdom is out to arrest us. My own parents are disgusted with us(well not us, us but the organization.) My nonexistent heart sank, and I suddenly remembered Namine's presence. Nervously I slid to the back with her. I was afraid she would have to hear the talk of blood shed would be a bit too graphic for her to handle.

"Hey," I softy said, touching her shoulder. Electricity swam through my body. My breath caught.

Was Axel right? Did my feelings really show? I wanted so badly to resist her, but I'm struggling so bad. I wasn't healthy for her. I was, well in the Organization. Ruthless. Not the kind person she needed.

My shoulders drooped, but I knew that staying distant may be a better solution entirely. We were mortal enemies anyway. What was the point of falling for someone who you clearly couldn't be with?

Namine turned my way, wisps of light blonde hair fell delicately onto her shoulders.

I momentarily lost my focus, but blinked hard to concentrate.

"I'm a bit concerned that you will be unable to not only fathom, but handle the discussion that will take place soon."

"Why not?"

"It might get gory."

"Gory?" Namine hesitantly asked.

I nodded solemnly.

She grimaced but proceeded to the throne room trying to brave.

I smirked at her performance, but decided to save the snide remarks for later.

&&&&&

Namine's POV

I inhaled and exhaled slowly. Knowing I shouldn't be such a coward but the thought of blood always made me queasy. But I thought of Roxas and his sudden, and yet much appreciated concern and willed myself to go.

Once inside I was a bit in awe but slightly creeped out. It was beautiful I do admit, but the atmosphere was dark. The cold black marble floors reflected menacingly, the royal blue walls had weapons plastered across every free space of the wall. The thrones were black, with large fang like points and navy blue cushions.

"Welcome to The Kingdom That Never Was Princess Namine," a sweet voice rang through my ears.

I looked up to see Queen(lol hope you don't mind Noel) Noel, staring at me.

&&&&&&&&&&

Author's Note: Hiya everyone sorry yet again for such late updates. It's been next to impossible to even write due to homework, reports, etc. Anyway thanks for reading, and please contine to review! My goal right now is **20 reviews:)**


	6. Orgainzed bloodshed and 13 criminals

Chapter 6: Organized bloodshed and Thirteen criminals

I know I forget to say this a lot but...

**Disclaimer: kinmoku2 does NOT own any of Kingdom Hearts but does own Ronald.**

Namine's POV

My breath caught as soon as my eyes found the Queen's. She was simply dazzling. Her silky platinum hair elegantly rested on her shoulders, emerald eyes shimmering with pure delight as her gaze fell onto me.

"I am honored to have you in my home, Princess Namine."

"It is a pleasure to be here," I said finally finding my voice.

She nodded understandingly, as she faced her son. "Axel, dear have you caught site of your

father?"

Axel shook his head, walking towards his mother. Roxas glided over to my side but remained stoical.

"Well," Queen Noel said biting her lower lip, "I don't know how long we can wait."

"Wait no further my dear!" King Reno exclaimed, swiftly appearing at his Queen's side. He planted a tender kiss on her forehead, and gave his son a pat on the back.

They were a very close family, that much a could tell. Something that I could only have imagined in movies. Roxas though couldn't have looked more relaxed if he tried. Striding confidently up to the now solemn faces of the royal family.

"So, there was a matter that you wished to discuss?" Roxas inquired sweeping a graceful bow.

King Reno sighed, weaving a hand through his blazing red hair in exasperation. "Yes. As you may already know Organization XIII's raids and crimes have exceeded our expectations immensely. All of the kingdoms quick assumptions of the Organization's abilities were a mistake. They've proved themselves to be quite cunning and their criminal acts have been more sinister."

Everyone including myself nodded intently, though I couldn't help but notice both Roxas and Axel's tense state. They looked as if they were the one's out there committing these crimes.

I have to admit. In my entire life I never knew so much about the Organization. Other then the typical and basic information, but as King Reno continued my stomach couldn't help but lurch.

Robberies, kidnaps, raids, innocent pedestrians harmed or even murdered! It was as Roxas had warned me unfathomable! How could these people bare to harm one another? I didn't understand the Organization's intentions either? Was there even a purpose to this bloodshed?

Was there a reason as to drag young children my age into a fight that isn't theirs!? How could these thirteen people organize this bloodshed. The way King Reno said things, It sounded as if everything was carefully planned.

Glancing back at Roxas I still saw the pained expression coating his face.

"My resolution for our problem is to catch these...these scoundrels! And have them pay dearly for the pain they've caused us!" King Reno looked ready to explode as Queen Noel placed a soothing hand on his shoulder forcing him to calm down.

Roxas's POV

I chagrined listening to King Reno talk. He was right we were scoundrels and deserved a punishment worse then death, but still. I couldn't help but feel that we should be given a fair chance. Maybe not every member but the ones like myself that hadn't been apart of the murders.

Sure us younger members did many other sinful deeds but nothing that severely harmed the society. Mere ransacks, or a few raids here and there but all we truly want is to regain our lost hearts! Is that such a crime?

All we wanted to do was make up for our sin that cost us our very own beating hearts! The sin that condemns us to being nobodies! But there seemed to be no mercy in this cruel world, I knew Axel felt the same as I did.

"I'm expecting you gentlemen to report any and all new information concerning the Organization," King Reno finished his long and tedious speech, both Axel and I nodded half-heartedly. Knowing well enough that no information on the Organization would be spared.

"Well with that all out of the way, I have more pressing matters to attend to," King Reno escorted Queen Noel and himself out of throne room. Axel just smirked as I took a fleeting glance Namine.

"Seeing as you two want your alone time, I'll meet up with you later for you know," Axel walked off the same smug smirk plastered across his emerald eyes.

Turning back to Namine I saw her still distraught expression. It was evident to me that she should no longer attend these meetings. Although the way King Reno described the events I'm surprised she didn't pass out.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked concern trying hard to penetrate my stone expression.

She blinked a few times before responding with a meager and almost incoherent "Yes."

"I guess we should get going. Grab a bite to eat?" I asked although it was more of a fact if anything, she weakly nodded her head. Only taking a few steps did I realize Namine wasn't going to come without some form of force. Shaking my head, I grabbed her hand and exited the castle.

Having walked a few blocks we were finally able to find the dim lit market place. Dull tents lined the bleak and run down streets. Watchful and malicious eyes glued to Namine and I. I pulled her closer to me, this was the part of the Kingdom that could get bloody. Though I wasn't worried about my own well-being. I was much more concerned about Namine's life. She was a sweet, innocent girl that had no fighting expertise at all. Anyone off the streets could easily bring harm to her.

Namine's POV

I still felt like a zombie, even during the intense spat Axel had with his girlfriend. It was only when a cold gust of wind hit my face did I realize that we had even moved.

The entire place had a sinister aura, as if someone at any moment were to jump out of an ally and kill me. I had never experienced anything like this before. Everything in Destiny was friendly, with enormous clear oceans stretching as far as the eye can see, palm trees sprouting from the sand, and all hospitable faces that I missed.

Amazingly I hadn't noticed how close Roxas and I were! He held tightly onto my waist, even though I knew this was probably was for my own protection, being in his arms felt so right. A blush crept across my face as his cologne flooded my senses again. Still delightfully sweet but simple.

As we walked into a small little restaurant I though of Kairi.

I wonder what she's been up to?

**In The Streets Of Twilight Town(extra scene)**

"Oh My Gosh! They have the pink pumps I need!" Kairi squealed dragging Sora into the umpteenth store in the few hours they had spent together. Although Sora had no problem with the excessive shopping. Truth be told he was rather enjoying himself. He was with by far the prettiest girl he had ever met, and Sora was confident she liked him just as much as he liked her!

"Wow that's a uh...lucky find," Sora smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know! And look, they're even my size!" Kairi cheered as she repackaged the shoes and bought them at the cashier. Sora noticed several bags in her delicate hands.

"D-Do you want me to carry one of those?" Sora hesitantly asked.

"Sure!" Kairi beamed, handing Sora two bags full of clothes. As soon as the bags were in his hands Sora could swear someone must have loaded these bags with bricks! His hands nearly faltered, but using his strength managed to keep hold of them.

They continued down the street, with Kairi sharing her views on this and that. Sora listened intently, every word or interest stored in his brain.

"Isn't that cute! I wish my boyfriend carried my bags," one girl asked sighing enviously.

Sora blushed. Kairi being his girlfriend would be a dream come true. Kairi giggled seeming to have heard the girl's comment too. Sora only blushed harder.

"That girl was weird wasn't she? We're not boyfriend and girlfriend," Sora muttered, only earning himself another giggle from Kairi.

"Well then, we'll have to fix that now won't we," Kairi asked as her violet eyes gleamed.

Sora cocked his bewildered.

"Sora would you like to take me to dinner Friday night at the New Moon café?" Kairi asked.

"O-Of Course!" Sora blurted a little too fast. He blushed for idiocy, but Kairi didn't seem to notice as she smiled.

"Sounds great! I'll tell you the details later!"

Sora nearly melted into a puddle. Kairi and him on a DATE! And she was asking him! This was officially the best day of Sora's life.

**Sorry it's short, but the next chapter is going to be much longer! So please R&R**


	7. Possibly a Date

Chapter 7:Possibly a Date?

**I would like to thank all my readers for the supportive reviews! You guys are awesome, and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! And review!:D  
**

**Disclaimer: kinmoku2 does NOT own Kingdom Hearts but does own Ronald.**

**Roxas's POV**

I decided to bring Namine to the only half way decent restaurant in the kingdom.The neon lights hung over the doorway flashed the name Midnight Sun Café dimly as we walked inside. The inside was really only a tiny step up, from the normal restaurants, with only slightly peeled navy blue wallpaper, poor lighting fixtures, and a few broken chairs. Although this was the worst part of the kingdom so this was as good as it was going to get.

I still kept Namine close to my side as we approached the host, who was unfortunately a male. I say unfortunately because as soon as the guy turned around his eyes were only focused on one thing. Namine. She didn't seem to notice his malicious stare as she still clung onto me. I gave a vicious glare to the host who too didn't seem to notice.

Rolling my eyes I tapped(okay more like hit) the host on shoulders. His dark eyes flickered from Namine to me and let out a sigh.

"Hello, my name is Ian and I will be both your host and server today," Ian said monotonously leading us to a booth in the far back.. "Here are your menus" he said practically throwing mine at me, but carefully giving Namine hers, making sure to brush his hand across hers. I let out a grunt which got him back to business, but not before leaving Namine with a wink.

She only shook her head in confusion,"Friendly staff."

"Yeah, a little too friendly," I muttered darkly. Namine looked at me curiously, but didn't pursue the thought thankfully.

"So, um this is a nice place," she tried starting with a hesitant smile.

I couldn't help but stare, trying to not like someone was so difficult. Especially if that someone was as breathtaking as Namine. I sighed, knowing very well that for both our goods I should keep my distance. Tangling someone else in my personal affairs wasn't right. But still...

"It's okay, I just wanted to get out of the alley. Since I'm pretty sure your father wants you returned alive," I said with a smile in my voice.

Namine smiled her dazzling smile back. "You know you're really something. One minute you don't want anything to do with me, the next your taking me out to dinner," she joked, though I sensed that burning curiosity just beneath her eyes. Waiting for some explanation, but expecting no reasonable one. Namine was dead on. I could only be so honest with her before a lie blurts out. But I didn't want to lie, I exhaled. I was being selfish, and every part of me knew it. If I say what I want I know she would be easy prey for the Organization. Easy bait to use against me.

My hands balled up into fists.

**Namine's POV**

Seeing Roxas's tense state, I decided to leave the subject. "It's okay, you don't need to tell me. Being here...with you is enough for me,"

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," he said darkly.

"Oh," I was taken back, he was so _complicated_. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to," I smiled apologetically.

Roxas shook his head wearily, rubbing his temples

" It's fine. You're just making this facade so much harder."

"What facade?" I put my hand on his desperately, but he jerked his hand back. I wanted so badly to know what was going on in his head. Nothing he was saying made sense to me, yet I yearned for an answer.

"My life," he murmured darkly, but again his mood changed and his eyes brightened " I'm sorry, that was very rude of me I shouldn't bore you to death with my personal affairs now should I?"

I wasn't sure what to exactly what to say, so I merely nodded my head. He chortled, looking at me eagerly.

"So please do tell me about Destiny?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Still a bit dazed from his mood swing I had to blink before being able to answer. "What about it?"

He pursed his lips for a moment, "Everything. I want to get to know you?"

I smiled genially, "Well everyone's always kind, and there are always flowers blooming," I paused making sure I wasn't just talking to myself, but he was engrossed in my words. Processing them, while closing his eyes with contentment. I went on about my life as the princess, what Kairi and I did in free time, my favorite pastime where Roxas had mentioned a similar interest in the art of writing.

"You know, in our spare time we should create a novel! I write and you illustrate!" Roxas smiled eagerly and I couldn't help but be excited as well. Spending that much time with Roxas would be a dream come true! Plus the fact I would be able to draw was just icing on the cake.

Our waiter/host came back around after taking our orders, Roxas's eyes darkened to a dangerous level at Ian who having met his gaze scurried off hastily.

Now that I had pretty much shared my life's story with Roxas I figured and hoped he would do the same. "What about you?" I asked my eyes locking with his piercing azure eyes.

"What about me?" he repeated listlessly.

"What's it like in Twilight?" I pressed.

He looked away, "You've seen it."

"It's not the same!" I practically begged.

Roxas bit his lip, "Okay fine. Have it your way," he surrendered.

"It's pretty much your life story, but my traditions are much different than yours. We endorse violence, and love to fight."

Sensing he was trying to make me lose interest I focused only on his eyes urging him to continue.Roxas sighed again, clearly seeing my resolute expression. Roxas told me about his daily life, friends, very little about his parents cringing the one time he mentioned his father King Cloud. Nothing much after that. Ian arrived with our food, still looking at me funny. I shrugged it off taking a bite of my veggie burger. (Destiny forbids the killing of animals) Noticing yet again Roxas picking at his salad.

I swallowed another bite of veggie burger, "Why don't you eat?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Why should I _have _to?"

"Because, you NEED to eat, or you'll DIE!" I exclaimed worriedly, I was on the brink of shoving the food down his throat if I have to!

"So? I deserve to die anyway," Roxas murmured sorrowfully.

I stared at him too stunned to utter a word.

**Roxas's POV**

I let out a deep breath, seeing Namine's horror stricken expression.

"Look, it's just complicated okay." I tried explaining, but the worry was still thick in her face.

"What could be so complicated about not eating!" Namine cried, yet again trying to entwine our fingers. The feeling of her skin was heavenly, but I again jerked away. Getting close was much too dangerous anyway.

"It just...is okay. I can't tell you, not now," I whispered softly.

The worry in her eyes gradually melted, as a soft understanding smiled played across her face, "But, you will tell me, right?"

I hesitated with a reluctant nod, "I...promise."

"Do you pinky swear?" Namine asked her eyes gazing into mine assiduously.

I arched an eyebrow, amused at her child like gesture. "Pinky swear?"

Namine pouted, obviously noticing my amusement. "It's not funny!"

I chuckled, holding out my hands in surrender, "Fine, pinky swear." We shook pinkies, as Ian came back with our check clearly confused.

I swiped the bill, handing Ian a pouch of munny. He stared blankly at the munny, then at Namine before dismissing himself.

"Well, where are we off to now?" Namine asked as I helped her out of her seat.

"I don't know, I suppose we could walk around a bit then go home?" I suggested.

"That sounds great," Namine said cheerfully.

We continued back outside the icy wind nipping at our faces. "Hey Roxas," Namine stopped momentarily, avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I know it's none of my business, but you and your father seem distant. I was wondering why?"

I cringed at the thought of my father, King Cloud. Everyone in the kingdom always saw us as this picture perfect family, but that was far from the truth. My family relations had been strained even before the Organization. My parents were a happy couple, married for love not for social standings and whatnot. And yes my twin brother Sora was the ideal son. Sure he wasn't a straight A student(like myself) but he was a charismatic, happy-go-lucky boy who everyone adored. Not only that but he was the real athlete in the family, perfect in our father's eyes. So I guess you could say I messed things up. I knew despite what my parents say, wasn't even supposed to exist. Cloud and Aerith Strife were only expecting and as far as I'm concerned wanted one child. Not twins.

Not me, the gloomy anti-social son. Hardly athletic except for the occasional soccer game, and whose only real talent lay in the art of writing. Even though many would argue 'The Pen is Mightier Than the Sword' my father would beg to differ. He really would only view my passion as folly. Or reprimand me, telling me I needed to focus on my future responsibilities. These responsibilities might I add should have belonged to my brother was it not for his immaturity, and lack of self-discipline.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Namine asked, her hand lightly on my shoulder, I turned my trying to hide the anxiety that was starting to build in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh yeah, fine." I answered mechanically. Then smiled apologetically, knowing that was the typical line I used back home when my mother was worried about me. "Sorry. My answer is it's just complicated."

She smiled softly, "Everything about you is complicated isn't it?"

I let out a small laugh, "I guess so."

Another gust of wind blew through the now desolate streets, sending wisps of Namine's hair all over.

**Namine's POV**

Roxas. He was so just so..._complicated_. One minute I think he would rather have me gone, the next he _wants_ to spend time with me. I wasn't sure what to think, but one thing was for sure I did have feelings for him. My thoughts momentarily drifted to father and mother, as we walked towards the dark iron door. What would they think of the feelings I harbor for Roxas? Would father faint? Would he be happy for me? I knew mother would be, but that was because she was my mother. She understood my feelings, but father as much as I love him wouldn't understand as well. I decided to push the thought aside, as we were face to face with the dark menacing door.

Roxas, again extended his hand, allowing two keyblades appear in his hands. The dark one, he had explained was Oblivion glowed and created a tiny keyhole in the door. The iron door opened allowing us passage.

"Ladies first," Roxas bowed mockingly, the gleam in his eyes clearly playful. I giggled, as he took my hand stepping inside the portal. The light again immersed us completely, the sensation of warmth not only from the light but from Roxas's hand was most delightful.

Stepping out of the portal, I found that we were already back in the Twilight Kingdom. The sky I was amazed was still a hazy orange and red. No moon, no stars. No night? It was as if we had never left.

Roxas examined his watch, his eyes widening. "Crap! It's already eleven thirty!"

"Eleven thirty? But it's still twilight out?" I asked confused.

Roxas chortled, "That's why it's called the Twilight Kingdom. A kingdom that never sleeps. This is our night."

I just mouthed an 'O' as Roxas dragged me back into the castle. The vermillion pillars soon came into view, now glowing. He bit his lower lip, "Look we're going to have to sneak in there, because we were supposed to be back over an two hours ago."

I nodded, stealthily following Roxas's lead. We had only gotten a few steps inside the castle when the lights snapped on. "Where have you two been all night?" Queen Aerith asked sternly. The once kind and gentle looking woman was replaced with an overly worried and furious mother. Never a good combo. King Cloud appeared by his wife's side his look much more severe.

"I was just showing Princess Namine around the kingdom and the time just blew by. I'm sorry if you were worried." Roxas said innocently enough that Queen Aerith's face softened, though King Cloud's remained the same.

"Well I guess it's alright as long as you had merely lost track of the time, right dear?" Queen Aerith's said soothingly, pulling her son into a hug. King Cloud merely grunted, but patted his son on the back.

Aerith planted a kiss on her son's head before releasing him. "Now you two go to bed, and thank-you Princess Namine I hope this wasn't too much of a bother to you?"

"Not at all, I had a great time," I said smiling genuinely.

Queen Aerith smiled, and I caught up to Roxas on the stairway. "I thought you said we needed to sneak," I teased.

"Tch, I didn't expect them to be so understanding. Though I suppose they'd rather have me off with you then out wandering the night," Roxas mused.

"You go out a lot I take it?" I laughed.

Roxas joined in my laughter, "Only a little." We had finally reached my room after climbing a seemingly endless amount of stairs.

"Well since is your room, I suppose I should be taking off. I had fun with our little date tonight,"

Roxas smiled, as we stood in front of my guest room.

"_Date?_" I blurted fatuously, but immediately blushed at the thought. Roxas and I on a date? Only in my wildest dreams.

"Well it was kinda like one, wasn't it? I mean I bought you dinner, talked, and wandered aimlessly around the most dangerous kingdom. And you don't consider that a date?" Roxas smirked with amusement.

"I..." I couldn't think of something to say. He was right. This was kinda like a date wasn't it? Dinner, talking and walking? That did sound like a date. Oh wow.

"Now you see my point?"

I nodded my head.

"Good, now I must be off. _Try_ and get some sleep," He teased before disappearing in the hallway.

I shook my head still confused, but feeling serene as I walked into my guest room. The golden hues still vibrant in the dim lighting. Kairi was already passed out on her duvet that was beside my own. After changing, I pulled the silky covers over my body. Sleep coming fast as I didn't realize how tired I really was.

When sleep claimed me I dreamed of only one thing that night. Roxas.

**There's Chapter 7! Finally! Well I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter** **will focus more on the Organization, and all that good stuff so stay tuned! Also plz tell me if I'm moving their relationship a bit too fast. Feedback with reviews really helps! I know Roxas is kind of opening up a lot, but with his personality he's bound to revert back to himself. And you should know that his mood swings happen for a reason that I hope to explain soon!  
**


	8. Criminal Affairs & Hide & Go Seek

Chapter 8: Criminal Affairs & Hide & Seek

**Thanx to my readers Hoshizora no Hikari, lebrezie**, **Kai-Chan, Volleyball7, PrincessNamine23 (takes huge breath) BlueFox** **of the Moon, Jesus Rocks, RedWolf17, and CrazyAlex-RoxyMonkey1325! You guys all rock! Thanx for your reviews they mean a lot to me:)**

**Anyway...On with the show!**

**Roxas's POV**

It was already one in the morning and I still couldn't sleep. Last night was causing my insomnia.

Last night. I couldn't stop replaying each scene in my head. I hadn't had that much fun in a long time. What was it about her that made me feel so alive? Was it her sun kissed blonde hair? Alluring cerulean eyes? No. I wasn't superficial. I learned the hard way that beauty truly was only skin deep, through my past dating experiences. Or maybe, maybe it was her optimistic outlook on life that attracted to me. Though yet again I don't think that's the real reason. As silly and corny as this is going to sound. She makes me feel like I truly have a heart. Whole. No longer missing the compassion I've lacked and yearned for all this time.

I shook my head. I've been reading too much Shakespear. Namine was only a girl anyway. She's probably just going to be a mistake. And even if she was the one I was destined to be with. It really wouldn't work. We're complete opposites. She's a pacifist and I'm practically a murderer. Our life styles are too different. I just know neither of us would be able to give up our way of life.

Not only that, but if she found what I was. What I've done. She'd never forgive me. So I perhaps it's for the best that I forget one enjoyable night and move on. I had debt to repay anyway.

I swung my legs over the mattress, and changed into my Organization cloak. The thick black hood hid most of my face, only allowing a few stray hairs to show. I was to be at HQ in an hour. We were to plan another raid in from little I knew The Twilight Kingdom itself. Sighing I jumped off the balcony and escaped into the night.

**Namine's POV**

_The room was dark, no light to be spared. Frightened, I wandered aimlessly the dark enveloping me entirely._

_But the dark outline a figure stood out in the darkness. I walked towards the figure with no fear, but just curiosity as I went to lift his hood..._

"Nami!" My eyes shot open. It was all just a dream? But everything seemed so real. The boy, he seemed oddly familiar too? I shrugged my shoulders in defeat and looked over to see my sister sitting at the foot of my bed. Her amethyst eyes sparkled, as she excitedly pulled me out of bed.

"Sora and I had the most wonderful time! He truly is a gentleman, he held all the doors open for me and we have so much in common!"

I listened as Kairi babbled happily on about her date. I was quite surprised when Kairi informed me that they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend in such a small amount of time. But I was still happy for her. Kairi's been waiting eons for Mr. Right to come along and Sora seems like the perfect match. I wish Roxas and I were like that. He appears to like me, but then again I honestly can't tell. It was so peculiar. I've never been so flustered in my life. Why couldn't he just tell me up front about his feelings? If he liked me it would be especially nice to know. That way I could confess my feelings as well.

I sighed. Boys.

"Are you okay Nam?" Kairi pertained.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking," I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

Kairi's eyes glinted slyly "About something, or _someone_?"

A blush instantly crept up my neck "N-N-Nothing!"

Kairi put her hands on her hips, arching an eyebrow.

Kairi's penetrating gaze was torturous! It took barely a minute before I gave in to her demands.

"Well It's Prince Roxas."

"I knew it! I knew you liked him!" Kairi sang triumphantly.

"Yeah, but I don't know if he likes me," I said feebly, I cradled my white stuffed bear close to my chest.

A wave of confusion washed across Kairi's face a like Tsunami. "Not...like you? That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not. One minute he acts like I don't exist, the next we practically go on a date!"

Kairi flopped onto my duvet her long slender legs hanging off the edge. "Hmm. I see."

A glimmer of hope flashed through my eyes as Kairi stood up confidentially. "I think that he does like you, but being a well...boy can't express his feelings very well!"

The glimmer of hope brewed into a surge of confidence as my sister's logic was beginning to make sense. Roxas seemed like a very reserved person in the first place, expecting him to confess feelings of love was a bit over the top. Too cliche. So I suppose it was better this way. A different love story to tell. My visage was radiant once more, as I turned to Kairi, and we resumed our conversation. I even shared last nights events and for once I understood my sister's feelings of being 'boy-crazy.'

**Roxas's POV**

"Now gentlemen and Larexene," Xemnas started what would likely be a ten hour speech to his members, "You have done well so far, but there are still many key components we need to become whole. The first item we need to obtain is from The Twilight Kingdom." from the corner of one of his amber eyes Xemnas peered at me assiduously.

I mentally sighed. He probably wanted me to steal some ancient artifact from the palace...again.

I still didn't understand why we needed to steal, if we were to regain our lost hearts wouldn't we need to do good deeds? It's contradicting, in my opinion, but Xemnas argues that it would take too long to repay in small amounts. To him it was better to make one big payment instead of a million little ones.

Of course he wasn't the one committing crimes, so why did it matter to him?

"Roxas," he addressed my dryly, "since you are the prince of that kingdom I will assign you the mission."

I nodded my head in exasperation, "What do you need?"

A wicked smirk crossed Xemnas's face, tossing a photo at me. Reflexively my hand extended snatching the picture. My eyes widened in horror. Not that. Anything but that. He couldn't possibly ask me to steal the Ultima Keyblade! The Ultimate keyblade, that has been in our family since, hell I don't even know! It was my father's most prized possession, and anyone who dared to even touch the glass containing the blade would be reprimanded severely!

I couldn't even contemplate the retribution placed on me if my father caught me.

"Do you accept?"

Maybe it was my inner defiant teen speaking, but the sudden impulse to steal that blade coursed through my veins. To see the man who rejected me as a son suffer, would be to big of a deal to refuse.

I returned the wicked grin, "With pleasure."

Xemnas smiled with satisfaction, but what I didn't know was what really went through the Superior's manipulative mind.

**Namine's POV**

"He's not here?" I asked Sora the disappointment much more evident in my voice than I would I have liked.

Sora smiled apologetically, "Sorry, but apparently he's gone out for the day."

"Oh, that's okay. Just tell me when he's back," I smiled half-heartedly, not really knowing what to do now. I wish Roxas were around, then we could do something together.

Kairi and Sora were going for a romantic picnic in the park, and apparently you weren't allowed to socialize with the maids.

I kicked a stray stone on the cobbled driveway, pondering what I could do. Well since Roxas wasn't here, what about Ronald? He was my friend! Surely he would enjoy my company! **(More than you think-coughcoughcough)**

With that thought in mind I skipped off to find Ronald. After about ten minutes I found my red haired friend sprawled out on the lush green lawn. I smiled, sitting next to him.

"Hello Ronald," I greeted cheerfully.

"Y-Your Highness!" Ronald gasped having nearly jumped ten feet into the air.

"Did I surprise you?" I laughed laying down on the grass.

"Only a lot!" Ronald joked resuming his own position on the grass.

"Well, sorry about that," I apologized with a smile, "But I was hoping we could spend some time together?"

"Sure!" Ronald beamed eagerly, "What do you suggest we do?"

"Hmm," I thought for a moment, what should we do?, "I got it! Would you have the time to show me around the palace?"

"Su-Um actually I can't I'm sorry. You see the King and Queen's niece is coming over and well..." Ronald trailed off.

I smiled, "I love children! Why don't we take care of her together?"

Ronald's face immediately lit up, "Really? That's great!" Ronald sprang up from the grass extending his hand. I placed my hand in his as he helped me to get up and we walked to the palace entrance.

"But I wanna play now!" demanded a little girl not too far off. Her brown hair was oddly styled so that the ends went upwards at an odd angle. The small girl's face was contorted into a pout as she stood in front of a guard.

"I'm sorry Princess Selphie but your aunt and uncle are very busy right now and can't play with you," the guard said clearly irritated at the small girl's persistent attitude.

Genially I skipped up to the duo, with Ronald not too far behind, "If you want, I could play with you?"

Selphie's eyes sparkled, "Really? Could we play...um..Hide and Go Seek?"

I smiled warmly, "Of course sweetie whatever you want."

Selphie grinned from ear to ear as she dragged me out to the gardens, the guard let relieved let out a sigh, as we left.

"So what are we doing?" inquired Ronald with his hands on his knees. Clearly running wasn't Ronald's thing.

"We're gonna play hide and go seek!" Selphie exclaimed eagerly.

"Alright, who's going to count then?" Ronald asked flicking a poorly done orange spike from his face.

"Um...You!" Selphie pointed at Ronald, who in response went over to a maple tree and as the rules of hide and seek require counted to one hundred.

Selphie giggled, bounding and leaping, and spinning as she tried to find the perfect hiding spot.

I followed suite, hiding in a mound of bushes. "One hundred!" Ronald called out, running around to find us.

**Roxas's POV**

'So far so good,' I thought as I snuck in through my balcony. If I was going to steal the blade I needed absolutely no one to know I was back.. Which in laymen's terms meant if I was caught by anyone, even the help. I would be eating through a tube for the rest my existence. I shuddered at the thought, edging towards my door. Cracking it open I found that the coast was clear.

Throwing the hood of my cloak over my head, I escaped out my room and raced up the stairs to the highest tower in the entire castle. Endless staircases let to the chamber. Ancient portraits of deceased relative hung on every open space, while the elaborate red and gold wallpaper was peeling at the edges.

I couldn't help but wonder the stories behind those decrypt and guarded faces. I only knew that each tale that was hidden remained behind a closed dusty book in my parent's chamber. Why? That was the question everyone asked, but no one but the king knew. It was mystery that bothered me whenever my thoughts drifted to the forlorn faces of my ancestors.

Shaking the thought from my mind I ascended the final steps that led to the chamber. The thick lock on the doorhandle blocked admission to the room. But if you just so happened to have one of the five keys you were in luck.. And I conveniently had not only one, but two. I inserted my Oblivion necklace into the keyhole and _Click_. I was in.

I scoured the entire room, until my eyes rested upon the most powerful keyblade. There lay Ultima encased in glass, resting it's slim frame on a red velvet pillow. I knew I could physically handle getting it out, but emotionally? I wasn't sure. The boldness I had arrived with slowly ebbed away as I approached the glass case.

I stared vacantly at the blade, my thoughts racing through my mind. I couldn't do this to my father, my more sensible side piped.

Yes you could! My not so good side barked. I didn't know what to do! I couldn't fail Xemnas, but my father... Betrayed you, the darker part of mind whispered. I flinched at the thought, images of my father yelling at me flashed inside my head.

The memories caused my heart to harden. I could do this to my father. He deserved it anyway. I extended my hand, drowning my good side in an ocean of shadowed iniquities.

The keyblade disappeared from the glass case and was instantly in my hand.

I wicked grin washed across my face, having let the darkness win this battle.

**Namine's POV**

"Again! Again! PLEASE!" Selphie begged to play yet another round of hide and go seek. This would be the eighth time.

"Can we take a break?" I asked tiredly plopping down on one of the benches. Ronald wasn't able to make it to a bench so he ended up on the ground.

"But I'm still not tired!" Selphie complained with a pout. I still couldn't believe how much energy one little girl could possibly have. We had played hide and go seek, tag, red rover and she still wasn't tired! I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

"How about we get some chalk and color?" I suggested wearily.

Selphie smiled happily, "Okay!" Skipping along the ribbons of green she went to fetch the chalk.

"She certainly has a lot of energy," I murmured when the little brunette was out of ear shot.

"Your telling me, she does this every time she comes. Although normally Prince Roxas and Sora play with her," Ronald replied still trying to catch his breath.

"Really? I didn't think that Roxas would?" I was personally quite surprised that Roxas was good with children. I never saw him as a fatherly type. But than again he's Roxas. Always full of surprises.

"Well not now. His highness always seems to be gone nowadays."

"Oh, well where is—" I was cut off by the rambunctious Selphie handing me a blue chalk.

"Draw!" Selphie ordered, and willingly I obeyed. The hour went by in silence as the three of us drew. I wasn't sure what I was drawing. I was off in a Roxas related fantasy to notice.

"Lemme see yours!" Selphie tugged at my arm. I blinked the sense of reality returning again. I removed my arm, and Selphie let out a squeal.

"Oooh! Your such a good drawer!" I blushed in appreciation, finally glancing down at my drawing. It was a portrait of none other Roxas. My blush instantly increased. Ronald slightly puzzled, came over to investigate.

"Hey what's all the fuss ab–" Ronald froze as a crushed expression blew across his face.

"You like Prince Roxas, don't you?"

**Author's Note: Well there's chapter 8! Yeah! Keep Reading Cause things are going to take a total 360 in chapter 9! Ronald I officially am making a pretty major character. Which you'll see in chapter 9.**

**Also you should pay attention to that ancient book Roxas talked about...**

**And Plz** **R&R!**


	9. Dinner For Three Please!

Chapter 9: Dinner for Three Please!

**Well here's chapter 9! I hope I can live up to your expectations! **

**Thanx to all my readers! You guys rock!**

**BTW I would like to comment on Sora and Kairi's relationship. Sorry If I'm rushing them, but it's kinda easy to focus on Namine and Roxas if Sora and Kairi are already together. Plus, with Kairi's outgoing and perky personality I could see her be much more up front about her feelings.**

**Namine's POV**

_**Previously**_**: **_**"You like Prince Roxas, don't you?"**_

I-I didn't know exactly what I was going to say to Ronald, let alone little Selphie! Especially Selphie, being so little she could easily blab this to Roxas, and there would go our relationship.

But thankfully Selphie had wandered off to pick some flowers, humming a strange melody to herself as she went across the large expanse of green.

Turning my attention back on Ronald, I suppose I should just tell the truth. I knew I couldn't deny any part of it.

"I really, truly do."

"Figures, he really is prince charming," Ronald scowled bitterly. I had never seen this side of Ronald before. What was going on with him? He never acted this way! The obsequious boy I knew had taken on a whole new personality.

"Ronald, what's wrong?"I asked worriedly.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!? Your Highness, no Namine. Did you ever consider my feelings for you?" Ronald snapped, but his voice lost strength as his deep brown eyes gazed wishfully into mine.

Feelings!? Ronald had feelings for me? But-But we were merely friends! I thought he knew my feelings were nothing more than friendship!

"Ronald-I...I don't know what to say," I stammered.

"Just tell me, if he's told you his own feelings," Ronald pleaded, the urgency and alacrity in his voice told me he would never stop asking, until I answered.

I sighed heavily, "No. Not yet, but Ronald please-" I started desperately. He needed to realize my feelings weren't like his!

"Please, listen to me!" Ronald cut in the hopeful and genial gleam in his brown eyes returning, "I will still be your friend, but know this! Until he tells you 'I love you' I will continue to fight for your heart!"

My breathing was going shallow. This couldn't possibly be happening! I really truly didn't want to hurt Ronald, but I didn't love him! What could I possibly say that would go through his head!

I tried so hard to respond, but was still stupefied by Ronald's bold words. I cleared my throat as another strong wind blew through the trees. "Ronald, I didn't-I didn't know you felt that way?"

Ronald arched an orange eyebrow bewildered, "Didn't you? I was your adherent. Always admiring from a far," Ronald stepped closer, the crunching of leaves under his feet, "Wanting to see that smile of yours shine upon me." Another step closer.

We were barely three feet apart. "I know you like Prince Roxas, and he's plenty good but," Ronald paused the desperate and pitiful expression he held was overwhelming, "if you could just give me a chance I know I could make you happy."

My lips trembled, and my voice was no where to be found. Ronald took another step. _Please don't!_ I begged in my mind. _Please!_ I wanted to cry, to get away. To be with not Ronald but Roxas.

"Ronald! I told you to leave the princesses the hell alone!" an infuriated voice roared contemptuously. A voice that belonged to none other than Prince Roxas. His blonde hair as always was spiked to perfection, his oceanic azure eyes blazing murderously.

Ronald gulped, hesitantly inching away from me.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Roxas snapped, pulling me to the side, mumbling an almost incoherent 'Sorry.'

"I-I..." Ronald tilted his head downward, but only a second later did his head shoot up again, the rebellious and bold Ronald resurfacing. "I was merely asking Namine to dinner," Ronald smiled innocently.

**Roxas's POV**

That little ingrate! How dare he ask Namine to dinner! I can handle them being friends, but from his attitude problem and abnormal closeness. I could tell he had other ideas.

I closed my eyes trying to keep my temper in check, something I wasn't all too talented at.

"Oh really, "I asked petulantly, "I thought we already had plans for dinner?"

Namine looked at me puzzled, but I winked. The darkness starting to lift, and causing the shadows to disperse from my body.

Namine smiled, sending that same strange whole feeling through my body. Why was I doing this? Why was I fighting against her? Against my inner emotions? I knew I needed to repay my debt, but one more night couldn't hurt, right?

Anyway, I had to protect her from the extra annoying Ronald.

"Yes, we did have plans," Ronald frowned and Namine seemed to cave,

"but you can come along if you want?" Namine invited with sympathy and pity being the only reasonable explanation for her words. Ronald smiled and went to Namine's left. I rolled my eyes casting her a 'You owe me look.'

She responded with an apologetic smile, which eased the bubbling darkness inside me.

We walked side by side, crossing the lush gardens in silence. Ronald seemed to glance every now and then in my direction. I let out a small growl, sending him back with a slight pout. It was beyond me where he got all this sudden courage from. Ronald from the amount of time I knew him was a overly shy, obsequious, little wanna be. Not the tough and courageous boy he was trying to be.

Every once in a while to daunt Ronald I would pull Namine closer to my side. Ronald would scowl and pull her back.. It was an amusing game to me, but to Ronald it all seemed like a competition. Although part of me as much as I wanted so badly to deny it thought of this childish game as a competition as well. Whenever he pulled her too close, I would have this sudden pulse of jealousy swim through my veins. An envy so strong that it caused more darkness inside me to stir.

It was quite ironic in my opinion, that the person I was never to like. Never to associate with. Never to give so much as a second glance was causing me to break all the internal walls I had built to isolate myself from the world. Ironically she was the one I was slowly and as much as I wanted to deny it was falling in love with.

I still found it funny how just a little jealousy can really show you what's right in front of you.

**Namine's POV**

Being with Roxas _and _Ronald was quite the experience. They both seemed so competitive and wanting my company at all times. Although I had to admit all this special attention from Roxas was very enjoyable, but Ronald's attention bothered me. After his confession, I had this uneasy, edgy feeling. I now knew he liked me, and that was going to make our friendship so much harder. I still wanted to be his friend, but at what cost? Having his affectionate gaze on me all the time, constant reminders of his vow, or the worst yet losing Roxas! It was so difficult! A conundrum in my opinion. Either I continue to be friends with Ronald and risk losing Roxas, or avoid Ronald and hurt his feelings? I knew both the physical and mental effort of both would be unbearable, but I didn't know what to do?

Heaving a heavy sigh, I glanced up at Roxas. I needed to clear my mind. The petulant expression on his face was evident as I felt my body sway in Ronald's direction.This portion of the walk was my least favorite.I ended up inhaling Ronald's clothing, a mixture of sweat and hay. Crinkling my nose, I felt another tug and I swayed this time to Roxas's side. His sweet, mouth-watering cologne filling my senses. I smiled in delight, but my attention was relocated to a tall lanky young man standing in front of the entrance. He smiled politely, leading us into the castle**. **I never realized how amazing the interior of the palace was. Walls painted deep reds and golds, paintings and portraits lining across the walls. Ancient artifacts, and precious heirlooms sitting on elegant stands. I was so preoccupied with the scenery that I didn't notice when we walked through the golden arches leading to the dining room.

"Princess Namine," Roxas addressed me politely. I blinked realizing he had my seat pushed out waiting for me to sit. I smiled apologetically, blushing deeply. He smiled politely, but his eyes were full of mock amusement.

"Sorry," I murmured sitting down on the red velvet seat. He merely smirked pushing my chair in, then seating himself on my left. Ronald was already at my left, peering at me from the corner of his eye. I tried hiding my face with the menu but I could still feel his eyes on my face.

"So," I said trying to avoid an uncomfortable silence by being as conversational as possible, "What have you two been up to lately?"

Roxas looked up from his menu, "Nothing special, just been traveling a lot."

"Well your highness," Ronald smiled dreamily, "I've been thinking about you quite a lot."

"Oh," I nodded my head, while shifting uncomfortably in my seat. I looked to Roxas who only seemed to roll his eyes in annoyance. Luckily one of the maids came with our meal before the situation could become any more uncomfortable. Ronald took his eyes off me for a minute, as he eagerly lifted the cover to reveal a thick slice of ham. I nearly threw up in my mouth. How could Ronald eat a poor, innocent animal!? It was inhuman! On Destiny we are forbidden to eat our fellow creatures!

I had to avert my eyes as Ronald stuck his knife into the core. Hearing the knife slice into the pig sent a wave of nausea through my body. Trying my very best not to throw up I took the covering off my own plate. A warm bowl of vegetable soup was sitting on the plate. The mouth watering scent wafting to me nose. I picked up the spoon, blew and inserted the delicious liquid into my mouth.

**Roxas's POV**

I glanced blankly at the tin covering. I didn't know whether or not to at least look like I'm eating. I honestly couldn't see the point. Nobodies really didn't have to eat anyway. It was more for show if anything. The only exception I really had was for sea-salt ice cream. Otherwise it was easier not to eat at all. Although considering that Namine was watching it might safer to at least take a bite or two. Reluctantly, I lifted the lid to see a well tossed caesar salad. I arched an eyebrow at the overwhelming amount of dressing doused on the green leaves but proceeded to dig the fork into the lettuce. The table seemed to be quiet except for the crunching of my salad. I couldn't help but glance over at Ronald with contempt.

What a two faced wannabe! Here he is trying to woo Princess Namine when she clearly doesn't harbor feelings for him! I personally think he needs to get a clue! Why doesn't he annoy someone else? The poor girl just gets here and already has her own personal stalker! I shook my head bitterly turning my gaze to Namine, and immediately my anger simmered.

She was truly was something. Soft blonde hair, cerulean seas hidden in her eyes, soft, _soft_ pink lips...my eyes widened. I really need to put shackles on some parts of my mind.

I cleared my throat, gaining the attention of Namine and Ronald. "Namine-er I mean Princess Namine, " I stuttered blushing ever so slightly but regained my composure, "I am curious to know who you will take as your escort for the upcoming ball. I know it's while off but still..."

**Namine POV**

"There's a ball?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yes, every year we hold an annual ball where a date is required," Roxas replied casually.

It was then that Ronald perked up. "I could be your date, princess," Ronald said smiling eagerly.

Roxas scoffed, "You, her _date_? I couldn't imagine a worse punishment."

"Hmph! Why don't you let her highness decide who she wants to go with!" Ronald huffed angrily turning his head in my direction.

"Who said I was asking, I have plenty of girls willing to go with me!" Roxas retorted.

I mentally panicked. Roxas going out with someone else? That could NOT happen! Absolutely not acceptable! Especially if she were someone like Leah! I had to do something! But what? I could refuse Ronald and hurt him emotionally or refuse Roxas in which I would suffer.

"I'll be both your dates?" I suggested the compromise clear in my tone.

The bickering boys looked at me incredulously. "Both of us," Roxas arched a blonde eyebrow in what appeared to be a mix of amusement and disgust. But then he smirked, "Alright I guess I'll have to share." Ronald stared in that child like awe he usually had, not uttering a word.

My system froze. Did he just admit to having feelings for me? Or was there double meaning in his words? The words kept my mind buzzing, trying to decode his mixed signals. But when I looked up he was already gone.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really want to have Roxas and Namine's relationship not to be rushed, and want to develop it more. I hope to expand on Namine's dream, the organization, and throw in a little fluff here and there. The ball will bring plenty of tension too! Like I said, I want to throw plenty of romance in there too, and keep the relationship at a steady pace.**

**Anyway, PLZ R&R!:D **


	10. Dance With Me

Chapter 10: Dance With Me

**Wow 41 reviews!:D I'm glad you guys enjoy this story so much! I hope this chapter won't disappoint. But thanx to all my readers! You're what keeps this story going!**

**Oh and if any of you are interested I have posted my new story called 'Your Guardian Angel' based off of Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga.**

**Roxas's POV**

I felt a small twinge of guilt about leaving. Especially with Ronald still there. But I had to be at a meeting in less than an hour. The meeting itself wasn't as bad, since I wasn't the one under the spotlight. Poor Axel, he was being forced to steal the **kasai **charkram. It's a charkram that's literally been on fire since the beginning of the kingdom. Although with the meeting out of the way, I was free to come get what little rest I could before the dance lessons.

Yes, I did say dance lessons. Despite my hatred for such activities, I was forced to participate none the less. It was for the ball coming up. I do wonder what the lesson will be like? Last year I was learning the dances with my ex-girlfriend, but this year I would be learning with Namine _and_ Ronald. I glowered at the thought of Ronald. The boy was getting on my last nerves! He, a mere commoner, was making me, a prince, share a date! How utterly ridiculous! The only reason Namine even gives him a second glance is because she feels sorry for him! Otherwise, she wouldn't of even suggested such a thing!

My palms wrapped around the ivy vines that led to my room, sighing as I climbed effortlessly up the wall. I knew I needed to calm down, the thoughts could potentially cause a raging storm of darkness to erupt inside me. And I very well knew what would happen. I shuddered at the memory, quickly swinging my legs over the balcony. The doors were creaked open slightly, enabling me to slip through noiselessly. Feeling my eyelids grow heavy, I shed my organization cloak, throwing it in the farthest corner of my closet. Trudging over to my bed, I slid under the covers and let another sleepless night envelope me.

**Namine's POV **

_I was in the same room, darkness the only source of light. Again, frightened, I wandered aimlessly the dark enveloping me entirely._

_But the dark outline of a figure stood out in the darkness. I walked towards the figure with no fear, but just curiosity as I went to lift his hood, but he put his gloved hands out defensively. He edged away, but instead of running, I drew closer. My hands still wandering towards his hood. This time he grabbed my wrists fiercely, sending a strange but delightfully familiar warmth through my system, "Now is not the time."_

My eyes shot open again, sleepily I scanned the room. This time Kairi wasn't there, she appeared long gone. I wish she were here, then I could ask her about this strange dream. It was just a dream, but apart of me couldn't shake the possible meaning. The figure, he seemed so familiar, but yet I couldn't know him. He was just a figment of my imagination, right? Although I couldn't ponder the thoughts any farther due to the abrupt entrance one of the maids. The young girls curls bobbed as she curtsied, "Sorry for the disturbance your highness, but the King told me to come ask that you retrieve your royal escort from his room."

"Um okay," I replied, about to get up and walk out the door, but passed by the mirror and blushed. I just realized I had almost went out in my night gown! Talk about embarrassing! I smiled apologetically at the maid telling her I'd be just a minute. She bowed her head, waiting outside my door.

Hastily, I grabbed my favorite blue gown. The sleeves were silk, with a velvet interior. Elaborate designs traced the gown's silk frame. Slipping on the matching sandals, I went to my vanity to approve my ensemble. Something, that I found myself doing a lot more lately. Satisfied with my ensemble, I hurried out the door, where the maid was patiently waiting. She bowed her head once more, before leading me through the many corridors of the palace. It was silent trip, but I didn't mind. I rollicked along humming a soft melody to myself.

"Here is Prince Roxas's chamber," the maid announced, stopping directly in front of a large oak door. She did a small curtsey, again her brown curls bobbing.

"Thank You," I said bowing my head to acknowledge her service. The girl then scurried off, disappearing into one of the many maze-like corridors.

I exhaled shifting my gaze to the door. I was slightly nervous to knock on his door. Today I was having dancing lessons with both Roxas _and _Ronald. I was curious to see how that would all work out. But I was even more curious to learn these elaborate dances. Since on Destiny most dances aren't planned out. They are more of what you're feeling while listening to melody. The only time we had elaborate dances was when we threw balls, or attended important royal events.

Exhaling only once more, I extended my hand and knocked against the wood. A minute later the door was swung open by a very exhausted, hazy eyed Roxas.

"The lessons right?" he asked yawning.

"Um yeah, we're supposed to wear our finest ensemble," I responded, my eyes drifting to examine his royal garments, but immediately my face went scarlet. Clearly I had come when he had just woken up due to him still being boxers and a white muscle shirt. I wanted to hide away! This was indecent! To see another in their nightly garments, was utterly embarrassing. Even if that person's toned body was true master piece underneath the muscle shirt. Ugh! _**BAD THOUGHTS! Namine you are a princess of Destiny, you are NOT allowed to have these thoughts!**_

Roxas seeing my distracted expression, glanced down at his attire and for once _his_ face was scarlet, realizing he still needed to change. "I-I...uh...am gonna go change," Roxas stammered still with a furious blush, while practically sprinting towards his closet. I stood at the door, trying not to hyperventilate.

**Roxas's POV**

I quickly closed the door to my closet, taking a few needed breathes. I felt utterly embarrassed! Even with my lack of sleep I should have been ready! This was not acceptable! Had my father or mother been there I would have been dead. Luckily they weren't accompanying Namine. Ugh! Namine! How would I be able to even look her in eyes, let alone dance with her!? The awkward situation would certainly be noticed and Ronald. Ronald would come and try and charm her to an extreme level if he knew of our little incident.

Most people wouldn't make such a big deal out of a mere accident, but considering both of our ranks, the gossip would spread like a wildfire. But maybe, maybe if both of us kept our mouths shut and forgot, nothing would need to be known.

With that somewhat relieving thought, I pulled out my best dress pants, shirt, shoes and tie. This simple attire was what I wore to most royal events, excluding the overly dressy millennium balls.

Having fully clothed myself, I quickly readjusted my black tie and went over to Namine.

"Sorry about that, it was truly my own mistake. I do hope we can just leave this matter behind us and head off to the lessons?" I asked wearily.

"It's alright, and of course," Namine smiled, which made my insides slightly quiver. The icy walls of my heart slightly melted. I couldn't resist to return the smile, as the corners of my mouth turned upwards. Maybe, just maybe being friends would curb this strange craving. This strange desire.

_Just Maybe._

**Namine's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes when Roxas returned the smile! It was purely sincere, with no ounce of force or reluctance. Perhaps I had finally reached a part of him deep down. My thoughts were confirmed when spontaneously he grabbed my hand and quickened our pace to a fast walk. The smile was still there seeming to light our way through the dimmed passageways, until he stopped in front of two stain glass doors.

Roxas let go of my hand, pushing the door open and holding it out for me.

"Thank You kind sir," I teased as I went into the brightly lit room.

"You welcome, milady," Roxas smirked, returning the jest. I giggled as we proceeded into the room. But as soon as my eyes wandered to the interior of the room, my mouth dropped. The high ceiling with it's amazingly intricate mural of what looked to be angels floating in the heavens. A large chandelier hung in the center illuminating the painting with it's diamond shards and golden rims.

The walls were made with the same vermillion marbles as the palace and created a hazy atmosphere. Floors, deep, glossy burgundy. I was utterly amazed, not only at the interior but at the fact that I would be dancing in this marvelous room with Roxas! The very thought made my stomach flutter and a goofy smile wash across my face.

&

"Step one, two, three, step one, two, three," Ms. Lockheart called out while clapping her hands in a steady beat as Ronald and I danced to a fast folk song. During the dance with Ronald I couldn't help but feel awkward. The way he held me was much too tight, the gap between us much too small. It was clear he was trying to beat out Roxas in some form. But he couldn't. No one could possibly take his place.

Ronald twirled me again, accidentally stepping on foot, for what appeared to be the tenth time today. I had to bite lower lip in order not to cry, but as we finally came to a halt, my eyes couldn't help but wander to Roxas.

His own eyes were glued to floor, seeming to be in a trance like state as he patiently waited for his turn.

&

**Roxas's POV**

My mind had been wandering again. Wandering to the forlorn and chained memories that I have tried my best to forget. To ignore. But the untamed melody of that song broke through the walls.

I knew that song so well. It was that song I danced to the night before I lost my heart. That night I had been dancing with my ex, while secretly communicating with the girl I thought I loved. It wasn't that I had been cheating, though it may have appeared that way. I had been forced to date Jewels as a peace treaty, and for a short amount of time I thought we really would have a future together. But the day I met Leah, I thought I truly had found my match. We talked daily, and even went out a few times but the very next night after the ball...Jewels found out. Let me tell you it wasn't pretty. Jewels had been screaming her head off, and as always making a scene.

"_Y-You cheated on ME!?" Jewels screamed sending death glares directly at Leah. Who in turn responded with an eye roll_.

_I swallowed hard, "I guess I did but you should understand that our relationship never meant anything but a treaty to me."_

_Jewels scoffed, throwing her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder, "How can you love a commoner? She's just worthless piece of trash!" My eyes glowed with rage, but before I could react further Leah stood in front of Jewels with a sneer, "Look blondie, he's made his choice, so why don't you run home to your daddy and have him buy you a boyfriend!"_ _I stumbled backwards, confounded by what I had heard. Leah, the Leah I knew would never stoop to her level. She was always kind and compassionate, which is why I had like her so much._

_But things got even worse as the two girls actually got into a fist fight! Yes I do mean punches and kicks! It was horrible to watch and even when I tried to restrain the two I was merely tossed aside. It was when the guards came that I internally froze. If my father ever, ever found out about this disaster not only I but he would be utterly humiliated. And I knew what would happen then. I would be tossed aside, my title despite my lack of interest would be Sora's, and surely some sort exile would arranged as well. But the worst part was that I would be letting my father down. He had given me another chance after our little 'incident' and I would be throwing away everything chance of redemption I had._

_No, I couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't find out. These girls, my eyes darted in their direction. It was al their fault!_

_A new, unfamiliar feeling seemed to take control of me. A murderous, blind rage. I didn't realize what I was doing as my palms opened, summoning my two keyblades. I couldn't control my body as I dove into their fight. I didn't see the sin as I plunged a blade through each of their hearts. It was if this dark force had completely taken over and I was in an out of body experience. _

_I remember so well what happened when their crimson stained corpses lay lifelessly on the grass. I gazed at Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all the kingdoms, completely satisfied. But the light from the Heart shaped moon grew to an unbearable, blinding light._

_The light eventually faded and standing directly in front of me was a figure of pure light. The Heart of Kingdom Hearts. I couldn't make out the features, due to them being shrouded in a mist of light. The glowing figure appeared to be shaking their head in disappointment, the voice sounded like a thousand bells. The scenery around us froze when the figure opened it's mouth._

"_I have watched you for a great while, Roxas," the figure began, "You are one with great strength, but of little heart." The figure gestured towards the dead bodies. I shrugged seeing nothing wrong, and that only seemed to enrage the glowing figure further._

"_Have you no guilt?"_

"_None at all."_

"_In all my years of guarding the many kingdoms of this world have I seen anyone waste their heart." The figure_ _spoke softer now, but the voice gained volume as the words I have never and will never forget rang through my ears._

"_Prince Roxas of the Twilight Kingdom, I will restore those you have killed. But in return for my generosity you will be sentenced to a one hundred million good deeds before your death. Not only that but until you learn to truly love another, your heart will belong to kingdom hearts!" the figure bellowed, the winds rising and light blinding me._

_A murderous pang had swept through my chest, the rest of body felt numb except for my heart. It felt like it was being ripped out my chest in the most gruesome way humanly possible. When the light had finally dispersed, no one but myself remained._

Only a while a later did Xemnas offer me a chance to redeem myself, to gain my heart. I had taken the offer, and everything seemed to go completely downhill after that. The girls were fine with no recollection of that night(I broke up with Jewels of course, but avoided Leah), but my family and I were so much more distant. My brother and I never hung out, my friends outside the organization, ignored. At the time I hadn't realized it, I had willingly obeyed without remorse, helping to feed the darkness.

But now looking at Namine I was slightly perplexed. I was told specifically by Xemnas that after my heart was stolen, it was as if I didn't exist. I didn't have real feelings and yet I felt many towards her.

_I didn't understand?_

"Roxas?"

I snapped my head up, finally resurfacing from my reverie. "I'm sorry, what is it that you need?"

She giggled pulling me up by the hand, "It's our turn to dance silly!" I only blushed slightly as she led me to the center. Tifa gave me a stern look, but underneath I could see a smile.

I hesitantly put my hands on her petite waist, as she shyly put her hand on my shoulder. Tifa started the music, the soft melody already putting me at ease. The song 'Twilight Melody' an instrumental song with a sweet but haunting melody.

**Namine's POV**

Dancing with Roxas, it felt like flying. His fluid movements were flawless. It was as if we were in our little world, a million miles away from reality. I felt his bright azure orbs lock with my cerulean, and my heart accelerated. His arms were so secure, so gentle.

I didn't know came over me, but I actually put my head on his chest! It was an irrational move, but surprisingly he didn't flinch, move back but smiled.

I don't how long we were like that, but it wasn't until Ronald stormed up to us that I was aware of anything else. "The song's been done for quite a while now!"

Both Roxas and I blushed, avoiding eye contact as we separated and were led out of the dance room by Tifa. She had already rewarded us with compliments, and praise on our dancing before leaving. She even said there was no further need for lessons, but to just practice when you can.

"That certainly was...interesting." I blinked in surprise, noticing Roxas suddenly on my left.

"Yeah, but fun," I agreed.

"Maybe, Maybe we could practice more tomorrow?" Roxas asked his usual confidence wavering as his eyes drifted to the marble floors.

"Yeah! I-I mean that would be great," I stuttered the familiar heat resurfacing to my cheeks. Roxas smirked, taking my hand and leading me to dining room.

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed and will Review! **

**Though I do need some opinions if I should do one more chapter before the ball or just skip to the ball? PLZ tell me through your reviews!**

**Also sorry if the whole lost heart thing was kinda lame. I honestly wasn't sure what to do for that part.**


	11. Good and Broken

Chapter 11:Good and Broken

**Sorry that this isn't the ball chapter, but I promise the next one will be the ball! I just needed to do this chapter to help with the next chapter's events and tie up some lose ends. I hope that this isn't too big of a disappointment, and that you will continue to read and review!**

**Namine's POV**

I grabbed another colored pencil, shading in an abnormally dark scene. I got the idea from the strange dreams I've been having. Most of the time it would repeat, like a broken record but lately it's been continuing more often.

I replayed the new part of the dream in my head, while shading the figure's black cloak.

"_...This time he grabbed my wrists fiercely, sending a strange but delightfully familiar warmth through my system, "Now is not the time." I flinched back, but my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" I stepped forward and the figure stepped back, turning their back on me. "Not every piece is in place." _

"_I still don't quite understand," I edged towards the figure still as confused as ever, my hand reaching for the figure's hand. The figure spun around defensively grabbing my wrist again, _

"_What am I going to do with you?" The figure shook their head as an unreadable expression crossed across their hidden features. "My identity will be revealed when the bond is unbreakable."_

I still didn't understand what that mystery figure meant. 'When the bond is unbreakable.' What bond was the figure referring to? I knew it was ridiculous to spend so much time thinking about a dream. But it still seemed so real. The emotions I felt, the figure's familiar presence. Maybe my subconscious was trying to tell me something.

_But what?_

I continued to sketch the details completely absorbed in my drawing. "Nami!"

I rapidly spun around to see Kairi grinning at me from the side of my duvet. I looked at her questionably as she pulled out a organic envelope, with the symbol of Destiny sealing it! It was a letter from home!

Mirroring my sister's smile, we opened the letter. But as I read my smile faded. They wouldn't be at the ball? I thought they said they would. Mother never missed an important gathering, but apparently a very important meeting with the Dragon Kingdom came up and my parents weren't coming. I glanced up at Kairi to see her expression was just as full of disappointment as my own. "Well at least they're sending a representative," Kairi tried with a smile.

I could only mirror a half smile as I glanced back the paper. 'At least a representative will be there,' I thought skimming the letter for the name of the person, until my eyes rested on an familiar name 'Riku!?'

I mentally shrugged, 'At least he's my friend,' Glancing back I noticed Kairi was no longer there, but re-glossing her lips while staring intently into the vanity.

"Going out with Sora I presume?"

Kairi turned her sparkling violet eyes on me, "Yeah, it's our monthaverssery, can you believe we've been going out for a month already?"

"A month already? Where has the time gone?" I replied distantly, sketching my own frame into the scene. It wasn't that I didn't care, because I truly did since on Destiny things like markes in your relationship were considered very important. But with this dream and Roxas it was hard to concentrate on anything lately.

Thankfully Kairi didn't notice my lack of attention, as she grabbed a small purse and headed out the door.

&

**Kairi POV(Yeah new POV!)**

I couldn't wait to see Sora! We had been going out for a month, which meant that this as I have said to Nami, is our monthaversery! I inwardly squealed as I walked through the halls that lead to the courtyard.

'I wonder what Sora had planned? Knowing him it was going to be super romantic!**' **I thought excitedly. Sora really was my dream guy. He was cute, funny, smart, well mannered, very skilled and romantic. My thoughts drifted to last Saturday, when Sora and I officially became boyfriend and girlfriend.

_The date had started like it normally had, Sora had escorted me from my room to the small lake that was directly behind the palace. It was pristine, and the sun glistened off the water creating a crystal-like effect. _

"_I know we normally go into the city for our dates," Sora began hesitantly, as if afraid I wouldn't like any of his date ideas! "But I thought for today, we could use my boat to sit and uh... you know, um..talk?" Sora finished rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. _

"_This is perfect!" I giggled, giving him a peck on the cheek. Sora blushed scarlet, while taking my hand and helping me into the gondola shaped boat. Sora picked the oars from the floor of the boat and began rowing. There was a slight silence, but I for once didn't mind. It was nice to just breathe in the scenery. The rows of evergreens, following our path, wild, exotic flowers surrounding the trees, while fish happily writhed through the water, their colorful scales shimmering from the water. I regarded the scene with admiration, while dipping my hand in the cold river water._

"_It's beautiful isn't?" My head shot up, to see Sora gazing into the distance with a light smile dancing across his face. _

"_Reminds me of home."_

"_You must miss being there," Sora's smile began to fade, as he noticed my nostalgia. _

_I couldn't help but miss home, father, mother, my whole way of life, but looking into Sora's eyes I could see another sky, a new hope. The thoughts returned the smile to not only my visage but Sora's as well._

"_Yeah, but I like it here too."_

_Sora's goofy grin returned, as he put the oars down, fishing a small box out of his pocket. "Well, since we've been going out for three weeks now, I was hoping you'd do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Sora opened the velvet box to reveal a pink diamond necklace, it was on a gold chain, and the diamond was in the shape of a heart. _

_I gasped, hugging Sora tightly, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"_

I smiled at the memory, while entering the main courtyard. I scanned the area, until my eyes rested on my spiky haired boyfriend. He was sitting the edge of the fountain, gazing into the body of water with fascination.

Approaching quietly, I silently sat beside him peering over his shoulder. The subject of his interest was a small school of Twilight's native fish. Their small scaly bodies slithered through the water easily, as sunlight poured on their ivory scales.Wanting a better look I leaned farther until my reflection appeared in the fountain. Sora blinked noticing my reflection in the water and tore his eyes from the fish.

"Oh, hey Kairi, sorry about that. I was just looking at the fishes," Sora greeted with a smile.

"That's okay, so you wanted to see me?" I asked, while trailing my hand through the water.

"When don't I want to see you?" Sora blurted, but quickly put a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

I could only giggle, at the sweet comment as Sora continued, "So yeah, uh I was hoping we could do something special today?"

He remembered! He remembered! I sang in my head. I knew he wouldn't forget!

"Really? Tell me why today's so special?" I inquired with a knowing smile. Sora's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as if he didn't know what today was!

"The Cherry Blossom trees have just bloomed," Sora answered though there seemed to be a hint of uncertainty in his tone, like he wasn't so sure of his answer.

"And-ddddd?" I asked nodding my head for him to continue.

Sora looked at me innocently, still seeming confused, "And it's a great place for a picnic?"

I blinked not once but twice. Didn't he remember? The day that I had been waiting for all month. The day that every good boyfriend remembers. Maybe, maybe he's just playing dumb? I mean he was thoughtful enough to remember three weeks why not four?

"And what else makes this day special?" I persisted, my patience for the first time becoming thin.

"Um...You're birthday?" Sora tried nervously, his eyes not being able to meet my own.

That was when I snapped. "MY BIRTHDAY?" I repeated, allowing myself to feel one of the feelings a Destanian is not supposed to feel. Anger. But could you blame me? My supposed 'Mr. Right' had forgotten one of the most important marks in our relationship! It was as if he didn't even care about me!

I couldn't help but allow the stinging tears cascade down my face, while continuing to yell. "NO Sora! It's not my birthday! It's our monthaverssiry!"

Sora looked dumbfounded. Had he really no idea of this special event? Was he really that naive?

To many it would seem silly to get upset over such a thing, or blame teenage hormones. But to me it was everything! Ever since I was little I had wanted a perfect relationship with the perfect boy, but I had never thought of any flaws. Such as this one.

"Kairi, I'm sorry I just didn't know," Sora pleaded, but I turned my back on him. He probably did know but just didn't care enough to remember. I wiped the tears from cheek, "You so knew! Look Sora if you don't care enough about me to remember one of the most important marks in our relationship, then maybe, maybe we shouldn't be together," I managed to say while getting up. I never looked back at Sora or his heartbroken frown. I just proceeded to find the only person who would understand. My sister.

**Namine's POV**

"So, you want to be a writer?" I had decided to ask, as Roxas and I lay on the freshly cut grass. It was one of the few times we had actually spent time alone together. Not that Ronald was a bother or anything. But it was nice for it to be just the two of us. His piercing azure eyes studied my face for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I _want_ to but can't."

I cocked my head, slightly confused. On Destiny everyone, including the royals were allowed to choose their career path. I blinked, but perhaps in Twilight not everyone was as fortunate.

"Why not?"

Roxas's eyes shifted from my face to the distant canopy of green ahead of us, "My father wishes that I take the throne instead."

"So, he knows you wish to write?" I questioned quite perplexed. Even if everyone in Twilight was not as fortunate, wouldn't Roxas be exempt? Especially if his father knew of his desire. My own father had excused me from the role, due to my passion of the arts.

Roxas only snorted haughtily, "Tch! Yeah right! He would only view my desires as folly or reprimand me for such thoughts."

"How do you know? Have you asked?"

"I know because he's told me that distractions of _any_ kind were unacceptable, so why would I bother. All I would be doing is asking for my father's anger not his approval," Roxas spat bitterly.

I winced at his brutal statement. That couldn't be true, could it? I mean as cold as King Cloud appeared, behind those eyes I always thought him to be caring and compassionate. But Roxas's bitter scowl and hurt filled eyes begged to differ.

I remained silent for a few moments, looking down at my feet.

**Roxas's POV**

I mentally sighed. I can't just say the right thing once in my life.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Namine's head perked up in a confused manner, "For what?"

"Burdening you with problems that aren't your own," I answered ashamed for such a rude remark. I had been trying my best to make up for all my rude comments but I still seemed to struggle.

"It's not a burden at all. I want to help," Namine placed silky ebony hand on my own. A tremor shot through my spine, the feeling was much more heavenly then I remembered, but I still slipped my hand away, gently this time. If this friendship thing was going to work we would need to avoid physical contact at all costs. Even such a simple gesture as this could inevitably lead to her own demise.

The mere thought of her beautiful figure, crumpled on the ground with crimson stains was enough to make my senses give into the darkness.

"That's...erm nice an all," I tried my best to not offend her or her people, knowing full well this was a trait all the people of Destiny inherited, "but this is one of things I kinda have to figure out on my own."

Namine merely nodded her head, "I understand, but whenever you wish to talk, I'm always here to listen."

I nodded guiltily, feigning a smile. 'Why did she have to be so damn sweet!? It only makes this friendship ten times harder!'

"Hello, Princess!" greeted an annoyingly familiar voice. One that if I had the chance would be strangled this very moment. Seemingly the only person that had the power to strain my self control enough to confess my true feelings to Namine. Ronald.

"Hello, Ronald," Namine responded with a wave. Ronald waltzed over to where we were sitting and plopped between us. Letting out an annoyed growl I shifted so that I was farther away from his eye watering scent. Perhaps, I was the only one not oblivious to such a pungent odor but whenever I was around the boy I felt an automatic need to have a five feet distance.

"How are you today?" Ronald asked in an overly friendly manner. He turned his body so that he was facing her.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Namine smiled, "Yourself?"

"Always great when you're around Your Highness," Ronald said with a flirtatious smile.

I gagged at his usual flirting attempts. At least Namine didn't fall for such lame lines, overly happy or not. She wasn't stupid.

**Namine's POV**

Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind my ear I tried my best to smile. Ronald was my friend after all, even if we would never be romantically involved, doesn't mean we couldn't be just friends. Right?

From the corner of my eye, I could see Roxas staring out into the distance, enveloped in his own thoughts. He was always that way when it was the three of us. I did feel bad, like I should spend time with both of them. But whenever I tried to involve Roxas he would be much more curt then when it was just the two of us.

I shook my head 'And they say girls are confusing.'

Ronald and I resumed our conversationwhich the topic as usual went to the ball that was tomorrow. I couldn't wait! The music, merriment dancing, Roxas. What better combination then that?

"Namine!" My head snapped over to my right to see my dearest sister, running towards me with _tears_ cascading down her face. I immediately embraced her, allowing her to sob on my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel my sister's pain, despite not knowing the cause. She was my sister, my twin.

"Shh, it's alright sister," I hushed Kairi, "Do tell me what has caused you to cry."

Kairi sniffed her eyes focusing on Roxas, "In private, please."

"Alright," I said, turning my head towards Roxas and Ronald.

Roxas began to get up, seeming to sense the distress, "Seeing as you need to have a moment with your sister, _we_ shall depart." Ronald scoffed, obviously notmoving, but before I could plead, Roxas, amazingly lifted him with ease off the ground and pushed him forward. "Move."

Ronald reluctantly moved glancing back towards me. I only half smiled, as he tried to keep pace with Roxas.

I sighed, leading Kairi over to one of the large maple trees. We sat down and she rubbed one of her red eyes.

"Sora and I broke up," Kairi choked, leaning her head back on the tree.

"Y-You Broke up!" I sputtered, not even able to comprehend the sentence. They seemed like such a perfect couple and this morning...

"What happened? I thought this was a big day for you two?"

"It was supposed to be! But Sora didn't even remember our monthavessery! He doesn't care about me!" Kairi cried burying her face in her hands.

On one hand, I can see how that would be upsetting, but on another I felt sympathetic to Sora. As nice as he was, Sora was quite clueless. Kairi should have at least given him a heads up. But then again he made my sister cry and that was something I did not like seeing.

"I'm sure that's not true, maybe you two should talk things out?" I suggested, perhaps talking would help.

"I'm not talking to him!" Kairi pouted the tears finally subsiding.

I nodded my head, who was I to play matchmaker when my sister was clearly hurt?

**&**

**Okay I admit the whole 'monthaverssery' thing was kinda lame. But I did agree on moving their relationship too fast, which is why I needed a reason to break them up. Sorry if you didn't like that but I figured since Kairi's kinda your typical preppy girl(non snobby) and to girls like that having gone out for a month can be a big deal. Plus, on Destiny relationship marks are a big deal due to their 'I love everything' attitude**

**Thanx to all my readers for sticking with me and my sluggish updates. I'll try my best to get the ball chapter up soon! So till then, please Read, Review and Enjoy!** And to prove that I'm working faster I'll give you a sneak peek at Chapter 12: Start All Over

"Your Highness you must hurry," exclaimed Lucille, hurriedly guiding me along the many maze like hallways of the Twilight palace. I tried my best to keep pace, in my new heels. Tonight, or well right now the ball was happening! The reason I wasn't there at the moment was because my dress had finally been finished. It was an absolutely breathtaking piece. It was a stunning white, strapless dress with a corset like body, embedded with diamonds. I loved the tailoring, and couldn't wait to dance in it!

"Quickly, milady through the doors should be his highness," Lucille pushed me forward, then scrambled off before I could thank her.

Slipping through tall set of doors, I spotted my escort leaning against the wall impatiently.


	12. Start All Over

Chapter 12: Start All Over

**Wow, twelve chapters already! Man I can't believe it! I do apologize for my lack of updates. It took me awhile to get back into the groove of this story. I actually have a lot more planned now which should help me.**

**As always, thanx to me loyal readers! You're what keeps this story going! **

**I hope that this doesn't sound pushy(I hate being like that) but if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could I get at least 10 reviews on this chapter? (I really want to hit 100 soon)**

**I really enjoy reading the reviews and getting some feedback:)**

**&**

**Namine's POV**

"Your Highness you must hurry," exclaimed Lucille, hurriedly guiding me along the many maze like hallways of the Twilight palace. I tried my best to keep pace, in my new heels. Tonight, or well right now the ball was happening! The reason I wasn't there at the moment was because my dress had finally been finished. It was an absolutely breathtaking piece. It was a stunning white, strapless dress with a corset like body, embedded with diamonds. I loved the tailoring, and couldn't wait to dance in it!

"Quickly, milady through the doors should be his highness," Lucille pushed me forward, then scrambled off before I could thank her.

Slipping through tall set of doors, I spotted my escort leaning against the wall impatiently. Seeming to sense my presence he removed himself from the wall and walked over to me the annoyance in his face clearly still present. "Look who finally decided to show her face."

A blush of embarrassment crept up my neck, I didn't intend to keep him waiting. "I'm truly sorry," I began to mumble but Roxas cut me off.

"You should be, had you been any longer I would have had to walk out in front of the entire kingdom _alone_. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that would have been?" Roxas hissed, being careful not to draw any attention from outside.

"I'm honestly sorry, I would have come sooner but," I was now staring at my feet, or well what could be seen of my feet due to the silvery fabric hiding most of them, "my dress had just finished being tailored."

I could feel his sharp face soften, and I slowly lifted my head. Roxas's face was now a light tint of red, as though he hadn't even examined my appearance before releasing his anger.

"My apologizes, I didn't know," Roxas mumbled.

"It's fine, I should apologize for being late," I explained the guilty feeling I had unintentionally seeping into my tone. Quickly, I caught myself and smiled. Burdening someone else with guilt was a horrible crime, one I refused to commit. Roxas merely rolled his eyes, muttering something incoherent under his breath. I was slightly confused, but abruptly his gaze went from me to the door, as trumpets sounded and cheering echoed through the ball room and into this small hallway.

Roxas held out his arm, "Shall we?"

I took his arm, "We shall." We silently stood in front of the large set of doors waiting for our cue. I couldn't help but feel jittery. Sure I had been introduced formally at other events, but not in front of a kingdom that was not an ally. What if the people didn't like me? Not only that but as their prince's escort.

Trying some breathing exercises to calm myself down I listened as the king and queen were introduced.

"Presenting, their royal high nesses, King Cloud and Queen Aerith," the announcer bellowed, as reverent and joyous cheers filled the air. Although I could not physically see the king and queen of Twilight, the image easily popped in my head. King Cloud's head held high, holding his wife with the usual gentleness seeming to be reserved for only her. Queen Aerith's shimmering green eyes looking out appreciatively towards her people.

I could only pray that I made an entrance suitable in their eyes. "It is almost time," Roxas whispered, opening the doors slightly with a gloved hand. I could make out my sister and Sora readying themselves. I was slightly confused, hadn't they broken up? Examining her face closely I saw a slight reluctance masked with a smile. Roxas noticed my observation and answered the question in my head. "For show."

I nodded, easily believing him. "His royal highness Prince Sora and his escort Princess Kairi of Destiny," the announcer's voice held a tone of disgust as he addressed Kairi. I felt a pang of anxiety shoot through my veins as I heard less enthusiastic cheers ring through my ears.

"And his highness Prince Roxas and his escort Princess Namine of Destiny." My heart felt like it would burst through my chest as we sauntered forward. The cheers had the same forced enthusiasm as I came into sight. Trying my best to compose myself, I forced the corners of my mouth to upturn into a smile.

Taking a final step from the red carpeted stairs, we went to the center with the rest of the royal family.

"As tradition states," the announcer continued, I saw him at the top of the staircase standing stiffly, "The royal family will have the first dance." The people automatically cheered, as the orchestra in the far corner began to play a mid-tempo song. The king and queen were at the center and we were on their right while Sora and Kairi were on their left.

Roxas bowed and I curtseyed, he outstretched a gloved hand and I took it. As we began to dance I could feel my anxiety simper and eventually disperse. The people weren't fond of me, but did that really matter right now? I was at the ball, dancing with my prince charming in a gorgeous gown. My eyes were only on his face as we moved fluidly across the marble floors.

"Enjoying yourself?" Roxas suddenly inquired, twirling me.

"Yes, it's all so wonderful, though I am sorry to have kept you waiting," I answered, moving my feet to the right.

"No worries, you do look quite...lovely," Roxas said, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

Crimson heat dominated my face, making me look like a tomato, "Thank you, you look quite dashing yourself," I complimented, though I hadn't been able to tear my eyes away from his face to notice his attire, but I was sure he looked amazing. And I was right. A well fitted black suit, that showed his well defined muscles. Silver buttons adorned the front, shining from the intense light.

"Don't I always?" he teased, as our feet kept their elaborate pace. It was truly marvelous to be in his arms again, almost like magic. The scene as we spun gracefully, reminded me of the drawing I had finished quite a while ago. It had been of me and Roxas dancing in this exact scenery. Large chandeliers hung over the ceilings, creating a glassy effect on the marble, while a hazy vermillion sun hung in the sky.

I smiled in return, as we finally came to a stop. The entire crowd cheered, and as I was about to bow when I noticed that none of royal family made any notion but a mere head nod to acknowledge the cheers. I followed suit feeling a bit out of place once more. Normally on Destiny we bowed to our subjects as a sign of acknowledgment, but this wasn't Destiny.

"May I cut in?" a strangely familiar voice greeted, but the voice was slightly edgier. I turned to see Ronald.

**Roxas's POV **

Ronald. Couldn't he have come later? Has he no patience? Namine wasn't just his date she was mine too! She should have only been just mine, but of course her sympathy clouds her mind and I have to share!

"Of course, I just expect her to be returned soon," the tone in my voice had an unexpected and unintentional possessive threat to it. One that I tried to hide with a smile. Was I really that insane to call her my own? It's not like we were going out and we never would. I repeated to myself, trying to shove my previous thoughts to the back of my mind.

Namine gave me a confused glance, and I just waved her off. She shrugged her shoulders, taking Ronald's hand. Watching suspiciously, I started to back up. I didn't need to worry at all. I was merely overreacting. She could be with who she wanted when she wanted. I had no claim on her. Nor did I intend to. I continued to sink back into the scenery, forcing my attention to the several guests that greeted me.

I nodded my head mechanically, answering each noble's question in a perfectly polite tone. Although, I was barely paying any attention, as my eyes strayed to Namine. It wasn't on purpose, I was just curious. Was she enjoying Ronald's company? More than me?

But what I really tried was not to express concern. The way she looked to me was stunning of course, utterly perfect, but at the same time. Fragile. Fragile enough that if he made the wrong move or dropped her she would break into a million pieces. I closed my eyes trying my best to rid myself of these thoughts. We couldn't be together and I needed, for the sake of my sanity, to accept that.

"Your highness? Are you alright," one of the woman, I recognized as Lady Renata called to me. I blinked, clearing my head.

"It's nothing, nothing at all." And that's what it was, what she was. Nothing that I would concern myself with. If she found someone else at this event, I would show no interest. Lady Renata stared at me for a moment, but then smiled and wished to take her leave.

I would have questioned the peculiar look she gave me, but was preoccupied by a group of giggling girls coming my way.

One with bobbing blonde curls approached me first, with bubbly blue eyes. 'Nothing compared to Namine's eyes.' I mentally slapped myself. I didn't care.

"Hello, your highness!" the perky blonde greeted, reminding me of my overly hyper cousin Selphie.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment, offering a polite smile. Even if she was an air head, she was still a nobleman's daughter. The girl squealed, rapidly waving her friends over. Joy. I strained to keep the smile on my face, as the rest flocked over.

"What is it Tracy?" asked one of the girls in a raspy voice. She was just a thin as Tracy, only with her light brown hair pinned up into a tight bun. Her muddy brown eyes lit up at the sight of my face.

"Your majesty," she bowed, clearly a lesser nobleman's daughter. The other two girls circled around me. Internally, I groaned. Curse these looks! For I very well knew that it wasn't my title that drew most females to me. It was my looks As soon as the hormones hit, my brother and I were swarmed by girls. The other two just giggled, as Tracy batted her eyelashes.

The raspy girl then spoke, "You certainly look dashing this evening." I smiled politely again, my eyes trying to scan over their glossy heads for Namine but quickly stopped. I did NOT care!

The girls continued their mindless babble, and I continued to nod and smile. Each time one of girls said 'like' I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Didn't they know any other words? Listening to them was torture, every time I tried to escape they would pull me back in with another stupid question. "What's the weather been like today?" or "How are your eyes so blue?"It was ridiculous, but I still listened.

**Namine's POV**

Ronald and I danced to the up-beat folk song, I was somewhat happy. I mean, it wasn't that I didn't I didn't enjoy my time with Ronald, but the way he acted. He tried too hard. I liked the way Ronald acted before. Simply kind, and sweet, not this edgier more 'bad boy' edition. It was like the dance lessonsw3wdf. Uncomfortable, but I didn't show any of my true feelings. He was still my friend and didn't deserve his feelings to be hurt.

"Princess, you look marvelous," Ronald complimented, while raking over my dress.

A blush instantly stained my cheeks, "Thank you, you look very nice yourself." Ronald's attire was a bit different than usual, his suit was a deep, and rich red similar to Roxas's but just a tad different. Ronald beamed, as we spun to the right. My foot feeling a weight crush it.

Ronald's eyes widened, but biting my lip, I pretended nothing happened. He relaxed again, "Any new drawings lately?"

"Actually quite a few, one of them is of the fountain," I responded happily. These were the times I felt comfortable with Ronald. Where he was just being Ronald and not my boyfriend.

"What a lovely picture that must be!" Ronald exclaimed as our feet moved to the left. I smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, by the way how has your training been going?" I inquired, resuming our conversation. From the time I had known Ronald, I had learned of his training to become a knight. I was quite surprised, but Ronald explained that he came from a long line of knights and it was tradition. At first he told me, he hated the training. The running, especially, but lately he said that it wasn't too bad. The way his eyes shined, it made me think there was something that kept him going, that inspired him. I knew what it was, deep down, but I refused to acknowledge it.

"Very well actually, the running is still unpleasant," we both laughed at that, "But other than that I've been learning quite a lot."

"I'm glad to hear that you're doing so well," I said genially while we twirled again.

Ronald grinned, then continued, "Thank you, by the way I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble..."

"Yes, what is it, Ronald?" I asked, motioning him to continue with a nod.

"I was wondering if you could call me Ronaldo?" Ronald's brown eyes drifted the floor.

I cocked my head in confusion. _Ronaldo_? "Why?"

"You see, becoming a knight has really been a wake up call. I've really reinvented myself," Ronaldo began to explain, "I'm not the same person, I've been taught to be who I want and go for what I want" he looked at me when he said that, but I ignored him.

"So this new name is a way to reinvent yourself," I said slowly, finally comprehending. The new edgier Ronald, excuse me _Ronaldo. _

This new look, was caused by Roxas that much I could tell, but I could tell he just wanted to be stronger. He wanted to embrace his heritage, for reasons I still denied despite the nagging voice in the back of my head.

"Exactly!" Ronaldo beamed, with his signature child-like grin.

"Well _Ronaldo_," I smiled, "I think what you're doing is marvelous."

Ronaldo returned the smile gratefully, as we continued to dance. There was a moment of silence, but I honestly didn't mind. It was nice to have a moment to myself where I could think freely. My thoughts? Roxas of course.

What was he doing now? Was he enjoying himself? Were girls flirting with him? I blinked at the last one. I knew it was none of business, but still a part of me wanted to know if he liked any of them. I'm sure they were pretty, with big sparkly eyes and glossy hair.

The very thought had me fighting an emotion I did not enjoy at all. Envy. First with meeting Leah, now by the mere thought of him in the arms of another girl.

I knew we were only friends. He always placed heavy emphasis on the word, and besides dancing avoided any physical contact.

Finally the music stopped and we came to a halt, but as soon as we strayed from the dance floor a familiar voice called causing both Ronaldo and I to turn around.

"Sora?" I asked, as the brunette twin approached me, but he looked different. The bubbly grin on his face had dispersed and the sparkle in his eyes dimmed. The sight of him had my heart sink. This was because of losing Kairi and that only made my heart drop further.

"Yes, it's me," Sora said blankly, obviously trying to mask his sorrow with a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked, though that was a question that could be answered in more than one way he knew what I was asking.

"I can't find Kairi," Sora sighed, "she just disappeared."

"Really?" I said, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. That wasn't like Kairi, even if she didn't want to exactly spend time with Sora she still would have said something.

Sora only nodded his head. "I guess we'll have to find her," I declared, Ronaldo immediately agreed helping me as our eyes scoured the ball room. My eyes moved to the far right corner and then stopped. I squinted, trying to make out the figures, beckoning Ronaldo and Sora as I went towards the two fuzzy figures.

A moment later we stopped dead in our tracks. The two figures were indeed, Kairi and...Riku! Then I remembered the letter. Riku was our representative!

Sora came up behind me and his eyes narrowed, I didn't realize why until I caught Kairi giggling and flicking back a strand of silky hair. Riku and Kairi!? That wasn't the pairing I expected! Sure we had been friends with Riku for quite awhile but them together like this? I didn't think Riku even thought of Kairi that way. But again the evidence was clear, Riku whispering in her ear making Kairi giggle again.

Ronaldo was silent, as he stood beside me but Sora's eyes once dim were reignited with a new and frightening fire. One that refused to be extinguished.

I wanted to speak, to stop him, but I couldn't restrain Sora as he marched up to Riku with a harsh glare.

"Hey Kairi, who's your friend?" Sora spat, the happy-go-lucky brunette I thought I knew was replaced by a cold ,vicious version.

Kairi turned her head and smiled, but there was something in that smile that told me she knew he was jealous, it was an expression I never knew my sister had. "Oh, Sora there you are, this is my _very_ good friend Riku."

"Nice to meet you," Sora said through gritted teeth. Sora and Riku shook hands stiffly, though anyone could easily sense the tension.

"The pleasure is all mine, your highness," Riku replied smoothly, bowing. Riku's aquamarine eyes flickered from Sora to me. "Princess Namine," Riku bowed again, then kissed my hand.

I blushed, even if Riku always did that to Kairi and I, even when we were little. Ronaldo didn't seem to appreciate the gesture, gave a glare to Riku. I elbowed him lightly, Riku was still my friend.

Ronaldo then smiled, but still held my hand tightly. Riku then went back to Kairi's side, much to Sora's dismay. He shot me a pleading look, and I decided that I should give Sora the benefit of the doubt. He really did love Kairi, and needed a chance to prove himself to her. Just one chance and I knew she would listen. The only difficult thing would be to detach her from Riku. Since Riku didn't seem intent on leaving her side till the ball was done.

I contemplated on how to achieve my goal for a moment, then an idea hit me. If I could lure Riku away for even a few minutes I knew Sora could find the right words. But what would separate Riku from Kairi?

"Hey, Riku," I began sweetly, it was best to be the kindest I could to him at the moment.

He nodded his head, "Yes, your grace?"

"I was wondering, if you would like to, um...," I thought for a moment. What would I want him to do? Suddenly a folk song began to play and my eyes lit up. "If you would like to dance?"

Riku blinked, but then turned around to Kairi asking for her leave. Kairi nodded solemnly, glancing at me, then at Sora. Riku shot Sora a warning glare before taking my hand and leading me towards the dance floor. Ronaldo, grabbed a dance partner and followed close behind.

**Sora's POV(Yeah! Another new POV!)**

I inhaled deeply, I was trying my best to summon enough courage to talk to Kairi. I knew if I didn't now, Riku, the exotic flirt, would steal her away. Away from me. The very thought pained me, severely. Even if Kairi and I barely knew one another, I still felt this connection with her. When I was around her, I could be myself. I could forget any problems I had because when I was with her the whole rest of the world melted away.

"Kairi," I began, trying my best not to be distracted by her gorgeous pink dress. It was a flattering color on her that's for sure, especially with the gold embroidered into the seams. I tried my best not to gawk.

Kairi turned to face me, but with annoyed violet eyes, "Yeah?"

"I...um..," _Just say it!_ "I'm sorry, Kairi. I didn't mean to forget!"

Kairi's luminous violet eyes softened a tad, but then she narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you really forgot?"

My eyes brightened, only slightly. I only got one shot at making it up to her. _One shot._ "Kairi, I can honestly say I didn't know. People here on Twilight don't celebrate things like monthaversserys, though I wished they did so I could have done something really special with you." I was begging now, I knew I was but I didn't care. If she forgave me I would endure any amount of taunting my brother would throw at me. Any, as long as we could be together again.

Kairi's lip quivered, as she embraced me into a hug. "Oh, Sora! I'm so sorry for the way I acted."

I blinked in surprise, she was sorry? "For what?"

Kairi shook her head apologetically, a light smile crossing her beautiful features, "I should have explained my customs to you, and not have expected you to automatically know."

"Well, that would have been nice," I joked, earning a playful slap from Kairi but she too, soon found her self in fit of giggles as well.

Breathing in, I was finally able to cease my laughter, "So, does this mean we're together again?"

Kairi pecked my cheek, causing a blush to stain my cheeks, "Yes, but maybe this time, we could..." Kairi trailed off, looking at her feet shyly.

"We could what?" I cocked my head innocently, what was she thinking?

Kairi's breathtaking amethyst met my azure orbs, "We could take things slower, you know really get to know each other."

I smiled, "I would like that."

Kairi returned the smile, sending my stomach into a series of flips and jumps. I snuck a glance back at Namine as I took Kairi's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

_I was glad my brother had finally found someone who could truly save him...from himself._

**Roxas's POV**

I was finally able to escape from that flock of girls. I wondered how Sora was fairing in that department? Although with Kairi around, I'm sure the girls were smart enough to leave.

Messaging my temples, I leaned against one of the marble pillars. I wondered where Namine was? I figured her time with Ronald should have ended eons ago and yet here I was still waiting. Not like I cared or anything, I just didn't want people to think I was some sort of loser for not having a date. That and I keep getting this feeling whenever I'm away from her. It's an unexplainable, irrational anxious feeling. I hated it.

We shouldn't be together. We couldn't be together, and we would never be together. It was that reality that I kept fighting. Even though I shouldn't be fighting it, but the more time we spent together. The more I thought about her. The more I gave into my desires. It was horrible. _I _was horrible.

I would be placing her in danger. Willingly. I pressed my head against the marble, trying to drown my thoughts in the music.

"Troubles?" a familiar voice called in amusement. My eyes shot open to see Axel and Larxene, standing mere feet from me.

"None that you need to concern yourself with." I retorted, removing my back from the wall.

"Aww, c'mon Rox, you know as your big sister it's my _**job**_ to invade your privacy," Larxene tugged my cheek. I swatted her hand away, rolling my eyes. How in the world did she end up being my older sister? I sighed, not even trying to figure that mystery out.

"Yeah, yeah so what do you want?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

Axel and Larxene's faces immediately went grim.

"The mission, remember?" Axel whispered his emerald eyes scanning the crowd cautiously.

My eyes widened, the mission! I forgot that tonight we would be sneaking into the throne room to steal my father's buster blade. It was yet another item on Xemnas's list.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten! I knew for months in advance that at precisely midnight I would have to sneak into the night and steal this item.

"Don't worry though," Larxene consoled, "we still have about two hours."

I nodded, my thoughts drifting to Namine. I should probably spend time with her while I could.

"Still not gonna tell us are ya?" Axel interrupted my thoughts with a sly smile, "Though I think I already know."

Larxene and I arched a blonde eyebrow at the pyro, whose mischievous grin widened at out puzzled expressions.

"It's pretty, obvious..." Axel trailed off again, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"What is it!?" Larxene was losing her patience, now. Though to many this would appear to be her breaking point, but to those who knew Larxene. This was just phase one.

"Can't you tell? Damn, and here I thought you were smart," Axel shook his head in fake disappointment.

Larxene's green eyes blazed as she smacked Axel on the head. "Ow!" Axel sniffed rubbing the now sore spot on his head. "At least I'm smarter than you!"

I rolled my eyes, why couldn't they act like a normal couple? Shaking my head I decided it was time to brake up their 'love fest' before someone ended up in a headlock.(That someone most likely being Axel)

"Will you two cut it out? People are starting to stare!" I hissed, trying to not gain any other unneeded eyes

The feisty couple separated, but Axel being, well Axel wouldn't let go of our previous discussion.

"So, are you gonna confess your _undying_ love to Princess Namine?" Axel fluttered his eyes dramatically, while holding his hands to his non-existent heart.

Narrowing my eyes, I did my best to refrain from choking him then and there. He just gave my sister amo for only God knows how long! That and my love life was none of his business!

Larxene just stared at me incredulously, then her lips formed an angry frown. _Oh joy._ I was shooting Axel death glares. _If only looks could kill._

"You're in _love_ with one of those _hippies!_" Larxene hissed through gritted teeth.

I could feel myself shrink under her furious glare. Larxene seemed to be the only person I would cower to. But if you knew my sister like I do, you would be afraid too.

"I'm not in _love_, you should be asking Sora that not me?" I countered and for a second Larxene's rage left me and was focused on my brother.

"Soar too! Ugh! I should have known something like this would have happened!" Larxene threw her manicured hands in the air. Axel looked at me and smirked, I just shot daggers at him. He would pay. I would make sure of that.

"Yeah, kinda ironic though, don't cha think?" Axel added draping an arm across Larxene's shoulders.

She shoved him off, a menacing smile gracing her features, "Yeah, irony certainly knew how to bite me right in the ass. Putting my baby brothers with our mortal enemies. Yeah that's definitely ironic."

I scowled. I wasn't a child. I was sixteen years old! I hated when she treated me like a her kid brother. Especially in the Organization, whenever Xemnas assigned me a dangerous mission she tried to either take it from me or accompany me. Although she claimed it was because I would screw up I knew that wasn't true.

"Look, could you two just go now?" I resumed my position on the pillar, closing my eyes.

"Can do lil buddy," Axel said dragging Larxene by the hand to the dance floor, "Just remember tell your little girlfriend your undying love for her kay?" _**SMACK!**_ "Lar!" Axel whined.

"Don't encourage him!"

I wanted to bang my head against the marble. How did I end with Axel and Larxene in my life?

"Hey babe, how have you been?" A silky voice called. One that I knew too well. I turned around to see my ex-girlfriend sauntering towards me.

&

**Sorry yet again for my sluggish updates. And I'm not sure how many chapters the ball will be. Two? Three? It really depends on how much will fit into each chapter. Especially since I'm aiming for over 20 chapters. But anyway, yeah I know Larxene is Roxas and Sora sister! (Gasp!) But I mean Blonde hair, green eyes, it's not like she wouldn't fit in.**

**His ex comes back! What will Namine do!? You'll just have to stay tuned and find out!**

**I hope you enjoyed and will Read and Review!**


	13. Why Pretend

Chapter 13: Why Pretend?

**Alright, here's chapter 13! I hope this chapter won't disappoint, and that you'll read and review:)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING! Except for Ronaldo otherwise all rights go to Square Enix!**

**Also, I know I don't say this enough but I would like to thank all my readers! Sorry that I haven't properly thanked you guys in a while. So I decided to make up for lost time.**

**Starting with Hoshizora no Hikari, lebrezie, .Nana Potato., Dark JaylenX, Lazyafternooner, Redwolf17, lord0thief, Au revoir, PrincessNamine23, Bluefox of the Moon, kingdomhearts-gurl654, Cureffu, icewateringcan, Kai-chan147, (.), Jesus Rocks!!, CrazyAlex-Roxymonkey1325, Live in Fantasy, Namineflower, Oathkeepera. **

**I'm sorry if I haven't replied to reviews, either I get kinda lazy but I'm gonna really try and do that. Also if you have a fic you want me to read just tell me through a review or message:) I really love reading fanfics:D**

**I'm gonna stop talking now and just get on with the story.**

&

_Previously:_

"_Hey babe, how have you been?" A silky voice called. One that I knew too well. I turned around to see my ex-girlfriend sauntering towards me._

**Roxas's POV**

I swear if I had a heart, it would have stopped beating. What was _she_ doing here? I knew she was a princess, but still. After our breakup our kingdoms stopped communicating all together.

Yet here she was, sauntering towards me, her hips swaying. It was a walk that would entrance almost any guy. Me? No way in hell would I be entranced, or seduced by that bleach blonde air head. Not again.

She was now inches away from me gazing at me with gold eyes. Cold eyes. So cold that my heart were it still beating in my chest would have froze from her chilling stare. Her slightly tanned hand rested on my chest, lips pulled into a coy smile.

Rolling my eyes, I swatted her hand away. "What do _you_ want?" I spat coldly, my azure eyes rivaled her green orbs.

She batted her eyelashes, putting on her best pout, "Baby, don't be like that. I just wanted to see how you were, is that so wrong?"

"Considering it's you, then I'd have to say yes," I sneered, turning my back on her. I wanted to escape her so bad. Just breathing the same air as her, brought enough bitter memories to last me a lifetime.

She caught my hand pulling me back towards her. "Jewels, let _go_," I demanded trying to pry my hand from her python grip.

"No, Roxy-kins tell me what I did wrong?" Jewels whined. I cringed at both her stupid nickname and her whine. God, she was so annoying! What did I ever see in her?

I snapped towards her, "You want to know what you did wrong huh? Oh I'd love to elaborate!"

Jewels pursed her lips, placing her arms across her chest.

"Jewels," just saying her name made my blood boil, "you've not only cheated on me _multiple_ times, but you _lied_ to me! You said you loved me when you didn't!"

"But Roxy, I do love you!" She pleaded, pathetically grabbing my other hand in an attempt to make me stay. Her begging only disgusted me further.

"No you don't. The only thing you love about me is how good of eye candy I make to your all your prissy friends!" I shot back, and I knew she knew that was true. When we had been together she had treated me like her own personal eye candy. Just something to make others jealous.

"That's not true! Roxas, you know I consider you more than just eye candy," Jewels sniffed, as what appeared to be tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Look Jewels, I don't have time to discuss this any further," I pushed her hands away, before turning my gaze to the dance floor. My eyes suddenly widened. There _she_ was dancing with yet another guy! How could she do that to me!? I was already sharing with Ronald, now some guy I didn't even know! What's next? Is she going to pick a peasant off the street and start making out with him!?

Just watching as they glided across the dance floor, had me fighting harder against the internal shackles that held my emotions down. But when he slid his hand to her waist, that was when jealousy became the dominating emotion. I should be the only one allowed to be with her, the only one to touch her. Not some pretty boy with purple hair!

But what bothered me the most was how she seemed completely comfortable. Not an ounce of reluctance visible. It was as if I had been tossed aside, thrown to corner to collect dust. Clenching my fists I let out an angry sigh.

_Two could play at that game._ I smirked once to myself, before my face reverted to the annoyed expression I held earlier.

"If I dance with you once will you leave me alone?" My eyes were now ten shades darker, as I looked at her, although she seemed oblivious to my vicious stare as she squealed and pulled me to the dance floor.

We danced elegantly, as I would stealthily lead towards Namine's direction. Jewels didn't notice as her arms constricted my neck in a binding circle, while my arms were set awkwardly on her tooth pick waist. I wondered what Namine would think? Would she be insanely jealous? Or merely not care at all?

The second option sent a slight pang. I mean I guess I didn't want her to want me, not in the way I want her. I sighed heavily, this was quite the conundrum. I could be straightforward and confess my feelings or standby and let some other guy sweep her off her feet.

I knew the right thing to do would be to leave her be. Let her think I didn't like her, that would be the right thing. But I was never good at making the right choices.

I snuck another glance in Namine's direction. I had been doing that repeatedly as if looking at her would help me make this decision.

"What do you keep looking at?" Jewel's high pitched voice shattered my thoughts.

"Nothing." I snapped. She merely rolled her eyes muttering a 'whatever' under her breath. The dance music eventually stopped and we came to halt. Stealing one more glance at Namine I saw that she was done dancing. The one guy kissed her hand, causing flares of jealously to ignite in me once again.

I didn't notice that Jewels saw what I was looking at. Her green eyes narrowed.

"Roxas?" Jewels called in a sickly sweet voice.

"Wha..." I was cut off as she forcefully pressed her lips against mine.

**Namine's POV**

I had finally finished my dance with Riku, he was quite the gentleman. But still only a friend to me. I hoped Sora and Kairi were back together, I don't think I could look Sora in the eyes if they didn't.

"Thank you for this dance, your grace," Riku bowed, kissing my hand. I blushed, while curtseying.

"I hope you do not mind my sudden departure but I promised Princess Kairi that I would return after this dance," Riku apologized, though I could see right through that facade. It was obvious he just wanted to be with Kairi.

"That's quite alright," I said, with a smile, "I have someone to get back to as well."

Riku merely nodded as he practically sprinted back in Kairi's direction. I really hoped I had bought Sora enough time. Sighing I twisted my body to my left, only to have my heart shatter.

There _he_ was! Kissing another girl! A girl with creamy tan skin, and blonde hair! Someone who he clearly liked better then me. Someone whose breathtaking looks shattered my self-esteem.

I couldn't believe how I had been so stupid to think that someone like him could like someone like me! I was plain, while she was gorgeous. She was a super model while I was the girl who looked at the cover.

But most importantly, she had the one thing I wanted most. Roxas.

Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I ran through the crowd. Right by him. I didn't care if he saw. It's not like he cared or anything. He didn't care about any of the smiles, laughs, or dances we had shared. To him, they meant nothing.

I would be lying to say I wasn't jealous. I knew I shouldn't be. As a Princess of Destiny it was my duty but my inner most emotions were reigning control now. I really had no say in what my heart yearned for.

I pressed a hand to my chest forcefully, as if trying to tame my heart.

It was his choice. He had always been the one to state we were merely friends, but it stung my heart to see him with her. Whoever that lucky girl was.

My breathing soon became ragged, as a harsh outside wind whipped at my face. I slid down helplessly to onto a lone bench. Sobs racked through my body and I eventually gave in. Allowing myself, for the first time to wallow in self pity. It was pathetic, I know. But I couldn't help it. I gave him my heart and he ripped it to shreds.

"Princess, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked worriedly. My red, and puffy eyes saw Ronaldo now towering over me. His brown eyes a mixture of concern and confusion.

I could only shake my head weakly, as he gathered me into his arms. It felt different then being in Roxas's arms. Comforting but never complete. I shoved the thought aside as I embraced the gesture. Sure it wasn't perfect, but at least Ronaldo cared for me.

"What happened?" Ronaldo's voice was soothing as he wiped away my forlorn tears.

"I-I s-saw Ro-Roxas with an-another girl!" I cried, the sobs coming out harder as I buried my head in Ronaldo's shirt. I was probably ruining his ensemble. How selfish I was!

"Oh princess, I'm so sorry!" Ronaldo solaced while rubbing small circles on my back. Although I could tell hidden beneath his sympathy there was a hint of triumph.

I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand, "Thank you, Ronaldo. At least I have you as a friend."

"Maybe more than a friend," Ronaldo whispered as he pulled me away from him, slowly leaning in for a kiss.

**Roxas's POV**

My eyes widened in shock, not only at Jewel's desperate actions but at who just _had_ to see this unwanted display of affection.

Namine.

Why? Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been some other girl. Anyone but her.

I shoved Jewel's greedy lips off mine, glaring at her as I wiped my lips with the back of my hand.

She only smirked in satisfaction, still having the nerve to approach me. "I missed that."

"I hate you," I hissed through gritted teeth. If only there weren't any witnesses.

She merely laughed, as if my words meant nothing to her. "Good, hate is a _passionate_ emotion." She whispered silkily into my ear.

I only felt repulsed at her flirting attempts, "I'll show you hate. Murder the ultimate crime of passion!"

"You know you enjoyed it," she practically crooned.

I scoffed, "In your dreams!"

"Counting on it."

I felt a sudden urge to smack that pretty, air brushed face of hers, but I knew I had more important matters to attend to. I had to exhale, _very_ deeply to maintain any control over myself.

"This conversation is over," I growled heading towards the south end. Where Namine had went.

"Of course it is." I could hear her say, and even without turning around I knew that coy smile was still in place.

Having put a fair distance between us, my mind began to stray back to my real problem. Namine had seen me in a lip lock with my ex-girlfriend. Of course she didn't have any knowledge of who she was but the point is she saw me with someone else. It was surprising. I had been the one practically raving his head off about her being with yet another guy when I in turn was with another girl. A girl who I could have turned down in the first place had it not been for my stupid damn pride.

I absolutely loathed myself at this moment. I had made her cry, made her flee. A girl so innocent and sweet. I really was a monster. A monster who was sick of playing this game.

_Sick of pretending._

I knew it was inevitable, that I would confess my feelings. Even if it were wrong. Even if it would put her in the utmost danger. At least I would have lifted this weight off my chest, stopped her crying. Maybe...Maybe we could be more than friends?

_**No! I was being selfish!**_We couldn't be together, but I would tell her of my desire to be with her. I would tell her I do care but that we couldn't be together for her own safety.

Maybe that would satisfy both of us.

The plan was foolish. I was well aware of that, but if I was to maintain any sanity at this point it needed to be done.

My pace picked up as I rounded the corner. I could hear a familiar voice coming from the gardens. Practically sprinting now, I entered the gardens only to see Ronald's lips a mere inch away from Namine's.

My eyes darkened, "Ronald, what the **hell** are you doing!" I shouted furiously. I had never been so enraged in my life, but Ronald had crossed the line. He had dared to steal Namine from me. Something I could easily reward with death. The very thought, had a grin threatening to tug at my lips, but I resisted.

I refused to merciful.

**Namine's POV**

My eyes shot up, meeting two blazing azure orbs. Although I was relieved that Ronald had pulled away, I was confused. What was Roxas doing here? Didn't he and his pretty girlfriend still have some business to take care of?

_**Namine, you're being utterly ridiculous! Jealously should be something to frown upon not encourage!**_ I scowled at the thought.

'So what? I was supposed to be smiling when he only guy I've ever liked was kissing some girl I didn't know!?'

"_**Comforting**_ Princess Namine!" Ronaldo shot back with aglare.

"Looks like a lot more than comforting to me," Roxas retorted bitterly, sending an equally fierce glare Ronald's way.

I still didn't understand. Why would Roxas come looking for me? He didn't care about me, did he? Mentally, I shook my head. He probably did see but was merely going to sugarcoat it, try and make me happy again. But I didn't want to be happy.

I blinked hard at the words I had just thought. What was happening to me? When I had first come here I had never had a single foul thought, but here. Here, I seemed to give in to these savage ways. It was horrible and I wanted it to stop, but I couldn't. I know I would never be a cruel person, but I was beginning to be less happy all day unlike at home.

"Jealous?" Ronaldo asked innocently, but the smile he held was smug.

"Look Ronald," Roxas growled but he was interrupted by Ronaldo.

"It's Ronaldo now."

"I don't care what the hell your name is! Get _out_" The growl in Roxas's voice was boosted to a ferocious snarl.

Ronaldo stood, pulling me with him. "What and leave you here with Princess Namine? You're the reason she's out here crying!" Ronaldo shouted pointing an accusing finger at Roxas.

I was amazed at Ronaldo's courage. He truly was a good friend, by sticking up for me. I turned my gaze back to Roxas. Why was it so hard to dislike him? Even when I was _angry_ with him, I still couldn't help but feel utterly devoted to him.

**Roxas's POV**

This little charade was getting old. I would talk _privately_ with Namine no matter what _Ronaldo_ said.

"I will not repeat myself, as the crowned Prince of Twilight I command you to leave! Unless you'd like to try my patience and end up in the dungeon." I said sharply, but on the inside I was quite surprised. I had hardly ever had to resort to using my title as a weapon. Usually, for lowly subjects as this my mere temper scared them off.

Ronaldo huffed once but turned, muttering a "If you hurt her...," under his breath as he trudged back to the castle.

If _I_ hurt her? Wow, I mean I do understand due to me being apart of Organization XII but still this coming from Mr. I-Can't-Keep-My-Hands-To-Myself-For-More-Than-Five-Minutes had me fighting back a wave of laughter. Ronaldo had finally disappeared when I decided to break the ice.

"Namine, we need to talk."

"About what?" she snapped coldly. The tone in her voice surprised me, but in a way I liked it. I now that's completely insane, but ever since she's been here she's been all sweet and sugarcoated. Though it wasn't that I hated her for it or anything, I actually liked her for that innocence she still maintained. But there was this unexplainable feeling I had. It made me think there's more to this girl than meets the eye. That even the most sweetest of roses have their thorns. This was a whole new side of her, one that showed me that she could feel more than just happy all the time. She could truly stand up for herself, but still maintain that innocence.

And to be quite frank I found that very attractive

"We need to talk about what you saw back there." I answered cooly, approaching her slowly.

Her eyes flashed back at mine, "I'm sixteen not six Roxas, I think I can handle the un-sugarcoated truth!"

"Alright you want the truth?" I asked meeting her dazzling cerulean eyes.

"That's what I asked for isn't?"

I couldn't help but smirk at this more daring Namine.

"I was merely waiting for my date to return when my ex-girlfriend came and harassed me," I explained, hoping this would lighten her spirits.

"You sure seemed to enjoy it," Namine murmured bitterly.

"Yeah as much as I enjoy being stabbed with a knife," I said sarcastically.

"Then why did you kiss her?!" Namine cried, on the brink of tears. The anger had subsided only to be replaced with a deep sorrow. One that I wished would go away.

"She kissed me!" I quickly defended, but Namine wouldn't buy it.

"Liar! Why wouldn't you want to kiss her? She's gorgeous!" Namine shouted, the tears overflowing and now rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh and what about you? Ms. Flirts-With-Every-Guy-She-Sees! You practically kissed Ronald!" I shouted back, but that didn't seem to help the situation.

"I don't see why you care anyway," she muttered, turning away.

This was it. The moment of truth. The end of the facade.

"You don't get it, do you?"

Namine's eyes moved to mine, her face one of pure confusion.

"Namine, I don't care about my ex-girlfriend. I don't care about any of those other girls," I confessed. I must look pathetic, practically begging at her feet for forgiveness, but I didn't care.

"You don't?" she asked meekly.

"No, the only girl I'll ever truly _feel_ for is you, Namine." My face was blazing scarlet at my words, but she needed to hear them. At least once.

**Namine's POV**

My heart skipped a beat. Did Roxas just say he had _feelings _for me? This Roxas? The same Roxas whose put heavy emphasis on our friendship. The same Roxas that would avoid me for hours on end and then suddenly decide he wanted my company?

"Y-You d-do?" I stuttered, my heart beating faster. This better not be some trick.

"Would I lie to you?" he asked placing a hand to his heart.

My mouth quivered as I tried to arch a blonde eyebrow in suspicion, but instead broke out in laughter. I couldn't help but feel overjoyed! He liked me! He had openly said to my face he liked me!

Roxas joined in holding his hands out in surrender.

"Alright, you caught me there, but honestly I do like you Namine, a lot more than I should." His voice had seeped back to it's original serious tone.

My laughter dissolved immediately, "What are you talking about?"

"Namine," Roxas sighed, "As much as I truly do like you we can't _be_ together."

My heart skipped another beat, "What do you mean? You like me and I obviously like you?!"

"Namine, even if fate had decided to entwine our destinies, it doesn't matter, because it would never work." Roxas explained in an abnormally collected tone, although I could sense some sorrow hidden in his own voice.

"How can't it work? We're compatible aren't we? And plus this would be beneficial to both our nations!" I pleaded. Why would he tell me liked me then tell me we can't be together? It was utterly insane!

"Of course I think we're compatible," Roxas blushed slightly and so did I, "and ha! You really think my father would allow me to be with you? He only wanted a peace treaty, nothing more. Although I'm not saying I wouldn't go against his wishes anyway, but there are other more valid reasons." Roxas explained in exasperation.

"What other reasons could there be?" I persisted.

Roxas looked away from me and out to the darker canopies of the Twilight Kingdom, "There are things you don't know about me, things that if you ever found out you wouldn't like me anymore."

"I would never stop liking you Roxas," I said softly in an attempt to change his unrelenting mind.

"You say that now," he murmured, then his deep azure eyes met mine and for one second I felt complete. Then his eyes turned away moving to the ground.

"Namine the bottom line is we can't be together as much I would like to it just can't work. I can't stand putting you in danger," Roxas's eyes closed in what appeared to be anguish. I wanted to embrace him, he looked like he was in pain. A pain that no one should suffer.

"What danger?" I asked blinking my eyes innocently.

"Forget what I said," Roxas shook his head, several gold spikes blinding his sight. Roxas wiped them to the side of his face, while starting towards the castle entrance.

"Rox-" I called but he cut me off.

"No!"

I huffed, why couldn't he just accept the fact that we were meant to be? He was making things harder than they needed to be. But then again he was a boy.

I was about to follow when a thought struck me, "Hey Roxas?" I called, this time softly.

He turned around in, eyebrows arched in anticipation.

"You do still like me right?"

Roxas's face broke out into a smile. One that warmed my heart.

"I don't think I would of told you if it weren't true." I returned his smile whole heartedly, taking his arms as he lead me off onto the dance floor.

**&**

**Well here's chapter 13! I hope you enjoyed the Namine and Roxas fluff. I regret not being able to fit more in, but don't worry there's more to come!**

**Although I'm not sure if they'll come as fast. Since I'm working on my other story, called Your Guardian Angel. Which is of course another Namine and Roxas fic based off of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. But just to say they won't be the same, they'll be similar but I'll be adding my own twists and turns.**

**Also sorry if I was being pushy with the whole 10 reviews thing. I just love getting reviews and being able to hear back from my readers. So don't feel that you **_**have**_** to review or anything I'll still keep writing. But I would appreciate a review immensely:)**


	14. Dancing Thieves

Chapter 14: Dancing Thieves

**Here's chapter 14! I can't believe all the people who are reading! It's so awesome! Although just to say I don't know when I'll update cause I have to pack. I have to move so as you might have guessed that means my computer will have to be packed too. But don't worry, I'll have it really soon since my mom** **needs her computer for work and everything.**

**Also I know this random, but if I end up doing a singing scene in here( might)** **But if you had to choose a song for Roxas to sing(preferably A Jesse McCartney song-since he's the voice actor) **

**What would it be? I was thinking either Beautiful Soul or Just So You Know?(they both go with story really well..) Although I don't know when or if this would happen but what do you think?**

**Roxas's POV**

I had done it. I had done the unthinkable. The unforgivable. I had confessed my feelings for Namine. It was been foolish, irrational and stupid, but quite frankly.

_I didn't care._

The weight had been lifted causing relief to spread throughout my body faster than the lighting that illuminates the sky. To have her accept the fact that we couldn't be together went oddly well. I had expected it to be so much worse. For her to be so much more resilient, but she was satisfied with my confession. That, I believe gives her sense of peace. Even though we couldn't be together she now knows my feelings towards her. Namine doesn't need to feel tied down with the burdens I could sense she was carrying. Burdens, that I had knowingly had brought upon her. I knew she harbored feelings for me, but I remained obstinate resulting in this fiasco.

I would repay her _somehow_. As for now, I smiled leading Namine onto the dance floor I had other things to do.

We at the center of the dance floor. Light from diamond chandeliers reflecting off the marble tiles, twilight pouring through every luxurious window, the music melding with the scenery. Everything was present, but at the same time wasn't. It was as though only Namine and I existed. In a hazy, but blissful bubble. For once in years I felt content. Content that she was with me, and we were together. Ronaldo wasn't here to spoil it. It was just the two of us.

"What are you thinking about?" Blinking once I realized it was Namine who was speaking me. A gentle smile gracing her features.

"Nothing, everything's perfect," I said while we glided across the glowing tiles. And everything was perfect. For once everything felt perfect. I felt whole.

"It is isn't it?" She responded the elegant smile still there.

"It truly is. I've never felt so at peace," My eyes closed in content, and a smile that I normally would have hid was now on my face.

"I'm glad."

"Hmm?" I asked while twirling Namine once. She spun back ending up in my arms. Those words felt so right. In my arms. My arms. The words were so desirable. It was a pity they would never be reality.

"That you're happy." She responded that smile had extended further flashing her pearly whites.

"I know big shocker right?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You know what I meant. I mean on Destiny I think we sometimes take happiness for granted and always expect to happy and never think of those unhappy," Namine trailed off staring directly into my eyes. The gaze was so strong, it felt magnetic. I had to blink before I could gain any control over my thoughts which had been numbed by her cosmic eyes.

"I understand completely. Your people are naturally happy as a result of how you were raised and your overall customs. While my people grew up with different values and therefore are usually unhappy." I explicated, it was strange. How I could be so open to her. Normally for a topic like this I wouldn't have bothered to listen to the other person's view. For my people, being right was something we always were and as a result had no reason to listen to another's view.

But with Namine, I felt compelled to hear her opinions. She was a intellectual that had me hanging on her every word.

With her everything seemed to be different.

**Namine's POV**

Joy. That was the only emotion that felt right now. Joyful at the fact Roxas had openly admitted to liking me. Joyful because he was being so open to me. So much more honest than he would usually be.

His views were very perceptive. Hearing what he thought, was exhilarating. It was like a passageway into the depths of his mind. To discover the hidden truths that lie there.

"I concur with your statement, it is very true that a lot of times your quality of life varies on your culture, and values," I said starting to lose my focus in his brilliant azure pools. He seemed to lose his train of thought as he looked back.

My thoughts wandered echoing previous thoughts I had before.

I still didn't understand the danger he would be putting me in.

Perhaps the danger was in our contradicting nations? He had said his father had no desire to unite our kingdoms through marriage or any type of relationship other than a treaty. The concept was almost unbearable to handle, but surely King Cloud would understand Roxas's wishes despite whatever barriers surrounded their relationship. Wouldn't he?

I knew my father, despite his letting go issues would be much more relenting and grant my request. But as always I forgot that things here were so much more different than home.

I shook my head thoughtfully, now was not the time for such troublesome thoughts. Now was the time for merriment and dancing. The topic of my thoughts brought me back to the present. Where in reality Roxas's arms were still securely around waist as though I was fine crystal. The very thought sent my stomach into a frenzy of flips.

Feeling weary I rested my head on his chest allowing him to lead me through the maze of dance steps.

"Hey, Roxas!" an unfamiliar, monotonous voice called. Detaching myself from Roxas I saw that the figure that requested my dear prince's attention was a boy with blue-grey hair that hid one of his eyes. He had a dour expression as he calmly walked up to us. Roxas released his grip on my waist but still held my hand.

"Zexion?" Roxas asked his blonde eye brows creasing in slight confusion.

"The one and only." Zexion retorted dully.

Roxas smirked in amusement obviously used to the monotonous boy's antics, "Of course, this is you we're talking about. But what brings you here?"

Zexion returned the smirk, allowing his face another expression other than the blank one he held before. But then, his face reverted to the previous facial expression, as he finally noticed me. The oddest part was how his steel blue eyes scanned the crowds suspiciously, as if what he was about to say was top secret.

"I came to see if you were ready for the appointment we had tonight?"

Confusion washed over me, as I glanced at Roxas whose eyes had widened as this information clicked. I wonder what appointment he had to attend? I had thought he was here till the end of the ball, but I guess not.

"Oh, yes the appointment! I almost forgot!," Roxas frantically glanced around the room, then at me, "I'm sorry Namine but I...,"

"I understand," I cut him off with a halfhearted smile. I shouldn't expect to keep him all to myself. "The ball is almost over anyway, and I feel awfully tired." I yawned to emphasize my point.

Roxas nodded, a small smile seemed to tug at his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I couldn't resist the urge to smile, at his cute expression, "Of course."

A real smile washed across his visage, as he bowed the same mocking bow he had given me at our dance lessons. Laughing, I waved good-bye only being able to catch Zexion's final words as they left.

"C'mon Romeo, your princess will still be here tomorrow."

**Roxas's POV**

A blush crept up my neck, as Zexion nudged me in the ribs."Quit it! You're being just like Axel!"

Zexion flashed a toothy grin "And that's a bad thing?" We both exchanged incredulous glances then burst out laughing as we exited the ball room.

"Okay, okay so it _is_ a bad thing but someone needed to say it and since Axel wasn't here I figured I would be just as good of a substitute," Zexion's face resumed its typical stoical position.

"Yeah, you two could be practically twins," I snickered, earning a playful push from Zexion. This was the side of Zexion that hardly anyone knew. They normally let their prejudices get the better of them and label him as emo. And in some ways he was. But could you blame him? He had lost his heart. There were no emotions left. Even these moments we shared. They were all fake.

So what was the point of trying? It was utterly pointless to attempt a pretense of emotions. For me, I had to. I was a prince of one of the highest ranked kingdom in all the worlds. It was only natural.

True that Zexion was the Prince of Halloween, but most people from that kingdom were fairly emotionless as well.

Zexion let out an annoyed grunt while we exited the castle, "You know what I mean."

Stopping briefly, I gazed at the perpetual vermillion sun, "No, no I don't."

Zexion had ceased his movement as well, shifting his gaze from the jungle of green ahead to my face. "Roxas, I know you like her."

"That obvious?" I joked, but Zexion remained emotionless. Then his voice went an octave lower, the tone chillingly serious.

"You're putting yourself in danger Roxas. Even being seen with her like this could result in a severe reprimanding. You know it. I know it. It's. She's not worth the deadly struggle you're trying to fight."

Eyes blazing, I snapped towards him, "_I'M_ in danger?" I wanted to laugh, to collapse onto the ground in pure amusement at the ridiculous thought, "I could care less about my own existence, it Namine's I'm concerned about."

"You're worried over some girl you barely know? How stupid are you?" Zexion exclaimed in what could be described as a mixture of bitter anger and confusion.

"How is caring for someone stupid?"I roared back. I didn't appreciate the insult directed at my intelligence.

"It's stupid because you're sentencing your own death! You know how the Superior feels about treason!" Zexion hissed, sharply turning on his heel.

"I haven't revealed anything to her!" I defended and it was true. The only hint I had ever given was about putting her in danger but that could be defined in many other ways.

"Yet," Zexion muttered his back still to me.

A shot of anger was injected into my veins, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zexion violently whirled back in my direction, away from the ribbons of green ahead, "It means that you're willing to risk not only your own heart but everyone else for some stupid girl!"

Zexion's words stung. It would have meant nothing coming from Xemnas or Xaldin but when it came from a friend it always sent a slight pang through my body. But that pang immediately dissolved when he had dared to insult Namine.

"Namine is NOT stupid," I said through barred teeth. If Zexion wasn't such a good friend of mine I might of lunged at him and ripped his throat out. It was amazing how when I confessed all the repressed emotions I had for her resurfaced with a stronger force.

"Whatever," Zexion mumbled edging on towards opposite side of the palace. Where the Buster Blade was.

"Zexion what is your problem?" I spat with a bit more venom than intended, but he would not go without some sort of a explanation for insulting Namine.

"My problem is that you're falling in love with some _hippie_ and are putting the organization in jeopardy! Do you realize what's going to happen?" Zexion asked though I didn't answer because I knew it would be fatuous to respond to a rhetorical question. I just remained silent. "You're going to forget the mission! You're going to say you don't need a heart. You'll give up!"

"Zexion," I started but he cut me off, "Let's just go." Zexion sighed, walking over the freshly cut grass and towards the dimly lit tower that was my father's study.

A part of me wanted to further argue the point, even if it wasn't any use. I still wanted to defend myself, reassure my friend and I had a feeling it wasn't just Zexion who felt this way. But again it would be pointless.

Zexion was Zexion. He had his opinions that I had no control over. But I would prove my loyalty. I would not under any circumstances betray the organization.

**Namine's POV**

I sighed inwardly all good things must come to an end I suppose. And the time we spend was good. I contemplated the thought for a minute and laughed to myself. Well there's the understatement of the year! It was a marvelous, breathtaking, mind hazing fantasy that was finally starting to become reality.

I know he _said_ we couldn't be together but those were merely words. Actions speak louder, don't they? And his actions seemed to be saying the opposite of his words.

He would realize that fate had brought us together for a reason. An undeniable reason. God, himself had brought us together for that reason. He brought us together to fall in love.

The very concept, I knew was true. I had all the symptoms of being in love. My heart was always in a frenzy when he came into the room, he made me smile for more than just the sake of my customs. He brought amusing jests, and an intellectual views. It was like we were two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly.

"Namine!"

I spun around, breaking out of my reverie to see Ronaldo practically sprinting my way.

"Namine, there you are," Ronaldo panted having come across from the other side of the room. Relief had infected his entire face, as saw me. "I thought something happened to you."

"Something did happen, Ronaldo,"I grinned cheerfully.

"What did he do?" Ronaldo pertained venomously. I was a bit taken a back at his tone, I mean when Roxas said it was him just being Roxas. But when Ronaldo used that tone it took on a whole new meaning. One I didn't care to decipher.

"He confessed that he does indeed like me!" I practically sang allowing my skirts spin as I twirled.

Ronaldo's face went aghast, then quickly composed his guise, "Really? Did he say he loved you or just liked you?"

My face slipped into a pout, "Just liked, but I'm sure that will change in time," I smiled at the last part just knowing in my hearts of heart that it would come true.

"Good, then I still can fight for your heart," Ronaldo stated nonchalantly though the hopeful gleam in his eyes was easily visible.

My suddenly registered another fact when he had spoken. Ronaldo had tried to kiss me. I was much too preoccupied with my sorrow to have noticed but I realized he had tried to take advantage of me!

Anger swelled for one of the first times in my life. "You tried to kiss me!" I hissed with a seemingly endless rage.

Ronaldo's face was vacant for a moment before he smirked, "You appeared quite willing."

I gagged, "I didn't even know what I was doing! My sorrow had blinded me!"

"Sure, sure," Ronaldo mumbled the grin still intact.

"Ugh! I'm leaving!" I snarled. But again, I couldn't contain the anger. It was like sixteen years of anger had been put in a bottle and it was finally starting to erupt. Although as horrible as this might sound it felt nice to release the anger instead of always having to quell my unhappy feelings.

Unlike the many instances at home were someone from another kingdom had insulted me and I had to take it with a smile. I couldn't fling anything back, or even cry about it. I had to remain clam and happy.

Ronald's eyes widened in shock, as I whipped around in a flurry of silver and stomped off towards the refreshments, for once ignoring the pleas of another.

**Larexene's POV(Oh boy...)**

"Axel you idiot! Stop stepping on my feet like some stupid clown!" I roared viciously stepping my idiot of a boyfriend's foot. He momentarily whimpered but then smiled deviously.

"I may dance like a clown, but at least I don't look like one!"

Anger shot through everyone of my veins as my hand reflexively slapped Axel's face. Why? Why did Axel end up being my boyfriend. I could have picked anyone in kingdoms and I just had to pick him didn't I?

"Shut-up you neanderthal, or I'll make sure there's a nice dent in your face," I hissed through clenched teeth. My temper was especially fragile tonight. First off Axel and I were only the distraction for this mission. I mean what kind of moron puts a couple of kids in charge of a mission? Especially my kid brother. It wasn't like I cared or anything but it seemed pretty stupid to me to put Roxas and Zexion as the leaders. Even if they're super smart, and Roxas is 'one of bearers of light" or whatever the hell it's called. It was still ridiculous!

I shifted my scowl over to the refreshment table only to have my anger double as I caught side of the other reason I was so temperamental today. The hippie twins. It was bad enough having them live here, but now that both of my brothers were all lovey-dovey with those overly happy it only made matters worse.

I will admit, I can see Sora doing something like this. He _was_ Sora after all. But Roxas? C'mon! I thought he was a lot smarter than to fall for some hippie. Although Axel sure seems happy

he's actually proud that Roxas finally has a 'chick of his own.' It was disgusting to think that either of my brothers could cast a second glance at those freaks.

I watched the blonde girl, Nadine or whatever the hell her stupid hippie name is take a gulp of out of a goblet. I still didn't get what Roxas saw in her. As far as I knew she wasn't his type. Quite the opposite actually. It might seem weird that I favor Roxas more but hey I learned it from our parents.

Trust me, as soon as my parents figured out I wasn't much of a 'lady' they moved on and had Sora and Roxas. Though Roxas soon was cut out the picture after some stunt that apparently displeased his royal highn_ass_ Cloud, making Sora the golden child.

It never seemed fair that both Roxas and I were in the background. Just a couple of extra decorations to make the scenery prettier. I guess I can't say I hate Sora but I do get annoyed at his perfect attitude towards life. He always did what our parents said and always received the most attention. So I suppose I did give Sora more torture and hell than Roxas, but whatever.

Eventually, I had given up on 'pleasing' my parents and ended committing the irrevokable crime that cost me my heart. Not like I care or anything. Being a nobody wasn't much of a change from how my life was before.

"If you're done visiting fantasy land, we have a mission to complete," Axel's asked a false smile painted on his face.

I would have slapped him but restrained. But we had a mission to complete.

**&**

**Well here's chapter 14. As I always I hope you enjoyed and will read and review.**

**Also I know Larexne's POV was more of drabble but I felt like some things needed to be explained for her lack of presence in the story and her overall feelings.**


	15. Thief in the Night

Chapter 15: Thief in the Night

**Roxas's POV**

It was a bizarre sensation that coursed through my veins. This indescribable, adrenaline that fueled my body. Always urging me on, one forceful step at a time. Although in this situation I didn't need to much of this natural drug. This was one task that I could do. When I had stolen Ultima, I'll admit my courage had ebbed away. But now, now this confidence was unwavering. As soon as I revealed my feelings to Namine a new fire erupted inside me.

A fierce fire that craved a heart. A heart to share with her. It was strange. Sure I had wanted my heart back, but I wasn't as desperate as I was now. For I knew that once I claimed my heart, the organization could be left behind. A distant memory. Slowly fading into the back of my mind.

Then...my life could start again, this time with her. An almost imperceptible smile played across my face. Yet, I couldn't resist or deny my feelings any longer.

My fingers entangled into a mass of thin vines, as I pulled myself onto my father's balcony. It may seem peculiar to enter in such a manner but it was much too risky to proceed any other way. To put ourselves directly in my father's study through castle halls was too conspicuous. Especially if I brought Zexion with me. It would raise many questions among not only my father but the entire court as well.

With one last pull I came into with my father's study. Sweet floral scents wafted from every corner. The perfume coming from only my mother and her lush garden which she spent excessive time grooming to perfection. The interior of the study was of course perfect. Nothing too good for King Cloud. A desk handcrafted out of the finest woods in all the kingdoms, a gold rimmed chandelier now darkened lit the setting in crisp hues of gold. Parchments scattered precariously across the solid surface of the desk, while glossy oak floors and several fine rugs provided my feet with soft steps.

Several other ornaments like family portraits adorned the room. Which I always found odd, since well my father never seemed to care about me or anyone besides my mother and Sora. Why he didn't just have the portrait of just the three of them was a mystery beyond me.

Lightly I padded across the rugs, Zexion at my heels. Approaching one of the various glossy bookshelves. Waving my finger across the spines I abruptly stopped at the center book. The nameless book. Removing it's leather spine, there was a shift of gears faintly heard from the other side of the wall.

Suddenly the entire wall of books shifted to the right, sliding along the wall to reveal an entirely different room. A room that few knew of. A room that my father had shown my brother and I when were younger. Back when my father still loved me...

I shook the thought out my head vigorously. I didn't have time to dwell in the past. The future was what is most important now. My future with _her._

I had to move on. That's what I always told myself and it was finally time to take the words to heart. I had a duty to fulfill.

Letting one last sigh slip out between my lips, I continued to draw closer to the golden pedestal before me. The tall, solid gold pedestal that the legendary Buster Blade's thick and somewhat bulbous frame sat atop. The blade's silver gleamed from the small shaft of moonlight that poured from the tiny cracks of the ceiling. Creating a luminous, almost glowing aura about it.

My feet released themselves, drawing closer to the blade. The way I felt could only be decided in one word. Haze. That was what shrouded my mind, enough that not another thought echoed any previous memories. All was that was there was me and the blade.

My hand reached for the bronze hilt, grasping it firmly I lifted it up from the pedestal without a sound. An indescribable power swam through every vain in my body. The power that my ancestors had wielded, all those centuries ago to defend my people.

It was the kind of power I knew would grant my heart the freedom to return to me. Satisfied with my pillage, I turned to Zexion who before this moment had remained silent as stone. The smirk that washed across my face had infected his own visage as well.

Mission completed.

**3****rd**** Person(Cloud's Chamber)**

King Cloud stirred in his deep slumber. A feeling of loss engulfed his dreams. Flashes of a hidden figure stealing his blade entered his mind relentlessly. This had happened the night before Ultima had been stolen and now...Cloud had a gut instinct that the same fate would fall onto his precious blade.

A blade his own father had given him at his coronation. The very blade that had such value to him that Cloud would be prepared to murder the very scoundrel with his own bare fists. Of course sleeps blissful lullaby kept his eyes shut tightly, not having the will power to stumble out of bed.

Although it had been a tiresome night. Being the king came with more obligations than any other role in the kingdom. Cloud was required to mingle with every guest, dance to the most ridiculous songs, and his all time favorite smile.

Smiling wasn't exactly something Cloud was gifted at. It was what probably gave him most of nicknames. Yet, that was Cloud. He wasn't a happy-go-lucky man like his wife and son Sora. Cloud resembled his other son Roxas.

Cloud's eyes snapped open, blinking wildly. Why was it whenever he thought of his other son he always felt a deep pain torment his usually cold heart. There had been something off about him for a while now and Cloud could never place his finger on what that was. Even after the incident they had he had never been so distant. So rebellious.

Only a few years ago Roxas had been trying his best to earn back his father's trust and respect. Now, now he had given up on that goal. He would still accept his future title as king, but there was not an ounce of repentance from his son.

No! He couldn't think about that foolish boy! It always caused a raging storm to stir inside him A storm not easily tamed.

Instead, Cloud distracted himself with the astounding beauty of his wife. Gradually, Cloud's fingers tangled themselves in her chestnut hair, enjoying the soft, silky texture of her curls. Aerith was one of the few things in his life that kept him sane.

With Organization XII on the loose, stress always appeared to be the dominant emotion in Cloud's life. And Aerith. Aerith was the only person that could tame this insanity buried deep within him.

Her sweet, tantalizing perfume, emerald eyes, and soft chestnut hair were what kept him stable.

Suddenly, the doors flung open, startling Cloud and his wife who was quickly roused from her slumber.

Cloud squinted his azure orbs to make out the figure of his most trusted advisor, Leon. Leon hadn't always been the most...social person, but he was the best advisor in all the kingdoms.

"What is it Leon? I'm trying to sleep." Cloud yawned, much too tired to be irritated.

"Your highness, the Buster Blade has been stolen!" Leon shouted quietly.

This sent an electric jolt throughout Cloud's body. The. Blade. Had. Been. Stolen. His blade. The blade his father had passed onto him before his death.

This had to be a mistake.

"Stolen!" Cloud shouted furiously, his eyes colder than ice.

"Yes, your highness. I just found the pedestal empty a few moments ago," Leon explained in a much more calm manner than Cloud whose jaw was clenched tightly trying to retain his anger the best he could.

"I wonder who could have taken it?" Aerith's lovely soprano voice chimed in. A few tensed muscles loosened their grip on Cloud's shoulder. He needed to be rational. Stable. Aerith was still in the room.

"I'm not sure, but whoever they are they were pretty crafty. There's no evidence of their presence at all." Leon responded for once using more than a three words.

Cloud inhaled slowly. Almost too slowly. "I don't care how but they will be indifferently, even if I have to do it myself."

**Namine's POV**

_My eyelids fluttered open. I was in a room. A room I didn't remember. An encompassing black surrounded me yet I felt no fear as I walked out into the bleak streets. No cautions hindered me from continuing. I was in a state where nothing mattered except moving on. Never looking back._

_As I approached a street lamp, I saw him. That same almost too familiar figure leaned against the cool metal frame of the street lamp. Waiting. Waiting for me._

_Unconsciously, my pace quickened, like there was some magnetic force pulling me too him. Why I was so entranced by this mystery figure was beyond me. All I knew was that he held the answers I was searching for even if I didn't know my questions yet._

_The figure stood up straight, as I neared. Maybe it was had been a trick of light but I could have sworn he had smiled. A smile that looked too familiar, one that I wish I could remember._

"_So the princess is back, eh?"_

_The haze that shrouded my mind was abruptly lifted at the sound of the figure's voice._

_I blinked rapidly,"I guess so," I responded indifferently. It was strange how my attitude changed around him.__I felt like I was almost making a deal with a criminal, that I needed to keep my poker face to get anything from him._

"_Very well, what can I do you for?" The figure flicked back a loose strand of hair casually._

"_I want to know what you meant when you said when the bond is unbreakable?" I asked first, the forgotten questions suddenly rolling off my tongue._

"_That, my dear," the figure walked around me lazily, "I can't tell you, but..."_

"_But?" I pressed, my impatience getting better of me._

"_But," He cupped my chin,"I can tell you about me."_

"_Alright," I agreed, even though confused at his bizarre logic, "Then tell me who you are."_

_He chuckled, shaking his head slowly, "My, my so impatient. You have to take the journey before you get to the destination," he said in practically a sing-song voice._

_I was utterly lost. How was telling me his name already at the destination or whatever he said!?_

"_What?"_

"_My name is the destination." He replied simply, "Now we should start the journey before it's too late."_

_I wanted to ask what he was even talking about but my words were lost with the wind as he dragged me into an ominous portal._

My eyes shot open, "Another dream**." **I stared at the silver fabric, clutching it tightly. "But why?"

**&**

**Well there's chapter 15! It's a bit shorter but that's cause I haven't much time to write because we've been moving. But the good news is I have my computer again! So more updates to come soon!**

**Anyway, please Read and Review!**


	16. Sitting Under Twilight

Chapter 16: Sitting Under Twilight

**Roxas's POV**

It had been over a week since my pillage of the Buster Blade. My father during that time was even more insufferable to be around than usual. His belligerent attitude and constant inspection of the palace during all hours of the day were the most annoying part. I barely was able to attend to my Organization duties, but that did result in extra time to spend with Namine which I have to admit was most enjoyable.

Right at this moment, I was preparing myself for a night out with Namine. It wasn't under any circumstances a date. Just a meeting at Sunset Hill to admire the stars. Okay, so it did sound like a date, but it wasn't. I had clearly stated that we would remain friends even if there was a desire to become more.

That one subject by itself was unapproachable. I wouldn't bother to hear out her arguments. I had been selfish enough to reveal my feelings, but to risk her life was not negotiable.

Brushing a stray spike from my face, I checked for any noticeable flaws that could possibly make me unappealing. Nothing appeared to have formed on my face.

"Where are you headed off to this evening, your highness?"

Rolling my eyes, I didn't bother to turn around.

"Ronaldo, I don't think you should be asking about a prince's affairs. It is most uncourteous and could result in a severe reprimanding," I spun on my heel slowly to face him, almost too slow. I had to admit antagonizing Ronaldo was quite amusing.

His now supercilious attitude, had me restraining both the urge to roll on the floor laughing and punch him square in the jaw. Having him as Namine's new best friend was becoming annoying. Ronaldo was everywhere. There was hardly a moment we could spend together, alone.

"Anything to do with Namine _is_ my business," Ronaldo stated matter-of-factly, adding a sneer to his expression.

"That's cute, but I do think Namine is perfectly capable of taking care of herself," I retorted with a fake smile.

"With you around I'm not so sure," Ronaldo scowled while I momentarily froze. He didn't know did he? N-No he didn't have any idea what I did, what I was apart of. My more rational side came in to save me from this utter insanity.

_He was probably referring to the time I made her cry...._I couldn't help but cringe at the memory. Sure it helped to convince myself that I was just being paranoid but at the same time it brought that bitter memory that I will always carry with regret.

"As much as I would like to continue on with our conversation, I have places to be and people to see," The smugness was evident in my face as I brushed past Ronaldo with my smirk still intact.

******************************

**Namine's POV **

My nights have been becoming more restless with the more time spent here. The only thing that kept me alert at all was Roxas. His presence was starting to be more often, and the time we spent together expanded.

Biting my pale pink lips with a little more force than usual I ran the brush through my hair again to relieve myself of the newly acquired knots that tangled themselves in my hair.

I was almost ready for Roxas to come. Today, or actually tonight we were off to Sunset Hill for our 'non-date.' I found it cute how he was always suppressing emotions towards me or our supposedly non-existent relationship. If we weren't in a relationship, why would he be taking me to Twilight's most romantic spot? Or have admitted to liking me? It seems a bit silly to say something you know isn't true.

To deny fate wasn't a possible solution in this never ending mystery. Standing up, I smoothed the blue silk of my Olympian styled dress, adjusting the silver belt that adorned my waist. It was a look I was sure was flattering, or at least I hoped it was flattering.

"Out on another date?"

My head snapped towards the doorway to see Kairi sauntering into our room, the pink fabric of her dress swayed ever so slightly as she came over to me.

"Well, it's not exactly date," I began to explain but Kairi's bubbly excitement couldn't contain itself long enough to allow me to finish.

"Ooooh! My sister is finally going on her first date! You're going to have to spill all of the details when you come home!" Kairi squealed, I would have corrected her but the elegant knocks against the oak wood prevented me from doing so.

"Looks like Prince Charming's come to sweep you off your feet," Kairi crooned, then let out another squeal while pushing me towards the door.

"Kai-Oh hey Roxas."

"Am I interrupting something?" His expression was one of both amusement and interest.

"N-Nothing, let's just go," I stuttered, linking our arms together and leading him off into the halls.

Our shoes clacked off the marble tiles, the sound reverberating off the rich crimson walls as I stole another glimpse of him from under my lashes. Abnormally calm as always with his gravity defying spikes framing his angelic face and his sky reflecting eyes focused ahead.

The face of the one person I knew I just had to be with no matter what.

"So," He turned his head towards mine curiously, "What was that back there with you sister?"

Reds instantly painted my cheeks, and no coherent sentence was able to slip between my lips, "I-ba-back....uh..um."

He could only laugh at my response. "Hey! I-I...You're mean!" Smooth comeback Namine. Real mature. Roxas seemed to share my thoughts abut the poor attempt at a comeback.

"Well articulated comeback my dear, did you steal that one from a three year old?" Roxas continued his fit of laughter as we continued to walk down the halls while I pouted, at him.

"I-I'll try to behave," he said in between breathes, "but you make it so hard to do with your antics."

I crossed my arms and gazed hard at the floors, the light from the chandeliers creating almost dizzying patterns on the vermillion marble tiles. I had no clue why I was being so childish, but something provoked me to do so. The carefreeness of it was almost unreal.

"C'mon Namine, I didn't mean it....really," Roxas apologized and try as I might I couldn't resist the smile that tugged on my lips.

"Alright mister, but you better behave yourself on this trip, do you understand?" I scolded, doing my best to emulate a mother whose son has finally repented for his misdoing.

Roxas appeared amused at my poor impersonation and decided to play along, "Oh, of course I'll make sure to be a good boy."

We both shared a smile that had my heart beat escalate, as we proceeded out of the palace.

**Roxas's POV **

The smile that washed across my face was unstoppable, it's force overwhelming and overpowering that there was no use to resist its might.

Spending time with Namine was clearly something I've needed for eons. Her innocent, cheerful, yet at times surprisingly snippy attitude appeared to be the anecdote for my pessimism. Instead living my days as a prison sentence I have a renewed purpose and light that's starting to grow within me.

I continued to lead her outdoors as the Twilight became heavier. The sunset clouds overhead swam by us lazily, as small stars peeked through the veil of vermillion. I have to admit even if only to myself it was ideally the most romantic atmosphere that could have possibly come to exist. Not that this atmosphere would be used for any romantic purposes. Tonight was merely a night to be....to be. I'm not exactly sure why we were going out tonight, but whatever. The point is we're going out....as friends.

*******************

"How much farther?" Namine called, her breaths coming out in small wisps of smoke as she continued to climb the seemingly never-ending mounds of grass.

"Not much, just a few more steps and.....," I would have finished but was overcome with the beauty from the view that just swallowed me. Below me, the houses that lined the streets were illuminated, the moon's almost transparent glow spilled onto the greenery that surrounded the small homes was indescribable.

"It's beautiful."

My eyes widened realizing I wasn't alone. Namine came up on my right to admire the view.

"Yeah, it's my favorite spot," I whispered, not quite sure why I was whispering but didn't cease my action anyway.

"I can see why," Namine closed her alluring cerulean, appearing to immerse herself in the glorious scenery. Gazing at the girl, I couldn't help but secretly admire her. Her ability to truly, what's the best way I can describe this? Blend? No. Harmonize, not a word I use often but the only word in my vocabulary to explain her actions.

A gust of wind brushed by us, and I noticed Namine rub her hands along her arms to create some form of warmth. I had the strangest urge to wrap my arms around her shoulders to provide her warmth but restrained. Being here was already crossing the line, to do something like that would not help.

Instead I came up with another solution, "Would you like my jacket?"

Namine blushed and with a polite nod declined my offer. Yet I knew that was just because she didn't want me to be cold. I smiled to myself, draping the coat over her shoulders anyway, typical tree hugger.

"Oh-No b-but you'll be cold!" She exclaimed attempting to give my jacket back but I refused to take it back.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about," I tried to my best to nonchalant with what I just said and hoped that's the impression she got.

She didn't respond as more heat rose to her cheeks, a beautiful shade of red might I add. I instead sprawled out on the lush grassy plains and allowed myself to relax. Namine joined me, laying right beside me.

"Hmmm..." She mumbled softly and I rolled over to face her.

"What?"

"Look at the sky."

I followed her directions and was too mesmerized. All my thoughts dissolved as my eyes caught sight of the hazy vermilions that painted the skies. Faint strips of velvet night was and almost transparent backdrop that melded with the sky. Small holes where stars shone through helped illuminate our surroundings. The view was so breathtaking and consumed every one of my thoughts that I didn't realize what I had done.

Under the Twilight skies I kissed Namine.

***********************

**I know what you're thinking. "FINALLY!" About the update and kiss. Sorry, clearly writing like 3 stories at once wasn't my most brilliant idea. Anyway, I hope you'll stick with me and lazy updates! **

**Next chapter starts with Namine's POV!!!!**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	17. Trouble Brewing

Chapter 17: Trouble Brewing

**Namine's POV **

It was-It was indescribable what I was feeling. Tingling, sweet, numbing pleasure. His lips so soft were warm against my own was truly the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. Although as much as I would like to prolong the distance between our lips he pulled away quickly his breathing coming out ragged and strained.

I licked my lips, trying to find something if anything to say but nothing came out.

"Th-This is wrong, I-I shouldn't have done that," Roxas shook his head a mask of bitterness enveloping his face.

"I can't say I'm not glad you did," I mumbled, though I wasn't sure it came out coherently.

"W-We should just go," He said, standing up abruptly and dusting his pants off.

"Go?" I asked, reaching for one of his hands but he swiped it away.

"Yes, we've crossed our physical boundaries and that is inexcusable....I should have-I should have not been so selfish," Roxas's eyes were cast downwards the bitterness now replaced with sorrow.

Shaking my head, I still couldn't exactly understand his deep sorrow, "I'm not exactly sure how kissing someone is being selfish."

His eyes flashed, the depths of his azure orbs rimmed with a darkened aura, "You wouldn't understand!"

"Are you implying I'm stupid?" I scoffed, again allowing this unaccustomed anger take hold of my words.

The dark that rimmed his striking orbs dissolved instantly, replaced by horrible shock, "N-No! N-Not at all! I just mean....look I can't tell you what I truly meant, but the point is, "He let out a defeated sigh, "That kiss was crossing the line, I won't say I didn't enjoy it...." Roxas trailed off, bright crimsons coating his cheeks. The first time I think I had ever seen him truly blush.

But those words made my heart swell. He enjoyed the kiss too. A soft smile captured my lips and I didn't even care if this was probably a one time deal. Touching my lips, I snatched his arm forcing us to lock gazes.

"I get it. One time deal but," I hesitated a moment, "but please don't end what could be..," the

last words came out in a barely audible whisper, "not yet." I let go of his arm my fists tightly clenched in a pathetic attempt to make sure no emotions overflowed.

Roxas's eyes softened, "You're right. I'm being much too drastic, but like you said one time deal."

I blinked, having expected a much colder response.

Smiling now, I nodded my head happily in agreement. I was relieved if anything to know he wasn't going to obliterate our relationship over one little kiss. One teensy weensy magical kiss.

Roxas offered one his hands to me. I would have accepted, instantly but a fair sized rock hindered me from doing so.

And instead I fell into his arms. The strong, warm embrace so desirable. This position left me in a frozen state and by Roxas's dazed expression he shared my feelings. To be subdued by desire wasn't bad, to me, but I knew that to Roxas it was something that just didn't happen.

Yet here we were, unmoving. My arms wrapped around his neck and his hands at my waist. It was a picture perfect moment.

"Your highness!" The voice was nasally, but familiar. A few seconds passed and Ronaldo's carrot red hair appeared, his face drenched with sweat.

My eyes drifted to Roxas, his visage had reverted to its usual stoic expression. He released me from his grip but still held my hand.

"You alright?" Whispering softly I touched his shoulders, his eyes moved to my face and shrugged, "As long as I get at least one of your hands to hold, I think I'll survive."

A small smile broke through his stone mask and again my heart swelled the fact that he wanted to hold my hand.

"Princess Namine!" Ronaldo beamed excitedly. He stopped a few feet from us and began panting. Although the panting turned to coughing and I couldn't help but voice concern.

"Ronaldo? Are you going to be alright?"

Ronaldo sank to his knees but nodded weakly. Abandoning my prince with a rueful smile, I went to assist Ronaldo.

Yes, I felt horrible leaving Roxas. His hand so warm, perfectly fitting into my own but Ronaldo was my friend and needed help.

Bending down, I put an arm around Ronaldo who's face was almost as red as his hair. I wasn't sure how to exactly help in this situation but did what my mother always did to me to provide consolation. I began drawing soothing circles along his back, some of the reds in his face dispersed and his breathing slowed.

"Thanks Namine," Ronaldo did his best to smile at me but instead he muffled the smile with a cough.

**Roxas's POV**

Not once in my life have I wished to be an awkward, stringy haired nerd until now. The way she provided him solace by tracing small circles on his back made me personally wish I was the one coughing my brains out on the ground and not looking on with envy.

I uncurled my fingers which were now empty. Not an ounce of her silky porcelain skin was entwined with my cold, lifeless ones. If I could, I would smite that two faced loser with my blades. Well, I suppose I _could_ but because of his friendship with Namine I would need to control my emotions.

A few minutes passes and Ronaldo slowly regained his breath, though I could tell he refrained from saying so just for more attention from Namine. It was disgusting.

"So Ronaldo, might I ask what you were doing out here?" I inquired with a politeness that really wasn't all too polite.

Ronaldo pretended not to hear me until Namine repeated my question, in a tone that unlike my mine was genuinely polite.

"Well," Ronaldo began, only bothering to look at Namine and her gorgeous attire, "the King actually sent me to inform you of the upcoming Struggle Festival."

"The Struggle Festival?" Namine asked her features perplexed at this new information.

I, on the other hand was utterly elated! The Struggle Festival happened only once a year in our Tram Square. It gave all of the kingdom a chance to nearly murder one another without the police's interference.

I decided to cut my thoughts short, that way _I_ would be the one explaining _my_ kingdom's customs.

"The Struggle Festival," I started in quickly beating Ronaldo who gave me a glare, I smirked, "It's a traditional festival where all people are allowed to participate in a fighting tournament to see who wins the grand prize."

Namine's eyes flashed horror at the thought of violence, her voice coming out small, "Y-You're not going to enter are you?"

A layer of ice melted off my normally cold heart. I didn't want to make her unhappy, but this was my favorite festival.....and being the crowned prince it was my duty to participate.

"Don't worry," I solaced bringing her hand up to my lips something I shouldn't do but still did anyway, "I'll be fine, I always am." I kissed her hand tenderly then released it swinging back to her side.

Namine's face broke out into a warm smile, encasing me with her arms. I embraced the gesture even though I had just spazzed out about the need for physical distance. It was so wrong to let myself get into this kind of habit. I knew it so well but, again I was bound by my own selfish desires and gave in.

But it was much too irresistible to turn down, and Ronaldo's presence made it all the more fun.

Smirking, I returned her gesture by wrapping my arms around her. Just seeing Ronaldo's facial expression was enough to keep my thoughts out of turmoil.

A deep scowl was on his face, all the while his eyes were shooting death threats at me. To be perfectly honest, I was amused. I didn't exactly know why I enjoyed his jealousy. But I did.

Amusing myself further I proceeded to do something that would further enrage Ronaldo. Allowing myself a bit more freedom my fingers stroking Namine's hair. The soft light blonde stands brushing against my fingertips.

A moment later I liberated her frame from mine and snuck a glance at Ronaldo to again see his face contorted into a deep scowl.

"A-Alright, as long as you promise to be careful, I suppose I'm fine with it." Namine said softly her voice still retaining some of its previous hesitance but I could tell I had helped to reassure her at least a little bit.

Satisfied with her response, I held out my arm for her to take and would have started home but two familiar voices prevented me from doing so.

All of us relocated our gazes to a group of guys I knew too all well. There they stood, atop the green grass the soft, almost transparent glow of the moon played off their faces casting an almost imperceptible shadow across the plains where their feet were planted.

Zexion, Axel and Demyx began their approach. A slow, collected pace to us. Even Demyx who's happy-go-lucky personality shined through even the thickest of nights was now shrouded in a solemn expression.

That very fact had me internally worried though I refused to let that emotion(or I suppose lack of emotion) seep into my expression.

"What are they doing here?" Namine asked, her cerulean eyes reflecting genuine confusion. Ronaldo stayed silent but snuck over to Namine's side.

"Roxas." Zexion was the first to speak, his usual monotonous tone still intact.

Surrendering Namine to Ronaldo, I walked towards them not bothering to look behind me.

"What can I do you for?"

"Something's happened." Demyx replied the frown that was such an unaccustomed feature on his face deepened.

*********************************

Well there you have it Chapter 17! Wow, that's a LOT of chapters! (aiming for 30 or more depending on how long chapters are.)

But be honest is this story getting too boring? I've decided NOT to delete it but I just want to know if it's going wayyyy too slow or something?


	18. Strained Ties

Chapter 18: Strained Ties

**Roxas's POV**

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "What do you mean something's happened?"

Zexion let out a tremendous sigh, one that did little console my worries, especially when he set his hand on my shoulder apologetically.

"Roxas," Zexion started but he broke our eye contact and his arm swung back to his side. Now I was becoming slightly panicked. If Zexion, the prince of the most emotionless people couldn't tell me the truth.....then it must be bad.

My eyes darted to Demyx and then to Axel but both remained silent as stone. "C'mon guys! This isn't funny!," I grabbed hold of Axel's shoulder shaking him with growing cogence, "Just tell me!"

Axel's normally playful green eyes, had dimmed further as we locked gazes, "I'm sorry dude, but your mom.....," Axel bit lip appearing not to be able to continue.

My non-existent heart began thundering in my chest, my words slipped off my tongue shakily "W-What about my mother?"

"She's....She's...," Zexion tried again but once more his lips failed to finish the sentence.

The atmosphere had grown so intense within a few seconds I was pretty sure that the feeling radiated off us in a strong enough aura that even Namine and Ronaldo could sense. But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was finding out what's happened to my mother.

"She's dying." Demyx finished the sentence that for so long was unable to be finished.

The color drained from my face as the words started to sink in. My mother was....dying? H-How? She was such a sweet woman, who despite if I didn't deserve it treated me with the utmost love. Love I had rejected. My non-existent heart dropped, another feeling besides grief hitting me hard. Guilt.

I-If I had only been kinder to mother, even without a heart I could have at least made an exception for her! Put on a better facade, something. Digging my nails into my palm, I closed my eyes trying to stifle any unneeded outbursts.

"It was Marluxia's fault," Demyx continued and my head shot up angrily, "Xemnas ordered him to poison your mother with an illness we have no known cure for."

I clenched my hands tighter, the intense pressure I was putting into my palm caused my nails to puncture the skin and crimson blood to start trickling down my hands. None of it made sense why would Xemnas do this? I had done my best to follow ALL of his orders, I hadn't even done anything wrong! So, why would he harm my mother? The thought of her sent a pang throughout my system.

"W-Why?" I said choking on the words.

"Roxas, I told you losing focus isn't something you should do-" Zexion attempted to explain but I cut him utterly dumbfounded.

"Distracted? How was I distracted!? I've followed ALL the orders! EVERYTHING! And now my mother has to pay!? This is-" This time I was cut off but by Axel who was massaging the back of his neck nervously.

"Listen buddy, I hate to say it, but you have been a bit distracted lately and it's been affecting your performance in the Organization."

"What distraction?" I nearly shouted but remembered Namine and Ronaldo and quickly lowered my voice.

Zexion arched an eyebrow with pure exasperation, pointing to a flaxen haired girl with bright cerulean eyes.

"Namine has nothing to do with it," I growled, venom tainting each word.

"Well Xemnas seem to think so, and you know what happens when Xemnas sees something or _someone_ as a threat," Axel shook his head, and gave me a sad smile.

Again, my eyes blazed now rimmed with a dark aura. I knew all too well what happened to those _distractions. _No! My insides shook, threatening to erupt in a blind rage. I would not let them hurt her. She didn't deserve it. Inhaling and exhaling deeply I did my best to make sure I wouldn't let the darkness win. Not here anyway.

Rubbing my temples, I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to, but Namine's life would not be risked. Especially after what happened to mother....

"Alright," I exhaled deeply, "I get it. No more distractions, but what about mother?"

Demyx frowned, "What about her?"

"Are you _sure _there's no cure?" I prompted, certainly there was a cure. Some sort of panacea to heal mother.

"Not that _we _know of, but," Axel implied tapping the side of his head.

"But Xemnas might know," I finished, realizing that maybe mother's life wouldn't be lost.....but how would I ever get him to tell me?

"Exactly," Axel replied smiling proudly.

"And, perhaps if _you _won the Struggle Festival along with grand prize and kept away from the girl, Xemnas might be willing to spare your mother." Zexion proposed with a dead shrug.

"Not only will I win the contest, I will _obliterate _anyone who dares to stand in my way," I growled darkly.

"I'd hate to be the poor sucker who gets in your way," Axel laughed.

"What about the girl?" Zexion inquired, his steal blue eyes glancing back to Namine, who was now lying on the ground in content. Ronaldo as predicted was beside her keeping her entertained with his pointless babble.

I sighed halfheartedly, taking one last meaningful look at the blonde girl, "I'll take care of her."

"You better," Zexion warned but then gave a half smile, "You are going to be okay, right?"

"I don't think I have a choice, but...," I trailed off with a wry smile.

"But?" Demyx prodded flicking back a strand of hair that had momentarily obstructed his view.

"I just want to know....How is my father?"

**Namine's POV **

What was going on over there? I couldn't help but wonder and more importantly worry. Roxas he seemed so distraught, him being Roxas it just didn't seem normal. I looked to Ronaldo, perhaps he had an idea of why Roxas acting so peculiar.

"Ronaldo?" I sat up, and tapped one his shoulders.

"Yes, Namine?" Ronaldo responded almost instantly, jolting to a sitting position like me upon the lush green grass.

I blinked once at his response but proceeded with my question, "Do you know what's wrong with Roxas?"

Ronaldo's face fell, "Yes, it's the queen."

"What's wrong with her?" My eyes had widened, tears already beginning to well up in glassy sheets behind my eyes. It was true I didn't know the queen well but she was such a kind woman and Roxas's mother as well. The thought of her in any danger had tears prickling my eyes.

Ronaldo grimaced, "She's dying."

"D-Dying!? H-How?" I cried, the tears that were trapped behind my eyes began cascading down my cheeks. Death was such horrible thing. Unfathomable. And to have something like that overshadowing the queen was heart wrenching.

"We don't know, she just caught some sort of rare disease that has dumbfounded even our best physicians," Ronaldo explained, the frown he wore still intact as he absentmindedly began plucking random plates of grass out of the ground.

"T-That's just horrible," I sniffed, more tears flowing. Ronaldo turned to me, brown eye instantly bugging out.

"Namine!" Ronaldo wrapped an arm around my shoulders trying to subside my tears. Yet they wouldn't cease to fall, a breeze swept through us tousling our hair but I failed to notice.

Only the sound of leaves crunching caught my attention. I looked up to see Roxas, his face drained, sorrow buried within his eyes.. He must know about his mother.

I got up quickly breaking away from Ronaldo.

"Roxas!" I exclaimed trying to grab his arm but he pulled it away roughly, brushing past me.

"I'm fine, let's just go," Roxas replied coldly, not bothering to glance back as he continued his pace.

I was speechless at his sudden change of attitude, but shook it off. His mother is dying, I shouldn't have expected him to be in a good mood.

"Well that was just rude," Ronaldo hmphed, crossing his arms.

"His mother is dying, Ronaldo," I defended softly as Ronaldo and I followed after Roxas.

Ronaldo shook his head, and mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

**Roxas's POV**

My thoughts still plagued me as I entered the palace doors. My thoughts mostly consisting of Namine and Mother. I didn't _want _to hurt her. I really didn't but I couldn't continue to associate with her anymore if I wanted her to be safe. Which I did of course. It still amazed me how important she had become in my life so fast. How so many of thoughts revolved around her and her well being. Her well being reason enough for me to do what I must.

Although all thoughts of the flaxen haired girl dissolved when I was escorted to mother and father's chamber. It was as Axel had said, father was broken. Even at this moment he was at mother's bedside holding her hand which had lost much its life, to his face. What struck me most were the tears that fell from his eyes. The agonizing, broken sobs that threatened to erupt from his body.

It was so out of place, this whole scene. Father never cried. Ever. His anger has gotten the better of him many times but tears? No.

For once in years I felt sorry for father. I cleared my throat once, earning my parents attention. Cloud's eyes widened, realizing that I must have been standing there awhile. He quickly rubbed his eyes, his voice coming out rough and strained, "Roxas, son what do you need?"

"I-I just wanted to see mother," I stuttered, staring at my feet but quickly returned eye contact with my father. I didn't want to revert to how I used to be with father. When I was younger I was much too hesitant to speak. Sora being my brother it was impossible to ever get in a word. So whenever I spoke to people I had a habit of looking at my feet, but thankfully I grew out that habit.

Cloud merely nodded his head, leaving mother with a light kiss on the forehead before meeting up with Leon who was with Riona, mother's personal maid. The door closed and I moved over to mother's bedside taking hold of her now fragile hand. Seeing her now, made me want to weep. If I could that is.

Her chestnut curl's were beginning to lose their lust as they covered her satin pillow. Her lips normally as pink as a sakura blossom were now pale, her skin was now whiter. But when her forest green eyes opened, the youthful, luminous shine to them still remained.

Aerith's lips quivered as she started to speak, the words were soft but still held its melodious tone, "Hello, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

Of course she thought about me and not herself. Not the one who really should be asked that question. Again the guilt hit me but I swallowed it with a smile, "I'm...okay. It's you I'm worried about mother."

Aerith's eyebrows knitted in confusion, but then smiled doing her best to console me, "Me? Honey, I'll be alright just a bad bug. That's all."

I wish I could believe her. I really, truly did, but I knew that in reality she _was _dying. And it was all my fault. My own lips quivered, the realization that it was indeed my fault that she was dying. If I hadn't gotten distracted, this wouldn't have happened!

"Roxas!" Aerith shouted but it only came out as a croak.

I snapped my attention back her, eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried," I murmured but she still caught it.

"Worried? About what? The Struggle Festival?" Aerith smiled squeezing my hand.

She just didn't get it. She didn't understand why everyone was fretting. Why father was crying. Nothing seemed to hit her. To tell her that her life was in jeopardy. But I refused to brake her out of her blissful bubble. If she dies, at least she'll be at peace.

"Yes," I lied.

"Sweetie there's nothing to worry about. Your father won't be angry with you if you don't win," Aerith consoled attempting to prop herself up. I quickly assisted her, before being encased her arms. I embraced the gesture, again wishing for a heart. For emotions.

After a moment or two, we pulled away and I smiled faintly, " I know mother, but just promise me you'll get some rest."

"I will, sweetheart," Aerith yawned. I pulled the covers around her, kissing her forehead once slowly backing out the room and closing the door.

_I just had to win that tournament_.

*******************************

**Chapter 18! Poor Aerith, I'm still deciding if she **_**should **_**die or not. But I hope this chapter helps to show that Cloud isn't completely heartless. And show the relationship between Roxas and Aerith.**


	19. Let The Struggle Begin!

Chapter 19: Let the Struggle Begin!

**Hiya everybody! Sorry for my lateness but thanx for sticking with me! **

**Also thanks Hoshizora no Hikari, lebrezie, Faith Angel, namixasfan, Roxaslovexo, Amber123, Vampiregirl897, partner555, A Midsummer's Night Dream, ILOVEAnime65, sailor winx, Tigress-Butterfly, Lazyafternooner, .Nanapotato for all your reviews!**

**Also a special thanx to Hoshizora no Hikari for allowing me to use her Amazing ideas!:D **

**Oh! And Thanx a TON for helping me get 100 reviews! Yeah!:D**

**Namine's POV**

Golds, reds and sunset oranges were marched through the streets, their holders pride radiating off not only the nation's colors but the faces of the carrier's themselves. Their heads held high, as my sister and I watched them parade through the streets along with other festival dancers that followed close behind.

Shops littered the streets, the vendor's displaying their goods with abnormal exuberance then I had seen before. Citizens reveled in the joyous atmosphere some with mugs and glasses filled to the brim others waving their miniature flags with enthusiasm. Children ran throughout the cobbled streets their melodious laughter escaping their lips as they twirled their flags.

I couldn't find a single frown in the crowd yet it made me uneasy.

It wasn't that their happiness was bad but....that fact that it was the result of a festival dedicated for fighting it had me feel slightly out of place. I sighed, gazing at the vermilion kissed clouds that lazily floated across the large expanse that was their home, as if those carefree wisps could offer me some kind of answer, but of course they couldn't.

Instead of lingering on a topic that could potentially burden me, I resumed to listen to Kairi who was now eagerly pointing at something ahead. I tried to crane my neck further, but still couldn't make out the shape that my sister was practically racing towards. Drawing nearer, I could vaguely make out chocolate brown spikes. Of course. Sora. What other reason would have my sister sprinting in _heels_ for?

Sora's features once obscured were now vivid, and clear his goofy smile intact as he energetically waved his hands. I could hear Kairi's giggle close by, as she happily returned the wave.

"Hey, glad you girls decided to come," Sora said once we were closer. Sora and Kairi embraced and observing the brunette I couldn't help but be amazed with his perpetual joy, especially since his mother was in such a horrible state now.

The queen. The thought of the queen made my heart sink. Her condition's really been affecting Roxas. He barely ever talks to me anymore. Only the occasional 'Hello' or curt nod were the only responses I could get from him now. That fact alone saddening enough, but then, just as we were about to get together....it all just crumbles. It was so disheartening.....but I mustn't dwell on such thoughts. I needed to be happy, it was a festival after all.

Kairi and Sora separated but continued to gaze at one another as though all the rest of the world had faded away, and only they existed. It felt odd to watch this exchange of affection mostly because I didn't have my someone to exchange it with. A pang hit my heart as my thoughts returned to him. I understood how his mother's condition would take a toll on him emotionally, but why couldn't he at least talk to me? Give me some sort of sign that he still cared.

I shook my head with vigor, I didn't need to pursue those thoughts any further. It would be useless to do so.

"Don't you think so Namine?"

I blinked back into reality only to have no inkling of what was even being asked by my sister, whose violet eyes at my lack of response were beginning to flash worry.

"Oh, sorry what was that Kairi?" I smiled apologetically hoping Kairi couldn't penetrate through my smile and sense the hidden distress. Not that there should be any distress I reminded myself sternly. It was a festival and I needed to be happy.

Kairi shook her head, "I said that this festival is truly marvelous."

"Yeah, it really is," I agreed doing my best to rid myself of the remote aura that had momentarily enveloped me.

"Are you alright Namine?" Kairi put a smooth tan hand on my shoulder worriedly. It made me feel guilty that I was being like this. So distant. Remote. Causing people to make a fuss over my behavior because I couldn't keep my emotions in check. I was being such a burden, and that was going to end.

"Perfectly fine," I assured, smiling brightly.

Kairi's eyes searched mine for a moment before her worries dispersed and were replaced with her signature smile, "Okay."

Sora, who had been silently been watching from the sidelines finally spoke up, reminding me that he was even still here. "The festival's about to start, so we should get going to the Sandlot," Sora advised jerking his thumb back towards a narrow opening where even from this distance I could clearly see streams of people, colorful banners, and faint festive melodies melting into the scenery.

"What's happening at the Sandlot?" Kairi tilted her head, voicing the question I too had thought of. Sora bit his lower lip, appearing slightly apprehensive to reveal the events taking place at the Sandlot.

"Well," Sora rubbed the back of his neck adding a nervous laugh as he explained, "it's the Struggle Tournament."

"You mean the fighting contest," I murmured, a sudden gust of wind dashing against our faces, blowing back strands of hair.

"Yeah...," Sora looked down in shame and Kairi instantly put an arm around him.

"It's alright, this is Twilight not Destiny, we understand." Kairi looked to me for some reassurance, and despite my hesitance I did my best to have some confidence in my nod. It wasn't that I didn't understand the fact that our nation's had different customs, but just the thought of organized violence was enough to make my stomach churn.

"Well, I guess we should go over there," I said as genially as I was able. Sora nodded his head in agreement, leading Kairi and I through the dusty cobbled streets, and into the raving crowds.

**Roxas's POV**

It was strange, this feeling that had infected my body, causing constant bolts of adrenaline to run circuits throughout my veins. It was strange because this never happened to me before a fight. Ever. Maybe it was the immense pressure that my mother's life depended on the outcome of this tournament. That one simple mistake and her life would be cut short. Or maybe it was Namine.

Other than mother's health she was the only other thing I ever seemed to think about. How I had to avoid her to keep her out of harm's way. How losing all this time with her was affecting me in ways I never thought it could. My temper was thing that had been affected the most. Lately, I seemed lose my patience so much quicker, and let my violent side emerge. It was almost like she had been balancing me with her own optimistic out look on life.

My hands involuntarily formed into fists, I had to remember what I was here for. To win. To save my mother. I kept repeating it over and over in my head.

"So, I see your competing your highness?" An unfortunately familiar nasally voice inquired and my temper instantly flared up.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Ronaldo," I retorted smoothly doing my best not to let his sophomoric attitude make me lose my cool.

"Hmph! Well when _I _win, Princess Namine's will certainly see me as her knight in shining armor instead of you," Ronaldo stated matter-of-fact, before smiling dreamily.

I could only imagine the pathetic fantasies that swam through his head. I arched an eyebrow, "You really are delusional."

Ronaldo snapped out of his daze and sniffed, "I'm just being realistic."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Realistic? How the hell is that being realistic? I mean how do you even know if you'll get past the 1st round let alone 'win her heart,'" I made small quotations with my fingers.

Yet Ronaldo seemed unfazed by my deriding, "I happen to come from a long line of knights for your information! Plus what isn't there to like about me?" Ronaldo gestured to himself. His poorly spiked red hair, freckle spotted face, muddy brown eyes, and red _muscle _shirt.

"You really don't me to answer that."

"Whatever, just because I'm not a shallow pretty boy doesn't mean I'm not worthy of Namine's heart!" Ronaldo retorted coldly and my temper reignited. I hated being called shallow, or just another pretty face like I had no depth. It was one of the few things that caused severe spikes in my anger.

But glancing around the bland concrete walls, I knew that whatever anger spasm I had needed to disperse. There were way too many witnesses, not that I couldn't take them out, but....I was trying to good deeds not bad ones.

"Tch! And I'm sure the reason you're so obsessed with Namine has nothing to do with her looks?" I shot back evenly.

Ronaldo snorted, "Of course not! Namine is the most caring, wonderful, and _accepting_ girl in all the kingdoms!"

I rolled my eyes, "Uh huh sure."

"Well, what do you like about her?"

"Why should I have to tell you?"

"Oh so you do only like her for her looks?" Ronaldo smiled triumphantly, clearly thinking he had found some sort of flaw.

"It was nothing to do with her looks, it's a lot of other things that I'm not at liberty to discuss," I replied turning my back to Ronaldo.

I could hear his annoyed 'Hmphs' as he walked away and into the throngs of other beefy and non beefy competitors. I smirked in satisfaction adjusting my checkered wrist band. Ronaldo better hope he's not against me, or else he's going to have a large new dent in his nerdy little face.

I came to win, no matter what the price. My thoughts began to wander to ominous and cruel thoughts. The ever present darkness inside me stirred, and I couldn't help but feel that I was losing to it's mighty grip.

"Hey Roxas!" I spun sharply on my heel, my body tensed, but I instantly relaxed when I saw the face of my good friend Hayner. One of my few real friends outside of the Organization.

"What's up Hayner?" I asked as we high-fived one another.

Hayner's lips pulled into a toothy grin, as he ran a hand through his overly gelled blond hair, "Nothin' much except this tournament, and-d-d the fact that the gang and I ran into your new girlfriend."

"New girlfriend?" I repeated not quite putting the pieces together.

Hayner continued grinning, nudging me in the ribs with his elbow "Ya you know the pretty blond chick?"

"Namine, er I mean Princess Namine?"

"Yeah, good pick by the way a bit shy but still good pick," Hayner nodded approvingly.

My cheeks lit up, "She's not my girlfriend just a friend that happens to be a girl."

"Yeah, sure she is, that's why you guys went to Sunset Hill to 'admire the stars'?" Hayner arched a blond eyebrow in disbelief, making small quotations around 'admire the stars.'

The heat in my cheeks increased, as I tried to counter but no words would leave my mouth. Hayner seeing my response merely smirked smugly with satisfaction.

"So uh how's the competition looking?" I quickly asked in order to distract Hayner. I didn't need crap from him about my love life too. I already knew I was going to receive an earful from Olette when this tournament was through.

Hayner's brown eyes immediately lit up, temporarily forgetting our previous conversation, "Besides, you, me and Sora nobody else looks threatening."

"Seifer's not competing is he?"

"Since when is Seifer, a threat?"

"He's not," I stated dryly, "I just wanted to know if my beloved cousin decided to enter this year or not"

"So you can wipe the floor with his sorry ass?" Hayner inquired smirking.

"Damn straight," I smirked back but underneath my smile there was a darker undertone. Seifer was truly one of the most foul people I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. He was arrogant, cocky, egotistic, flirted with multiple girls, and dated multiple girls, including my ex. Not that I still had feelings for that air head, but the fact that the person she cheated on me with was my own cousin. That stung.

They had kept their little secret from me for about three months before I found them making out in one of the royal gardens. I can recall my anger vividly. The shouting, but more the violence than anything. How I had taken out my keyblades much to their surprise and lunged at Seifer. It had been a bloody fight that ended with permanent animosity on both sides. Not to mention the fact that after they broke it off she came crawling back to me.

I glowered at the memory again losing my thoughts to the darkness but only for a moment before the I could hear the announcer's energetic voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, " the announcer began, "It is now time to kick off the Struggle Tournament!" The crowd's shrill screams pierced the air causing me to cringe.

A moment later the screams had died down and the announcer continued that same enthusiasm still clear in his voice, "This very first match is between our very own Prince Roxas and..." The announcer paused trying to build the suspense, "Ronaldo Lionheart!"

************************************

**Well that's all for now! Sorry yet again for my late update it's a little harder to type because I'm in a stupid spint thanks to dodge ball. Though I am regaining mobility of my finger thanks to 'hand therapy' and the surgery I got on the 2nd. Oh and I got my sticthes out today! It was pretty exciting(well not really) and I'm glad their out because that means only my pins have to come out.**

**But ANYWAY I hope the chapter was somewhat good because the next chapters should be better. **


	20. Collapsed

Chapter 20: Collapsed

**Namine's POV**

Roxas and Ronaldo.....against one another. I inwardly cringed, knowing quite well this would not have a good ending. I cared for them both dearly but was aware of the fact that the feeling wasn't mutual between the two of them. It was the exact opposite and it pained me to know neither would hold back their pent up anger towards each other. I could only hope that neither of them would be hurt too badly, especially Roxas.

Involuntarily, I frowned. I still didn't understand why he wouldn't talk to me. Why he was avoiding me. It was odd. Really it was. He used to be so open but now it's like the chains are all back in place, firmly locking away his heart.....from me. Shaking my head, I tried my best to rid myself of the thought allowing my eyes to wander over to Olette.

She was this girl I just met. Surprisingly enough, she was one of Roxas's friends, and fortunately strictly his friend. I recalled her exact words concerning her and Roxas well.

_"We're just friends so don't worry he's all yours," The brunette had winked one of her emerald eyes at me and of course the bright pink hues in my cheeks resurfaced at the thought._

But she was plenty kind, she was actually here as a reporter to write up a story for the Twilight Times about the Festival this year. Again I felt out of place, as the excitement radiated off her. I hated feeling that way. I had lived here for quite a while now, and still the customs are unfathomable to me. The concept of willing harming one another wasn't something I was used to. In Destiny, barely anyone has ever been harmed and our festivals never involved violence. Our festivals were about unity and love.

I sighed, having to remind myself yet again, that I was in Twilight not Destiny. It was as simple as that. I needed to accept that not everything was going to be perfect here.

"Ooh the fight's going to start!" Olette beamed beside me, pumping her fist in the air with enthusiasm. A small smile spread across my face at her excitement, and I decided to put some real effort into enjoying this festival.

Soon enough, the fight did start as Roxas and Ronaldo came onto the fair sized stage, and for some strange reason I felt as though the atmosphere had gotten thick with intensity. I couldn't help but feel that way, especially the way they were circling one another, like animals. Each waiting for the other's downfall so the other could strike.

I wrung my hands, anxiously watching Ronaldo make the first move. My red haired friend lunged at my blond prince who in turn merely stepped aside allowing Ronaldo to make a face plant into stage. I took a in a sharp breath at the blood now trickling down the side of Ronaldo's face. Though he wiped the blood with the back of his hand, before attempting to ram Roxas in the side.

Even from the where I was standing in the bleachers, I could easily make out the blood lust in Roxas's face, but more importantly in his eyes. The gorgeous azure orbs, that if I was able would spend all my days drowning in, were now rimmed with a dark aura. A aura that just oozed blood lust. That deranged, detached expression marrying his face was almost too much to bare.

It was even worse when his lithe limbs, swiftly grasped Ronaldo's collar and swung him fiercely to the opposite end of the stage, and before I had the chance to hide my face, Roxas ran up to him. His speed was incredible, almost unnatural. It amazed me, despite my already churning stomach.

When Roxas had reached Ronaldo, the motions he performed were instant. The deadly punches his fists delivered just wouldn't stop. The blood kept pouring from his face. The bruises developing clear. It was too much. So much more than I could ever physically or emotionally handle.

It was so much more than I could cope with that I didn't realize my legs acting to their own accord. Running. Running onto the stage. Ignoring all the calls to for me to stop. Everything was in slow motion, blurred one at that. The only thing not obscured was Roxas and Ronaldo.

**Roxas's POV**

Blood lust. It was the only emotion that seemed to fuel my body. That dark emotion that I normally locked away, promising myself never to release. The same promise that was broken the moment I saw the lowly boy's face. His face so supercilious, and smug I had literally been grinding my teeth as a way of restraining myself.

But now, as my fists pummeled Ronaldo at a steady beat....I. No. No, I had no remorse, even though she would never forgive me. I had no regrets. If I had to leave her, I might as well give Ronaldo his just desserts. He deserved it right? It was fair, wasn't it? We were at the Struggle Festival after all.....yet, why did I feel so....horrible? I despised this boy, absolutely loathed him. But why did I feel so empty?

Even the darkness that fueled my body was empty. And I knew, no matter how hard I struggled against it, it would always be true. _She_ was the reason. Whenever she hurt, there was this numbing sensation, this hollowness. I had tried to push it aside at first, thinking nothing of it.

Yet, it still lingered. This sensation grew. The more time I spent with her the more this feeling grew. I can't deny it and try as I might couldn't fight it. Like I was now.

"Roxas!"

I froze, all muscles paralyzed. Refusing to move. It was her. Then slowly, hesitantly I turned my head towards her approaching figure and mentally cursed. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful? Didn't she understand that her presence was only endangering to herself?

"W-What are you doing?" Namine whispered, fearfully as she came to my side and then fell to her knees. Her eyes, her eyes were fixed on mine. The sorrow, and disappointment so clear, that it hurt. It literally killed me inside to stare into those eyes and know I wronged her.

A moment passed and I was able to collect my thoughts. I knew why I had to hurt her. It was for my mother. My dying mother. And-And it was for her too. Her safety.

"Winning this tournament," I replied coldly, forcing myself to mask my true emotions with a cruel glare.

"Like this?" She was still whispering, her eyes still fixed on mine. That look, it almost felt as though is was tearing through my soul, threatening to unravel my mask. I couldn't let that happen.

"Whatever it takes," I averted my eyes back to Ronaldo's crimson stained body and was about to continue, but Namine caught my arm. The tingling sensation of her porcelain skin around my arm was intoxicating. I closed my eyes, my breathing becoming harder.

"Stop," She _ordered_. My eyes snapped open and shot to hers. Never before had she actually ordered me to do something. She was becoming stronger. The thought threatened to bring a smile to my face, but I restrained. In order for this to work, I needed to prove I had relinquished any left over feelings I had for her. Or at least create the illusion.

Jumping up, I towered over her petite figure, "Why don't you keep your mouth shut?"

Namine got up and held her head up defiantly, again I resisted a smile, "No. I won't let you continue to inflict pain on Ronaldo."

I leaned in closer so our faces were barely apart, and inquired mockingly "What you got some sort of 'thing' for him?" Although truth be told, I was actually curious to know if she had truly developed any sort of feeling for the little nerd. Would I be jealous if she admitted to liking him. Honestly, I would. Would I show it? Hell no. It would be for the best anyway....

Namine snorted in response, "Of course not! He's my friend, you're the one I lo-like!"

Once more, I wanted to break out in a smile. How was I supposed to endure this? How could I possibly have the strength to break her pure crystal heart? Inwardly, I let out a tremendous sigh. It was for the best.

"Well, I got news for you princess," I smirked cruelly, "I don't give a damn about you!"

**Namine's POV**

His words they stung. No they didn't just sting. It was as though my whole world had just shattered. Everything was in disarray, everything was broken.

"B-But I thought...," I couldn't even bare to finish the sentence. It was too much.

Roxas barked, "You thought I liked you!?," He laughed with contempt, "A pathetic tree hugger like you? How utterly ridiculous!"

My mouth went dry, despite the tears that began to fall from my eyes and onto the stage. What had happened to the Roxas I knew? This couldn't have all possibly resulted from his mother's condition, could it?

He came up to me again, and my breathing became shallower as his gorgeous azure eyes fell upon me. The hatred and ice that filled them, so strong, it hurt. I didn't know what to do. I loved him, yet he....he _hated_ me.

"Why?" I managed to croak, trying to catch his arm. His eyes became darker as he shoved me onto the ground.

"Because, "Roxas snarled, "all you were to me was a stupid bet! Everything we had together was never real!"

The strings that held my heart together ripped. "That can't be true!" I cried, the tears still falling, I was practically begging now, "Roxas, I-I love you." The last part came out almost inaudible.

He gazed at me a moment with those ice cold eyes, before simply turning away, "Well I don't." His foot steps clacked off the stage's surface and was the only sound that I could register in mind. His figure finally disappeared into the crowd, as a pair of paramedics came to help Ronaldo.

I didn't notice. I didn't notice anything. I just sat there, crying silently.

"Namine!" It was my sister. My beloved sister. Kairi came up beside me, hugging my tightly, before pulling back and looking at me, "Are you alright?"

I smiled weakly, "Not unless you know how to mend a broken heart."

************************************

**Well there's chapter 20! Things are beginning to heat up! I'm thinking the next chapter will be Sora VS Roxas.**

**Oh and sorry if it was kinda sucky, especially with the fight scene. I'm not very skilled with those scenes.....**

**Also thanx TONS to all my readers/reviewers! You guys all rock!:D**

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW!**


	21. Lucky Thirteen

Chapter 21: Lucky Thirteen

**Roxas's POV **

_**"Roxas I love you!"**_

The words rang over and over in my head. Those words so passionate and heart tearingly desperate that the veil I had been hiding under had almost torn. How was I supposed to ever forgive myself now? She loved me and I.....and I...I. I suddenly stopped walking. The air around me crisp, the small gusts gently caressing my face as I stood paralyzed at the entrance of the Struggle preparation building.

Maybe. Maybe, I loved her too? The very second the thought had dared to cross my mind I violently shook my head. I couldn't _love _her, could I? It wasn't possible. Yet, here I stood wrestling with my agony. Fighting back the insistent urge to run back and fall to my knees, begging for her forgiveness. But-But I was a nobody, a nonexistent creature that still exists. A creature that is unable to ever really feel, only the mere illusion of emotions.

Although, if they were no more than illusions, why would they be so strong. So real? It couldn't all be fake, could it? I closed my eyes tightly, trying to sort through my thoughts. Trying to find a possible answer that would logical. The only thing I came to realize was that love was a force you can't control, and that I had fallen hard.

My feelings, even if they are hollow for now, are real. They had to be. There's no other reason to explain my actions. Why I would possibly care so much. There was no other feasible explanation except for love.

"Talk about ironic," I muttered with a small bitter laugh. The day I realize I was in love with her just so happens to be the day I brake her heart. Life certainly was turning out great.

"Hey the next match is about to start, are you ready?"

I blinked, bewildered, "What?"

The boy behind me fidgeted, pulling strands of his abnormally long dark hair to hide his face. He didn't want to make eye contact with me. How predictable.

"The next match, " The boy repeated, still lowering his eyes, "it's starting soon."

The next match? "Against who?" I inquired.

"Your brother, sir," the boy quickly replied, a tinge of eagerness seeping into his tone as his colbat eyes flashed to mine.

My brother. Of course it would be him. "Alright then, you are dismissed," I absentmindedly gestured the boy away, new thoughts constantly buzzing around my head. Thoughts of uncertainty and despair dominating. I would be up against Sora. _Sora. _Perfect, happy-go-lucky Sora. The better son. The one person who could potentially be my downfall in my quest.

I shook my head, leaving behind my doubts, as I walked cooly into the preparation room. _I would win._

********************************************

"I can't believe what you said!"

I growled, "Shut _up_ Sora."

Sora shook his head, the anger burning in his eyes equivalent to my own, "I won't shut up! Roxas you broke her heart!"

I slammed my fist against the stone wall, leaving a small dent, "Thanks for the reminder!" I hated this. I didn't need any reminders of how much I hurt her, nor did I need my brother lecturing me. All I needed, was to push the memory as far back in my mind as I could.

"You're welcome," Sora retorted coldly. Great. Now my own twin hated me. Not to say he probably didn't hate me before. I laughed inwardly at the thought. So much pain for one sin. How pathetic. I turned away, with my fists clenched in frustration, but Sora caught my shoulder.

"What's wrong with you, Rox?" Sora said, his tone surprising me. A gentler, softer tone. One that resembled mother's. Mother. An image of my mother projected in my mind. Then the image vanished, only to be replaced by the face an angelic blond haired girl with cerulean blue eyes. Namine.

"Nothing's wrong, Sora! Maybe you should mind your own business for once in your stupid God damn life!" I spat back but felt an instant recoil at my words.

Sora nodded, void of any emotion, "See you on stage." Without uttering another word Sora walked on, fading into the light. Letting out a defeated sigh, I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

Was this how I really was towards people? Were those the kinds of words I uttered everyday? Spiteful, bitter words? This was one of the many times in my life that I questioned my purpose, my loyalties. Pretty much everything.

I knew this was for mother, for Namine, even for perfect Sora, but was the price really worth it? Weren't there any other alternatives to this mission? Some sort of rode less painful and....desolate.

I chuckled darkly to myself. Of course there wasn't an alternative. No ultimatum for me. I would walk this rode alone and suffer the consequences if that meant their safety. Mine was of no importance. I was a nobody after all, and at the rate I was at, I would be for a very long time.

I breathed in one last time before lifting myself from the cracked stone wall, "It's show time."

**Namine's POV**

_"Look at you, already giving up."_

_My breath caught as I found the mysteriously cloaked figure leaning against a street lamp post casually. I noticed the scenery was different than it usually was when I met with him. Yet, it felt familiar. The broken flickering neon signs, hanging precariously from run down sky scraper's doors. The alleys that spaced the buildings were bleak and empty. There were no people. No animals. No life. The scene was almost hollow._

_No longer able to wait for my response, the figure lazily approached me, and I could sense the smile in his voice as he made a large gesture at the surroundings, "Welcome my dear, to the Kingdom that Never Was!"_

_Sparks of recognition flashed through my mind as the memory of Roxas bringing me here to eat at the Midnight Sun Caf__é__' flooded my senses. Roxas._

_I bit my lip, trying to stifle the tears that kept insisting on falling from my eyes. But I couldn't help myself. The grief overcame me and I gave into it. Tears cascading down my cheeks in mini rivers._

_"Hey, hey no crying, you can't tell me you've already given up, can you?" The figure whispered softly, as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned at his touch, his oddly familiar touch, and embraced him in a hug._

_"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I j-just c-can't," I cried, tightening my grip on him._

_He put me at arm's length, his tone almost desperate, "You can't give up, princess. You just __**can't**__."_

_I gazed him curiously, though still my heart was at its breaking point, "Why? He.....He h-hates me," I said anguish dominating my own tone. It was true, he hated me and this figure couldn't possibly have a reason for me to pick up my heart and keep fighting._

_"Because, love was never meant to be easy," He replied simply, then took my hand eagerly, "Now let's start the journey!"_

_I froze, almost laughing inwardly._

_He was right. He was absolutely right. Love wasn't easy. It had never been nor will it ever be easy. I can't give up. I love him and I know in my very core he loves me too. It was foolish of me to give up so easily. Roxas must have a reason for his behavior. I mean we've been through so much and I can't bear to lose him. The smile returned to face, bright and broad._

_"Thank you."_

_"Huh?" The figure said, a frown slipping into his voice._

_"I said thank you," I met his shadowed face and smiled, "I won't give up." I shook my head, "Not after everything we've been through."_

_In the flicker of the light I swear I saw him smile but I couldn't be sure. "No problem, Namine." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze before turning back around._

_"Wait," I called, again he turned to face me, expectantly. "I know you can't tell me your real name, but can you at least....allow me to call you something?"_

_I felt slightly weird referring to him as the 'cloaked figure' all the time. I needed some way to address him._

_"That all?" He chuckled, his voice was smooth, and soft, and I couldn't help but feel like I knew that voice._

_I nodded. "You can call me Thirteen, lucky thirteen," Thirteen let go of my hand and gave a low bow, the smile in his voice evident._

_My eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Don't you mean unlucky?"_

_"Exactly."_

********************************************************

**3rd Person**

"Ladies and gentleman, up next are two of the best fighters in the kingdom!" The announcer bellowed from his place high in the stands. The crowd roared with enthusiasm, stomping their feet in anticipation of the next match.

The announcer smiled with satisfaction, continuing, "Please welcome the next combatants, Prince Sora and....Prince Roxas!"

The crowd broke out into a riot as the two boys stepped out from opposite ends of the stage. Sora walking out from the well lit entrance while Roxas from the darkened and slightly ominous entry.

Both boys stood at opposite ends, both their faces holding no emotions as their eyes locked.

_"GO!" _

*********************************************************

**I am the worst at updating, aren't I? *Sighs* Well at least that shouldn't happen for a while now....Because I'm finally done with finals! So since I'm on summer vacation until August that means more updates on all my stories!**

**Oh, and yes as you might have already guessed the figure is Roxas. And there is a reason for that as well as him going by his Organization number instead of something else.**

**Well hopefully that chapter didn't suck and that you're willing to.....**

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	22. Collide and then Collapse

Chapter 22: Collide and then Collapse

**Roxas's POV**

The sun's scalding rays beat down against my back mercilessly. Beads of sweat racing down the side of my face, mixing with the droplets of blood that hung on my visage. I could feel my body ache, the adrenaline pulsing through my veins the only thing keeping me steady.

I clutched the blue bat in my hand tighter, fixing my gaze upon my brother. The brother whose body was just as battered as my own, the only difference was that I knew he could keep going. That each bolt of adrenaline that swam through his blood stream would sustain him far longer than my own.

Yet, I refused to give in. I needed to win. There was far too much at stake to surrender now. Narrowing my eyes, I began charging at my brunette brother at the other end of the stage.

Sora jolted from his momentary daze meeting my struggle bat with own. The two bats met with a loud clang, each struggling against the other. Trying to gain the upper hand. Be dominant of the other.

Sora met my eyes, and for the briefest moment I felt as though that one gaze had said too much. I snatched my gaze from his and sneered, "Ready to give up _big _bro?"

Sora pushed harder against my struggle bat, shaking his head, "No way."

"That's too bad, I guess that means I'll have to crush you," I swiped at Sora's feet, causing him to loose balance and fall to the ground.

My brunette twin shot up, and with a swift low kick, my own feet were swept under me forcing me to the ground, "Try then."

I growled pressing my palms against the stone to lift myself up, and quickly grabbed hold of my blue bat. But I wasn't quick _enough. _Within those few seconds, Sora managed to sucker punch me in the gut. Knocking not only the wind out of my lungs but sending me flying across the stage.

I smirked, now actually grateful of the extra training superior had put me through as my flying body easily did a midair flip, allowing me to land perfectly on my feet. I noticed Sora's eyes widen at my performance and I could see small flecks of uncertainty in his eyes.

Now, he was beginning to see what his _little _brother was capable of doing. Taking his moment of weakness to my advantage, I dashed to the other end of the stage returning the blow Sora gave me with fervor.

Sora let out a gasp of pain as his body tumbled across the stage, New wounds staining his body crimson as he slowly begin to steady his body again. I approached him cooly, casually throwing the bat over my shoulder, "So, give up already?"

Sora narrowed his blue eyes, "Not a chance."

**Namine's POV**

_"C'mon slowpoke, I don't got all day!" Thirteen called from behind him. The hooded boy, although quite lazy was actually a fast walker when he wanted to be. I found myself dragging behind him as he led me deeper and deeper in an unknown forest. The scene itself, reminding me of the time Roxas had led me into a forest similar to this one. _

_Decaying trees shrouded us up above, allowing only hints of moonlight to pierce through the dark veil of lusterless evergreen trees. Even the inhabitants of this forest were oddly alike. Crows hung upon branches, their eyes menacing as their shadow like bodies would lift off and fly right above our heads. This of course causing a shriek of fear to come from me and annoyingly enough a chuckle from Thirteen._

_I hunched my shoulders slightly to protect myself and attempted to catch up, "Well it would be easier for me to keep up if you would slow down."_

_Thirteen shrugged his shoulders, "It's not my fault you're slow."_

_I pouted crossing my arms, "I am not slow."_

_"Look princess," Thirteen placed a gloved hand on my shoulder, " get over it. You're slow. Everyone has their faults,"_

_"Then what's yours?"_

_"Being too handsome," Thirteen flashed a cocky smile under his hood._

_I rolled my eyes, "I don't believe you."_

_Thirteen stepped back, holding a hand to his heart feigning mock hurt, "Are you saying I'm a lier?"_

_"Well I've never seen your face before, so for all I know you could have the face of troll underneath that hood," I replied with an innocent smile._

_Thirteen laughed, "A troll? My, my aren't we creative today?" Thirteen teased._

_"Yes. Yes we are," I shot back smartly._

_It was odd. How comfortable I felt around Thirteen. I was able to be playful with this mysterious boy, just as I have been able to be so carefree with...Roxas. They were so alike...yet so different. Roxas was much more reserved, always weighed down with sorrow and Thirteen. Thirteen was so carefree, nothing seemed to tie him down. _

_"Well smart one," Thirteen said ruffling my hair, "are you ready to step through the portal and officially start our journey?"_

_I swallowed the growing lump in throat, and nodded, "I'm ready."_

**Roxas's POV**

_He just won't fall._

I've tried everything. I had even resorted to darkness but not even my dark abilities were able to touch him. He was immune to the darkness. He was immune to every tactic I threw at him. Proving once again who was the better brother.

My blood's racing, the sound thundering in my ears as I managed to hit Sora in the back resulting in more blood to spill.

Yet, no matter how much blood of his I shed, he just wouldn't fall. He kept getting back up, ready for more. Ready for the next blow. I, on the other hand was wavering. I knew that growing up I had always been weaker than my brother but I thought that after being with the Organization for so long, I would have grown far stronger than him.

Why did I have to be wrong? Right now, I was hanging by barely a thread. Each blow I took, bringing me closer and closer to defeat. Another hit and I was lying on the stone stage panting heavily. Every breath causing pain to ripple through my chest.

Sora came up to me, his face flushed and bloody, but his eyes serious, "R-Roxas, please just let me help."

My own eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"I know there's something wrong. I want to help."

I staggered back up, roughly, glaring at my brunette twin, "Nothing is wrong. Just give up already."

Sora raised his eyebrows, but complied, bringing his struggle bat above his head and hit me. _Hard._

My vision blurred, darkness swallowing me quickly into its endless abyss. The invisible heart beating in my chest freezing.

_I lost._

*************************************************

**Sorry this is a short chapter. I know I don't update for ages and then when I do update I end up writing a chapter that's only like two-three pages long. But I've been pretty busy. You see my cousin just died recently so I've had to go to several family deals including the funernal. And THEN I had writer's block where I would seriously sit down to type and nothing would come out.**

**Oh and sorry if the fight scene sucked. I'm not very good with fight scenes...**

**So sorry again. I just really hope you guys are still willing to.....**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	23. A Lie Is Broken

Chapter 23: A Lie Is Broken

**Namine's POV**

_"Where...are we?" I couldn't help but ask. The setting was breathtaking yet it felt so familiar. The golds, oranges and reds all seemed to meld with the sky and I....I felt like I've been here before._

_Thirteen began walking towards where I was standing. A small patch of what seemed to be unused land stretched on for miles into a far off almost unattainable distance. A slight breeze tousled my hair and I couldn't help but feel relaxed here. It was silly, given the fact that I had no time to be at peace. Not with what waits outside my dreams. But I couldn't help but be pulled in by nature's gentle grasp. It was almost like a soft and soothing lullaby._

_I gave a side glance towards Thirteen to see if this delightful weather had any such affect on him as it had with me. But Thirteen didn't appear to be paying an ounce of attention to our glorious surroundings. In fact he was quite oblivious to the perfume of lilac that permeated the air and the mesmerizing sway of the meadow._

_No, his eyes were trained off past the meadow and were focused so intently that I couldn't help but ask, "What is it that you are looking at?"_

_Thirteen blinked, not at all startled by my abrupt appearance, instead he pointed a gloved finger towards a large oak tree. There sitting under the tree was a small group of people. A family. A mother, a father, a little scowling girl and two adorable twin boys. Their faces were all obscured, but I could easily make out smiles on their faces and hear their joyful laughter even from where I was standing,_

_The mother brushed back of strand from one her children's hair, smiling lightly as she kissed the top of his coffee colored hair. The little boy giggled and threw his tiny hands around his mother's neck. The other little boy, the one with gold hair pouted at the sight, but when the little boy's golden haired father patted him on the head affectionately the his face lit up. The third child, the scowling girl merely rolled her eyes at the scene with what almost seemed to be a trace of...jealousy?_

_Yet, the parents of the trio remained oblivious to the scowling girl's actions. It was almost as if she didn't exist. I couldn't help but frown at that part of the scene, but I decided to shake it off. This was supposed to only be a dream after all, right?_

_"They seem very close," I noted._

_Thirteen snorted, "Yeah, un-huh they __**were **__very close princess, past tense."_

_I bit my lip gazing down at the little family dejectedly. But they looked so happy. "What could have happened, " I murmured, more to myself but Thirteen still heard and the tone of his voice had an almost nostalgic hint to it. Like the pain of this family was his burden too._

_"Things happen princess. People, families they drift and break, and crumble. That family just couldn't handle their problems."_

_My hands tightened. "What problems?"_

_Thirteen gave what appeared to be a phantom's smile beneath his hood, "Why don't you come see for yourself, princess."_

And then I woke up. Rather irritated, I must say though. My dreams, they just keep becoming more and more interesting. More important, like these dreams were the key to everything. Yet, right when I'm about to unravel another mystery--I wake up.

I sighed, after a moment. There wasn't any use wasting my time prating about my disappointment. I had to find Roxas.

**Roxas POV**

I woke up in a sweat. My eyes were wild. My hair was a mess, and the glare coming from the sun was almost unbearable. Yet, none of these things mattered to me. The only thing, the only fact that did matter was that I had lost. I had failed. My mother would be dead and it was all my fault.

A sharp pain shot through my chest at the thought. All my fault. I suddenly felt wooden. Hollow. Images of my mother mocked me as they flitted past my mind. Her gentle smile, warm green eyes and soft chestnut hair. Each painful image practically white hot as they burned my mind.

The same words replayed through my mind over and over: _It's all YOUR fault._

My body which had been lying on the ground, shot up. I clutched my head trying to force the burning words out my head. "AGHH! STOP IT! PLEASE!" The agony in my mind though refused to stop. It was relentless, piercing and each second that passed seemed like an eternity.

"Roxas? ROXAS!"

The voice was familiar. Mild, kind and familiar. I knew that voice but the pain my head wouldn't die down enough for me to distinguish it. The owner of the voice came closer. Running. Running until they were near enough to me that I could hear their ragged breathing.

"Roxas?" The voice called again desperate. "Roxas please answer me!" I wanted to. I wanted to assure the voice I was okay, but even I knew that was a lie. I wasn't fine. My own breathing was becoming strained. Forced. It made me want to stop breathing altogether, but I couldn't let the voice down too.

Then suddenly, the voice grasped my hands which had implanted themselves on my head and yanked. The voice's grip was fierce, but my own body's resistance was equally if not more strong. But the voice didn't give up, I could hear the grunts. The heavy breathing. I could feel their pull. Iron hard.

I'll be honest and say I didn't think the voice would be able to help, but somehow--Somehow the voice was stronger than I was and was able to pull both of the hands that were glued to my head off, pinning them to the ground. I could feel my own breathing falter. The haze clouding my mind gradually dissolving and my eyes became calm and focused.

_Sora!?_

"Thank God, you're alright," said Sora, weaving a hand through his coffee colored hair with a hint of an edge. I could tell the smile on his face was wavering and the concern that lingered in his eyes overpowering his visage. I wanted to say something to my twin. Some sort of cynical or harsh come back that would resolve this whole mess and rescue me from the conversation that would ensue. Yet,even as the mist that had fogged my mind lifted, the words I wished to speak refused to be released from my mouth.

I felt stuck. Trapped. Only managing a small, quivering scowl as I attempted to lift myself off the ground. "I didn't need your help, you know."

Suddenly the smile on Sora's face dissolved and I could feel air around us practically crackle as Sora. My happy go lucky brother Sora, my twin brother decked me across the face. Hard. I placed a hand to my cheek, utterly shocked. Sora, my brother Sora had just slapped me across the face. Sora.

Sora's hands shook violently at his sides. "You were lying on the ground in agonizing pain and you didn't _need _help?"

"Sora--"

"SHUT UP! DAMMIT! JUST SHUT UP!"

I inhaled sharply, paralyzed.

Sora shook his head vigorously, "D-Do you know how WORRIED I've been about you!? You never tell anybody anything! Not mom, dad not even me. Not even your own twin." Sora's voice faltered on the last part. My non-existent heart lurched.

I tried speaking again, "Sora I---"

"Save it! I'm sick of your excuses, Roxas. I'm sick of you lying to me all the time. Something's going on, I know it. I mean who the hell comes home at three in morning!?"

I remained silent. Too stunned to speak. How...how had he noticed all these things. I had always been as inconspicuous as possible but....somehow he was able to see behind my ruse.

Sora snorted, fury still fueling him. "Of course don't answer. You don't care about anybody. Not me, not mom, not dad, not even Namine."

I flinched, my anger brewing. "You don't know _anything!"_

Sora threw up his hands, "How the hell am I supposed to? You never tell me anything! I was really starting to believe she was changing you, but I guess I thought wrong. You're still as heartless as ever."

I wanted to laugh at his words. _Heartless. _That's exactly what I was.

"You...just don't understand!"

Sora let out a shaky breath, "Of course I don't, I'm only your twin right? Well whatever...forget it."

"Sora..."

"I said forget it. You don't want my help than fine. I'll leave you alone."

I rose to my feet slowly. I'll be honest. I didn't know quite what I was doing. In fact I knew once the thought registered in my mind that an internal battle would soon ignite. What I was doing was wrong. Absolutely wrong, but it was something I had to do. Sora was my brother. My twin. He and my mother were the only ones that never gave up on me. My mother was dying. I couldn't lose Sora too, despite the consequences I knew it would bring I had to. I was sick of lying.

I was sick of the web of lies I had tangled myself in. I paused and let out a deep breath. "I'll tell you."

This caught Sora's attention as his once retreating figure froze and cautiously turned around. "Tell me what?"

_"Everything."_

* * *

**Yep, it's true. I haven't died. I have just been caught up with the chaos that is my life along with the other stories I'm writing.**

**I know this is super short but I tried to put in some major scenes to make up for the length.**

**Umm...Yeah but sorry this update took what six months '-_-**

**I'm trying my best to keep writing:) I hope no one's abandoned this story quite yet and are still willing to drop a line or two in a**

**REVIEW!:D**


	24. The Plan

Chapter 24: The Plan

Previously: "I'll tell you."

This caught Sora's attention as his once retreating figure froze and cautiously turned around. "Tell me what?"

_"Everything."_

KHKHKHKHKH

**Roxas' POV:**

Sora blinked, almost uncomprehendingly, "Everything?"

I swallowed the growing lump in my throat and nodded, "Everything." I was going to tell him everything and pay, most likely with my own life. I was being stupid—playing with fire like this. But I knew that this was the right thing to do.

Sora let out a shaky laugh and ran a hand through his thick hair, "Man, you…you're really serious aren't you?"

I didn't glance back at my brother. I only kept my eyes fixed on the sky above and clouds hanging overhead as if those whisps of air could provide me with any clue how exactly I was supposed to this explaining everything ordeal.

"You wanted to know, didn't you?" Yet, even I knew that was more of a statement than a question.

Sora's eyes bulged in a worried manner, "O-Of course! You're still gonna tell me, right?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at my twin's reaction. Only Sora would worry about such a thing. "Yes, yes brother. I'll tell you everything you want to know and probably some things you don't want to know as well."

Sora gave a small encouraging smile, "So…when should we start?"

"Not now…er at least not here," I glanced around the deserted arena. Even though nobody appeared to be here, I knew it was probably safer to relocate some where else for this…discussion.

Sora nodded, seeming to understand my hesitance despite never having mentioned it. I couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the thought. We really were twins, weren't we?

"We could go and talk in my room?" Sora suggested.

I thought about that for a moment. Sora's room? That probably would be the safest option. Honestly, who in the organization would suspect me being in Sora's room? Even if Axel had any suspicions, he would be far too busy making out with my sister to care anyways.

I shuddered at the thought. I so did not need to think about that. I noticed Sora staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing…it's just your face," Sora snickered before taking his palm and covering his grin.

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore his mockery, "Whatever. Look, can we just get going? I don't want anyone to catch us."

Sora looked at me confused, but didn't say anything. He merely kept pace with me as I began to lead the way back into the streets.

People were still loitering in the streets. Colorful sunset banners waved, musicians strummed and hummed old tunes and children excitedly frolicked in the open cobbled pathway, parents watching happily as they clanged their mugs of ale and beer together merrily.

It was one of the few sights that I permitted myself to smile at. Such revelry. It reminded me of the times when Mother and Father brought Sora, Larexene and I down to these streets as children.

I closed my eyes easily picturing Larxene's usual scowl replaced with an eager grin as she skipped ahead to one of the vendors. The vendor would smile at her and offer a dangling, piece of jewelry—seeking to please the small princess.

Sora and I would remain behind, guided by the warmth of our mother's hand. We would look at each and grin, eagerly anticipating the warm and gooey pastry we would soon receive from the vendor just past where our sister stood.

It was such a fond memory. Mother and Father were so happy. Father was proud of me. Mother wasn't ill. Larexene was happy and we both had hearts.

"Remember when we used to come here with mother and father?"

I blinked turning to my twin who appeared to also have been reminiscing. I smiled softly, "Yeah and…I remember mother and father scolding us when almost knocked down that baker's tavern." I couldn't help but chuckle at the last part, seeing the red faced baker's face in my mind.

"You mean the one who made those pastries we got every year with mother and father?" Sora asked a cheesy grin threatening to replace his placid smile.

I nodded and let out another chuckle. Sora joined me, "Oh yeah, he was the one whose tavern we almost destroyed and came after us with his kitchen knife—"

"Until mother and father showed up and he realized who we were," I finished Sora's sentence, now grinning myself.

"Then he was all smiles," Sora gave a wide smile mimicking the man's smile almost perfectly.

We both laughed and—and I felt so strange. Here we were walking through the streets readying ourselves for probably the worst conversation ever, laughing.

We were flat out laughing. No seriousness. No gloom. There was only a light, faint glow enveloping us.

And it was…nice.

**Namine's POV**

I had to find Roxas. That was what my mind kept repeating as soon as I woke up. I felt like a parrot, and yet nothing else dared to cross my mind.

I needed to find him. These dreams seem to be trying to tell me something and I just for whatever reason needed to find Roxas.

I passed through another hallway. Empty as the last three had been. Only grim reminders or the deceased hanging on the walls, their eyes seeming to follow my every step. There were hardly any plants adoring the blank spaces of the hallway.

I passed another hall. Nothing but gold trimmed wallpaper, paintings and antique vases. I sighed, stopping for a moment. There wasn't time to dilly dally. I needed to find someone who knew where Roxas was.

Mulling the thought over once, I decided to try and find Ronaldo to see if he would be willing to assist me. He could possibly know where Roxas was.

I smiled, satisfied with the idea. The only problem was…where was Ronaldo? Sighing, I sank to the floor in defeat. What was I going to do? I leaned my head up against one of the walls.

Why, oh why couldn't Roxas ever just remain in one place? I rolled my eyes. He's a boy that's why and boys are always difficult.

"Your highness, might I just pertain as to what exactly you are doing?"

Startled, I threw my head back and hit the wall. "Ow!"

The figure chuckled, "Are you in need of any assistance?"

Smiling through the now pulsing pain, I gingerly nodded my head. "That would be quite wonderful."

Grabbing onto his hand, I began to ease myself up off the ground. "Thank you." I gave a small bow, giving him a small glance before gasping in surprise.

"Zexion!"

Zexion gave a small unenthusiastic smile, replying in his usual monotone, "At your service."

Clasping my hands together, I couldn't help but beam , "I'm so glad to see you!"

Zexion rose an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"I need to find Roxas and am not quite sure where he is."

"I'm not sure either, have you tried his chambers?" His reply was smooth and well composed. Yet, there was something off. The twist in his lips suggested the notion that he indeed did know. Or rather knew more then he was letting on.

And strangely the thought irked me. Was I simply not important enough not to know?

Zexion seemed to notice my inquisitive gaze because his eyes abruptly moved away from mine.

"I checked with the maids and they said that he was gone."

Zexion cleared his throat and adjusted his cloak, "Well then, I am afraid I have no further suggestions for you. Please excuse me."

He bowed his head and without further commentary, he was gone. And I, I couldn't help but stare after suspicion tainting my mind.

_What was he not letting in on?_

**Roxas' POV**

"Wow…all this time…_you've _ been a part of the organization and…you're the one who stole Father's blade." Sora shook his head for seemed the billionth time in a mixture of awe and incomprehension.

It was obvious everything I had told him hadn't quite sunk in yet. Not that I blamed him. It was all so much.

My part in the Organization. My avoidance of Namine—the explanation for the cruel words I had spoken to her. The distance I often displayed around the family. Larexene. And then there was of course…

"Mother…she really is going…," Sora gulped, blinking rapidly, "die isn't she?"

I looked away from my brother, unable to meet his gaze. I didn't want to say if Sora had let me win, mother could have been saved. I couldn't destroy him like that.

I shifted on the foot of Sora's bed, before finally meeting his gaze again, "Su—I mean Xemnas might know a cure though."

Sora's eyes lit up—eager. "Xemnas…you mean your boss? H-He might know how to help mother?"

"Perhaps…but I don't think he will give up such a cure so willingly," I paused to bite on my lower lip, "there has to be something in it for him."

Sora's face fell. "W-What could he possibly want in exchange for mother's life?"

"I-I don't know…he already has Father's blade and both the allegiance of Larexene and myself. Surely with our abilities and loyalty, he would willingly help mother."

"You and Larexene…," Sora mused the idea for a moment, "but…"

I looked at my twin curiously, prompting him with a simple, "Yes."

"But, he doesn't have me. Roxas I could join the organization! Perhaps then he shall give us the cure!" Sora's eyes brightened once more, along with his smile.

My mouth went nearly slack. S-Sora joining the organization! Th-That's ridiculous! Utter lunacy!

"Y-You can't be serious," I shook my head, "Sora…you don't know what you're saying."

Sora rose from the chair he had been sitting in, hands clenched at his sides. "Roxas, I can't just sit and watch any longer. I-If there is a chance mother can be saved, I will take it. No matter what happens to me."

"And if he doesn't accept your proposition?"

"Then, then brother I shall know that I have at least tried. I refuse to be plagued by the what ifs and…I just can't bare to see her wither away any longer or see father cry. Not if I can do something." Sora finished with a curt shake of his head, a few teardrops landing on the floors.

It was the first time I had ever seen Sora cry like his. He wasn't a serious person, never. Not even when he scraped his knee as a child. Pain only caused him laughter. It was nothing. Yet, now this pain was now causing him to shed tears.

And as wrong and selfish as I knew it was…I wanted him to join the organization. It was so selfish yet I knew even if I rejected his offer. He would find a way in and Superior would be more than eager to take him in. Heart or no heart.

Securing Sora meant securing the kingdom Twilight. He would have all of the heirs on his team. An easy victory.

"Come," I began towards the door, beckoning with a small hand gesture.

Sora looked up, confused.

I rolled my eyes, "We have to get you a cloak."

Sora smiled.

**Namine's POV**

"Your majesty, are you certain about this?" Ronaldo whispered worriedly as we both stood hidden behind the shadow of one of the large sunset pillars.

"Yes, quite."

It felt very odd to be hiding like this, but…there was something Zexion wasn't telling me about Roxas—Something could possibly explain his behavior lately and he wasn't telling me.

I knew I was going against what was normally allowed on Destiny and yet I couldn't stop. I was in far too deep now. Connected to him in far too many ways to back down now and besides I felt quite confident such actions would not be looked down upon. No if they were for the sake of love.

I continued to watch the dark haired boy diligently, Ronaldo by my side dutifully. We had only encountered one another in the hall less than an hour ago and Ronaldo had come with me almost automatically.

It was nice to have someone with me like this. That way I won't be alone.

"Namine," Ronaldo hissed suddenly, "He's moving! Quick!" He gave me a slight push into another shadowed area.

It was time to see where he was going.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKKHKH

Long Author Note:

**Hi everyone, it's me! I finally got this chapter finished. It took a while because I was finishing up school before and the length makes it super duper long—which I hope everyone enjoyed.**

**I hope to update sooner with summer here.**

**I also would like to point out that if anyone's ever curious on my updating schedule, I have been posting updates on my profile. Such as what's been updated(for those who don't have FF accounts), what's going to be updated and how far along a chapter is(words and pages wise). Anyway just if anyone is ever curious what I'm up to story wise there's your solution.**

**Oh and I haven't done this in a while, but I would like to thank EVERYONE for helping me get 145 reviews! In all seriousness, that is really amazing! Honest, especially since this story is already 3 yrs old!**

**As for the story, I hope people are happy with the new drama. Sora hearing the truth, his plan to join the organization, plus Namine's suspicion and her spying and with all the surprises to come. This story's still got some time left till it's done so…**

**Please still READ AND REVIEW!**

Swanna—Thanks, I'm happy to hear that. Heh heh yeah not so much. Life is just not easy right now.

?-Haha yeah I won't promise anything. Lol the dreams should be pretty interesting.

Nobodiesareimportant—haha I know right? Hallelujah I updated! Anyways I'm happy you're enjoying the story.

Nobody—Aww thanks I'm happy to hear you like it so much. And wow I'm flattered you check so much. I'm sorry for not updating quicker.

XStayCloseToMeX—Thanks for the fav:D Haha me too '-_- and LOL Ronald Mcdonald haha that's a good one. And really? Hmm well I'm glad mine sticks out but I do get what you mean. Yay review lol:D

Nobody13/14—Sorry for the wait! Hope this chapter is worth the wait.


	25. Lingering Doubt

Chapter 25: Lingering Doubt

_Previously: "Naminé," Ronaldo hissed suddenly, "He's moving! Quick!" He gave me a slight push into another shadowed area._

_It was time to see where he was going._

**Naminé's POV:**

I stumbled for a moment before regaining my balance and hurrying after Zexion's retreating figure. The dense shadows radiating off of the sunset pillars allowed us to slink undetected through the castle's courtyard.

"Where do you think he is off to, Naminé?" Ronaldo whispered quietly.

I let out a small sigh, and shrugged my shoulders with a wry smile, "I have no idea."

Ronaldo hesitated for a moment, allowing me to creep forward a foot.

"Alright, then," Ronaldo said his eyes abruptly quizzical, "Do you mind explaining why exactly we are following him, if you have no clear indication as to where he is going?"

Biting my lip, I glanced at Ronaldo, mentally debating with myself whether or not I should lay my suspicions out in the open. Yet, I knew even within that small moment of hesitance that I needed to tell him. After all, I was the one dragging him off with no reason besides a simple invitation to join me.

"I…I think he may know something about what has been happening to Roxas lately," I confessed, with a wavering smile—one that in my mind only plagued me with thoughts of my prince in danger and me a million miles away from him.

My hands clenched at my sides, involuntarily as I tried to keep the stinging in my eyes from creating tears.

Ronaldo nodded his head, his tone tinged with a bitter edge, "Of course….Well then, we should keep going your majesty. After all, we should try to keep Prince Zexion in our best sites if we are going to follow his trail."

Nodding my head, I sucked in my tears and followed Ronaldo's footsteps towards the gates.

**Roxas's POV:**

"You're quite certain you are ready for this, brother?"

Sora inhaled deeply before letting out a deep breath, "Ready as I'll ever be."

We were standing outside the ivory set of double doors that lead into the meeting room—still. It had been nearly a half hour since we arrived but I couldn't shake the anxiety that lingered in my veins—but I tried to at least, for Sora's sake, not allow myself to outwardly display such uncertainty.

I nodded, attempting a small forced smile, as I made a gesture to his new black attire, "And everything fits well, right?"

Sora bobbed his head and smiled, "Like a glove."

I let out my own breath and ran a hand through my jagged hair, "It's a good thing we're twins, huh?"

Sora rolled his cobalt colored eyes, "Quit worrying, everything is going to be fine. I'll go in, schmooze your boss, have a couple of laughs and then bada bing bada boom, I'll be in and we can save Mother."

This time I was the one who rolled my eyes, "It's not that simple, Sora. Superior will be looking for tricks…He…He doesn't trust me like he used to." And it was true Superior hadn't been as lenient with me lately. Simple mistakes called for brutal punishments, and not only that but my whereabouts in Superior's eyes now had to be specified down to the last detail.

I was surprised I could go to the bathroom without reporting it-I grimaced at the thought.

"And you're sad about that? Rox, these guys are phonies. I know it. All they want is for you to do all the work so they don't have to get their hands dirty."

Sora put his hand on my shoulder and forced me to look up at him, "And remember, this is for Mother. Nothing else matters but keeping her alive."

I nodded solemnly at the mention of our dying mother. This was not only for her, this was for Naminé too. I had to keep both of them safe.

"Alright, let's do this."

**Naminé's POV:**

"I wonder where he could possibly be going?" I murmured quietly to myself. We had been out of the palace courtyards for nearly an hour and I was truly starting to question where Zexion was even headed off to—and on foot no less.

He must have quite the stamina…unlike myself. I was already beginning to feel the burning pulse of my muscles as each step I took intensified the throbbing.

Ronaldo was doing better than I was, but not by much. He and I both desperately needed some sort of refreshment or a chance to sit, but I knew that even a second wasted could cost us dearly.

"Your… majesty, it… appears as… though… he's… headed down… that …alley," Ronaldo rasped in between breaths.

I nodded in response before pushing my legs further down the cobblestone streets. People on the far ends of the streets appeared to be watching us with interest and I couldn't help but feel a pang of embarrassment at the spectacle they must think us to be.

Two sweaty adolescents, sprinting down the rocky streets as though we were two escape convicts from an insane ward. I inwardly cringed, Mother and Father would never approve.

Yet, as I rounded the corner of the alley pathway, all thoughts of embarrassment fled, as I was suddenly aware of something that didn't feel quite right.

I took a few hesitant steps forward with Ronaldo beside me his voice a small whisper.

"What is it, Naminé?"

"It's—" I froze. Zexion was now standing directly in front of us, an irate expression on his face.

"Is there something I can help you with, your highness?"

I licked my now dry lips, searching for a logical answer. _I was following you because…_

Zexion let out an annoyed sigh as he flicked a strand of gray hair from his face, "Cat got your tongue princess?" Zexion sneered, "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm quite certain stalking me across town isn't going to solve it."

Swallowing back the lump in my throat, I stepped forward to better address him.

"Actually,…I do believe you have the solution to my problem."

Zexion's steel eyes narrowed, "And why would you say that, princess?"

His assiduous, shrewd gaze made me momentarily shrink back, my erratic heartbeat thundering in my ears for before I was able to gather my courage again.

"I would say that because…You know what has been happening to Roxas."

Zexion stumbled back slightly at my claim before composing himself, "Roxas? What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I accused sending a surprisingly chilling glare towards the stoic boy.

Zexion's eyes widened at my tone, and I'm surprised my own eyes didn't repeat the action. Honestly, since when had I become so…boisterous?

"Hmph, really princess," said Zexion crossing his arms, "why do you think, me out of all people, would know what was happening with the prince lately?"

"You're…best friends, aren't you?" My voice dropped as uncertainty began to dawn on me. Maybe I had been wrong…what could Zexion know that no one else did?

"Well…yes, of course but..," Zexion hesitated as if mentally debating something, "I'm afraid I am unaware of anything that could be causing the prince to be acting so strange these days."

I nodded, allowing Zexion to take his leave, but I still felt as though something wasn't right—That perhaps I had missed something vital in what he had said.

My mind replayed the event over twice before I was able to catch what I had so blindly missed. It was so simple that I had completely overlooked the signs in his eyes.

The flashes of hesitance, and uncertainty—all pointing to one thing. He lied.

**Roxas' POV:**

"You wish to speak with me Key of Destiny?" Superior deadpanned. It was obvious that as soon as Sora and I entered the room, Superior was not in the slightest bit amused.

The uneven and elevated sets of chairs, normally full, were now empty, save for Superior's and with such absence came a feeling of utter desolation.

We were alone. Superior could destroy the both us with no objections from any of the other members. It would be easy enough too. A simple unexpected blast-

"Key of Destiny? Is that you Rox? That's soo~ cool! I want a name like that and—"

I elbowed Sora roughly in the ribs, shooting him a warning glare, "Be quiet you idiot, now is not the time for such questions."

Sora's face suddenly became overcome with sullenness, and despite the fact that we could be obliterated any moment, the pang in my chest prevented me from leaving him in such a state.

"Let's just get through this, okay? Then, we can think of some sort of name you like that you can call yourself by."

Sora's features instantly lit up, and he grinned widely at me but this time wisely said nothing.

"Yes, Superior. I wished to speak to you in regards to the matter of my brother here, joining the Organization," I answered, doing my best to respond with a fluid confidence that I hoped would win Superior over.

Superior arched an eyebrow incredulously, "Prince _Sora _wishes to join the Organization?"

"Yup" Sora responded with a bright grin.

Superior's expression remained unchanged, "And why is it that you wish to join among our ranks here?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders, and I had to restrain myself from slapping him upside the head, "Why not?"

"What he means to say, Superior," I interceded before either my brother or Superior could respond, "Is that he finds much value in becoming a member because he is sick of our father's brutality and foolishness within the kingdom and wishes to join forces with a much wiser group whose goals are nothing but to help benefit those like myself who are without a heart."

Superior nodded in contemplation, "He knows then, our agenda and is willing to abide by our rules and serve as a loyal member to our Organization?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, Sora," Superior made a slight head gesture towards my brother who straightened his posture instantly at the authoritative gaze, "You may join among our ranks as the fourteenth member."

"Thank you, Superior."

I looked at my brother expectantly. He blinked before clumsily bowing his head.

"Oh, uh, thank you as well…"

_Now it was time to save mother._

_**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**_

_**AN: Okay so as always I'm extremely late with my updates. Nothing too new there, but I do really want to apologize for those who've been waiting for so long.**_

_**You see, the drama in my life that I was sure was ending went and decided to start all over again and consume most of my life. Then school came around and I'm in two honors of advanced placement classes (English and History) and those especially history take the majority of my time away.**_

_**But as always, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and are still even after the wait willing to drop me a line or two in a review.**_

_**Also I would like to point out the fact that this story is almost four years old which is crazy because you'd think within that amount of time this story would be about finished….but anyways thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are amazing:)**_


End file.
